Provocation
by Tenser
Summary: Dana Scully while searching for a missing friend is drawn into a secret and deviant world.....
1. Searching

**Provocation Chapter 1 **

Based upon characters created by Chris Carter

NC-17 Scully/other, adult themes, explicit sexual material.

From the moment he saw her across the smoke-filled room, he wanted her. Needed her with an intensity that he'd thought dead long before. This was not just the dull throb of hunger or simply the black fire of mindless lust, though both featured heavily in his wanting. This feeling also transcended them creating a connection he could not entirely understand but one he could not deny. He watched her from the shadows, studying her intently. She was small, petite, but perfectly formed with a strength that was unmistakable. Her medium length hair was the warm auburn of banked embers, her skin Celtic pale and touchably smooth. She radiated a restrained fire that intrigued him both sexually and mentally. Her black suit, white blouse and skirt betrayed their workplace appearance but he suspected they were as much front as her restraint. There were untapped levels to her being, he could surmise that just by glancing at her. And he began to formulate in his mind an approach to enter this mysterious woman's world and introduce her slowly to his...

--

"Oh yeah, Lynette."

The slightly grizzled face of the head barman of the Chances singles club twisted in recognition to the photo that Dana Scully was exhibiting before him as she took her place on one of the many stools placed around the large circular bar. It was of a blonde woman with an open and pleasant face whose expression seemed a guarantee of friendship and loyalty. As she allowed the barman to take an even closer look at the photo, Scully found herself remembering just such friendship and loyalty that had been extended to her during the time she'd returned to the FBI academy at Quantico to teach after the loss of her lover Fox Mulder. The many hours she'd spent with Lynette Marsh welcoming her openess as she'd poured out her heartbreak at losing the company of a man who she had fought to have back in her life and recently her equal heartbreak at being forced to give up the son that belonged to both of them for adoption. Of course there had been elements to both losses she hadn't discussed with Lynette even though she knew the woman was aware of her past involvement in the X Files. Elements that she feared Lynette would not comprehend or even believe. But that hadn't stopped both of them forming a close bond- a bond that had brought Scully here this night to find the reason why her new-found friend had suddenly disappeared. Disappeared without a single trace. With Chances apparently her last port of call.

"She came here a lot, yeah." The barman continued to elaborate. "Plenty of guys hit on her, as you know that's really what this place is all about."

As Scully surpressed an inward sigh at the leery nature of the barman's comment, she put the small photo back into the inside pocket of her suit.

"Did you ever see her leave with any that approached her?" Scully enquired as she felt the smoke and crowded atmosphere of the club beginning to get to her.

The barman paused momentarily as if fighting to untangle a mass of memories in his tired mind.

"No, I can't remember ever seeing her leave with any of them. And there were a lot of guys, I mean a LOT of guys trying their luck. But despite how often she came here, it's weird, she always seemed to brush them off as if..."

Scully noticed his trailing off.

"As if what?"

The barman took another long pause and then continued.

"As if they just weren't that particular guy she was looking for, you know...You know people today...especially in a place like this...they can be very picky at times..."

Her mind fatigued by the cliches the barman was articulating as well as the frustration of not finding out a possible reason for Lynette's disappearance, Scully made to leave but with a strange spontaneity decided to stay sitting at the bar and ordered a cocktail from the barman. Pleased to have aquired a customer as well as an inquiring visitor, the barman soon presented her with the blueish green drink in question which Scully had to ironically smile inside at the name, a Flying Saucer. Mulder, wherever he was, would have loved that.

Mulder.

It had seemed an eternity since any contact from him. As Scully took a sip of the potent liquid in front of her, she pondered on what the lack of any e-mail for several months now might signify. Granted the whole matter of her personal life being so maliciously surveilled in recent time might have been an issue. Shadowy men had even spied on her the night Mulder had first entered her bed and even now the thought of that made her shake with silent anger and shame. It had been a moment no-one else had been meant to share, especially faceless men who studied it with emotionless detachment for a true purpose she still didn't have all the answers to. She had felt like herself and her life had been literally raped by these strangers, these predators.

That was a funny word to be tumbling around her consciousness just this second, Scully realised as she turned slowly around to survey what she deigned to be an atmosphere of predators, all with their own reasons, wants and needs to be satisifed or indulged in. Whether genuine or deceitful, they were all hunting something. And Scully wondered if her missing friend had been the victim of one of them. Just when she believed she'd found someone to truly confide in about her inner pain, she had lost them too. There was no slight on her two colleagues and friends now working in the X Files office. John Doggett and Monica Reyes had been there for her more times than she could count but there was a point Scully would not cross with them. They were both too close to the world that had been her and Mulder's. Way too close. And lately just the thought of that world had caused too much pain in her soul.

As Scully continued to drink, she contemplated her own wants and needs as she beheld the people around her attempting to form attachments, even temporary ones for just one night. She thought of her Georgetown apartment, now so empty without the presence of her child. A bed she barely slept in because of how lost she felt in it on some long and lonely nights. How she missed being touched, kissed and so much more...

She remembered other smoky bars, bars she'd visited in the company of Jack Willis and Ed Jerse. She laughed almost with the same irony she'd felt at the name of the drink she was now rapidly consuming when she remembered her unerring capacity to get involved with complicated and at times dangerous men. The itch of the Ouroboros tattoo she occassionally felt on her lower back was a permanent reminder of the risks she had sometimes taken due to the power of her unsatisified needs, her yearning for more than at times she felt she had. That unmistakable urge at times to give up control of a life she felt at times too routine, a little too ordered. Scully thought of Lynette's outer appearance of control and wondered if her regularly coming to this bar was a similar act of wanting to give it up. Had it cost her too much of a price?

"Interesting choice of drink."

The voice was low, deep but with a roughness that instantly caught Scully's attention. As she turned to face the man now seated beside her, his grey and penetrating eyes were the first things she really noticed. The intensity and depth to them threw her temporaily off balance and she fought to focus, blaming her rapid intake of alcohol for her response. It had been a long time since a man had looked at her in such a way and it unnerved her at the same time she felt a stab of shameful excitement.

"I don't believe I've noticed you here before." The man kept direct eye contact with Scully as he spoke, choosing each word carefully and precisely, as if he was rolling each one around in his mouth for several savoured minutes before releasing them. It was almost strangely hypnotic to Scully.

"My first time here..." Scully tried to form words, annoyed she had been so shaken by his appearance. "I wouldn't normally come to a place like this but I..."

The man slowly held up a strong very masculine hand. Just from a quick observation of it, Scully knew this was a man who kept himself in shape.

"You don't have to justify your reasons for being here. Very few seldom do." The eyes continued to penetrate to the point Scully felt almost naked before him as he continued to wash over her with that voice. "I think you're here looking for something...very eager to find something that is lost."

For a moment, Scully resisted the urge to laugh, despite the hypnotic cadence the voice possessed, the man's last words could almost be interpreted as some cheesey come-on.

Almost...

"I am looking for something specific..." Scully ran a finger nervously up and down the bottom of the cocktail glass. The action was not lost on the man facing her and she chastised herself internally for not being more composed. Like she normally was. "I'm looking for a woman who used to come here on a regular basis..."

The man's face broke out into a long intrigued smile.

"Really?" He motioned to the barman who was standing nearby to refill Scully's now empty glass. "You definitely are adventurous then...I sensed it in you..."

Scully realised how the comment must have sounded in a place such as this and found herself getting angry with herself and him as she reminded herself of the important reason she had visited Chances tonight.

"She was a friend." Scully snapped. "A good friend who nobody has seen for three weeks now. I found out she used to come here and I was trying to find out if she'd been seen with anyone. Anyone who might have a clue to her disappearance...I'm certainly not here looking for...I don't need to..."

The man offered Scully her now refilled glass which she found herself taking off of him despite not wanting another drink. It was an action she'd almost made invisibly.

"We all have needs, things that we are missing in our lives..." His eyes flickered with a temporary shadow. "I think that's your problem. The things you are missing..."

Scully deliberately ignored the double edged innuendo and produced the photo from her pocket handing it over.

"Her name was Lynette Marsh..."

The man perused the photo for several seconds almost as if he was reliving a recent memory. As he slowly returned his gaze to Scully, the smile had left his face to be replaced by a look that was more enigmatic.

"Lynette...I do remember her..."

Scully was almost unaware of the large swig she took of the drink in front of her as she took in what she had just heard.

"She was an interesting lady alright...had some unusual appetites..."

Scully felt a white hot anger rising in her coupled with the warm rush of the cocktail moving through her. Before Scully could make the emotional retort that hovered on her lips, the man returned the photo, holding up his hand once more.

"I'm not meaning to cause any offence...it's just that this place was a stop-off point for her. She liked to frequent another club not too far from here."

Scully leaned across to him, her desperation to discover more about her friend coupled with a fear of what the man was going to disclose to her.

"Another singles bar?"

"Not quite." The man paused for what seemed like an eternity, carefully noting every nuance of Scully's poised body language. Then he began to slowly elaborate. "This club I'm speaking of has a little more of an underground flavour to it...how can I phrase this? The clientele there are a little more uninhibited...a little more willing to find what they're needing, what they're missing..."

Scully found herself almost draining the glass in front of her, her throat had suddenly become dry, her thoughts unsure. There was obvious implication in this man's words, some of it directed at her. But there was also the unspoken information he was offering about Lynette. There was implication there too, an implication that maybe told her more than she wished to know that there were more similarities deep down between her and her friend than she dared to admit. That Lynette's supposed needs had led her down paths Scully had never dared explore...

"How far away is this club?" She placed her empty glass down on the bar making it clear to the approaching barman not to fill it again. "Is there possibly someone there who could tell me where she might be? Did you go to this club with her?"

"I often frequent the club with or without your friend..." The slow smile returned to his lips. "It's a couple of blocks from here and I could take you there right now...I'm sure someone there might be able to help you..."

Was it the haze of the smoky atmosphere coupled with the alcohol she had consumed or did that last sentence contain another deep implication. Scully rose slowly to her feet in an attempt to gain composure, putting aside the troubling thoughts that were filling her consciousness and making it clear the reason she was so anxious to visit the club with this mysterious man.

"Let's not waste any time...Mr...?"

"Carlos."

There was almost a silent aggression to the way the man had spoken his name and for a reason she couldn't fathom, Scully found the simple sentence resounding in her brain in a primal fashion.

"And you are...?"

"Dana. Dana Scully."

--

As he watched her walk the half-lit street several feet away, he studied her more closely. She was indeed a paradox. An intoxicating one. Businesslike in purpose but masking a vulnerability and tension that he could sense from just a few moments in her company. As her high heels sounded on the roughened sidewalk, the frequency of her urgent footfalls he swore could match the way her heart was beating deep inside. He had carefully noticed how the sexual implication in his words had not gone unnoticed by her, how her throat had tensed when she had taken a large calming gulp from her glass back in the bar. She was holding so much back and his mind watered at just what might lay underneath her surface as he peeled back the layers. Of the places he might convince her to go with him if he read her correctly. It excited him more than anything ever had and he had known vice, he had known true abandon, even perversion in his life. He had been to places that now seemed like tame diversions in contrast to what he felt he could explore with Dana Scully. Thoughts entered his mind as he sought to keep apace with her. Hot tangled limbs in silken bedsheets, candle wax pooling and searing on naked flesh, the splash of rain on skin in a darkened alleyway, the cold feel of steel encircling anticipatory wrists...

The possibilities made him more alive than he'd felt in his entire life. And would make her the same. If only she'd take the steps with him.

--

The first thing that struck Scully about the mysterious club was the fact it's entrance was almost hidden in the old stonework of a tall and seemingly abandoned building, at least that's what it appeared to be on the outside. If not for the solitary presence of a single African American doorman who seemed to be dressed in the typically conservative style of any nightclub bouncer and a small barely-lit neon sign advertising the club name to his right shoulder, Scully would have walked past this place without a second thought. It was definitely secluded and bore all the hallmarks of being the kind of underground club Carlos' statements had made it sound. For a moment as they approached the entrance Scully regarded her clothing and wondered whether it would be deemed suitable for an alternative venue such as that which Carlos promised. But then she remembered Lynette had visited here too and she couldn't even imagine her missing friend dressing in the way she suspected regular patrons did here. And then there was Carlos, also conservatively dressed in a very expensive looking double-breasted dark suit, tie and matching dark silk trousers. Scully found it strange that such had been her focus on his penetrating gaze it was only now that she was noticing his dress. As they reached the doorman, he seemed to give the two of them only a cursory glance, obviously recognising Carlos.

"Five nights this week...I always knew you were an addictive personality."

The doorman smiled widely as he took more notice of Scully and she found herself unnerved again by the almost leering quality to the man's large black features.

"A new face with you I see..."

"Yes..." Scully became aware of Carlos moving her subtly closer to the entrance. "I'm hoping I can help her find what she's looking for..."

As the main door of the club was slowly opened to reveal a disconcerting darkness beyond, Scully could finally make out the word spelt out in the half-working neon.

Provocation.

As she stepped through the doorway with the man who had promised her answers, Scully had the unmistakable feeling that she was about to not only learn more about Lynette's secret desires but also her own...

--

He watched her carefully as they navigated the darkness beyond the entrance tracing her outline even in the blackness surrounding them. It was almost as if the inner fire he knew burned inside her kept her alight in his eyes, kept her aflame like a searing red beacon which stung his throat with the choke of primal hunger. He could smell the arousal coursing from her even if she was unsure of it herself or unwilling to accept it yet. It was so potent that it was like tasting her without touching her. He closed his eyes tight savouring the sensation like a pouring wine, filling himself with her but stopping just short of gorging himself with her. That would come soon. It was simply a matter of time.

--

Scully was aware of the dull throb of vibrant percussive music sounding from the darkness ahead and could make out a single point of bright light in the far distance. As she continued to walk towards it escorted by Carlos who was never far from her, she became aware that the two of them were not alone in the darknened passageway. She could hear the breaths of strangers either side of her, feel the brush of naked limbs lightly touching her.The breathing a mixture of erratic and pained, unmistakable in its urgencies. Recognising what was occurring around her before she had even reached what she assumed was the centre of the club made Scully afraid of what she might behold when she finally made it to the distant light. She tried to regain her composure internally and remind herself why she was here, the importance of her finding Lynette. But she weighed that with the effect this place was already having on her deep inside, almost as if she was confronting something from a long distant dream or possibly fantasy...

As Scully and Carlos entered the main chamber of the club, their eyes were assaulted by a sea of mixed neon pulsating and flashing in time to the now louder music, leaving Scully in particular feeling she was in the middle of a giant strobe light. It lent an eerie stabbing glow to the couples engaged in frenetic dancing on the large circular floor facing them. Only as Scully scrutinised the patrons more closely she could see that dancing was not the only activity they were engaged in. A young blonde was kneeling before an acutely muscular black man in a metallic vest and deepthroating him, his obviously oversized cock struggling to fit all the way between her desperately sucking lips. In the far left corner, a slim brunette was being pounded from behind by a young puerto rican, the woman struggling to keep balanced on her hands and knees atop a series of large leather cushions due to the ferocity of the man's thrusts into her. They were just two of the random sexual acts whose raw carnality was given an added intensity by the flashing light. And Scully suspected there were more going on in the areas of the club she could not see. There was no denying the torrid atmosphere of pure sexual abandonment that permeated Provocation. Walking through the entrance, Scully had tried to prepare herself for the sights of an underground sex club but even she found herself standing shocked by the unrestrained nature of what was unfolding before her.

She became aware of Carlos' closeness as he placed a hand lightly on her shoulder, it giving her a feeling like an electric shock due to her distraction.

"I know it may be hard for you to believe, but your friend really enjoyed herself here." He brought his lips close to Scully's left ear. "There's no judgement here, no limits to expression. I think she felt she could really be the person inside herself here." Carlos brought his tongue within inches of touching her earlobe, his voice so close that Scully felt it bore into her brain. "Anybody can be here, anybody. Even you."

Scully slowly pulled herself away from Carlos' presence and turned to face him.

"I just need to know where she is, nothing else. That's the only reason I'm here." She tried to remain composed, despite how hard she felt her heart impacting against her ribcage, despite how thick she felt her voice had become. There was something truly disturbing by how alien and yet how familiar this place seemed to Scully and she was determined not to betray her confusion to the man who had promised her answers. She returned her attention to the large dance floor, attempting to tune out the fierce copulations punctuating the crowd.

"Did she spend time with anyone in particular here? Did she become...involved in some of the activities going on here?"

"Very involved." Carlos delighted in the succinctness of his answer, moving closer to her once more, savouring her attempt to deal with the hedonistic behaviour assaulting her. "Why don't you wait at the bar down there?" He directed her towards a long rectangular section to the right of the crowd. "There was a man here who she always enjoyed spending time with and he won't be hard to find. I won't leave you alone long..." As he walked away from Scully, he turned and fixed her once more with his penetrating grey eyes. "...Or else you really won't be alone long..."

As Scully watched him disappear into the neon sea, she slowly made her way across to the bar, acutely aware of several men who had stopped dancing or performing with partners to watch her. So naked was their interest that Scully once again felt naked herself as if just the looks they were giving her could tear the clothing from her body. She began to wish she hadn't worn a skirt to Chances realising the glimpse of her stockings was an extra delight for them to behold. But at the same time if she was honest their interest stirred other emotions in her...emotions a little harder to reconcile.

As she reached the bar and ordered another drink purely to have a convenient reason not to have to keep staring at the dance floor, Scully turned the thought of her friend indugling herself around in her mind. It wasn't as if she herself hadn't often enjoyed the idea of rebellion against what was expected of her, what people thought her to be and how they reasoned she would behave in certain situations. From dragging on forbidden cigarettes on her parents porch to deciding to engage in getting a cheap tattoo and a one-night stand, there were times she had definitely left behind what people saw as Dana Katherine Scully to purely be Dana, a totally different animal who liked to experience the thrill of something forbidden, something slightly dangerous.

Had that been why she had bonded so well with Lynette, they had subconsciously realised just how close they were in temperament- even in their darker personal shades?

"Jesus..."

Scully became aware of a large body behind her, dwarfing her with its masculine presence.

"You are the best thing I have seen here all night, Red..."

She became aware of strong hands traversing her thighs and as they rose higher into the confines of her skirt, Scully's fingers tightened around the cocktail glass she was holding. In the partial reflection evident in the frosted glass before her on the far side of the bar, she knew the man touching her was another African American, similar in build and height to the doorman who had let her and Carlos into Provocation. He looked bare chested, evidence of a very toned physique visible even through the distorted view in front of her and she had no way of knowing if the rest of him was equally naked. For a moment the thought made Scully tremble.

"God, I wanna lock down these beautiful thighs..."

The man's hands were now threatening to enter her panties and Scully could not figure out why she hadn't already put a stop to his handling of her. It was something she normally would have done in such a situation without hesitation and with definite assertiveness. But there was something about the thought of a total stranger touching her in such a way that she felt had been locked away in the darkest confines of her mind for a long time. And maybe the whole atmosphere of this decadent place was making her play out this moment to whatever conclusion it might reach.

What the hell is going on with me?

Scully felt the delicate glass she was holding almost shatter when she felt the man's hands running across the contours of her ass and his face now close to the side of hers assail her with his excited breath.

"Do you play backdoor games, Red?" Scully's body jerked as he squeezed hard on her buttocks. "Please God tell me you play backdoor games..."

The arousal evident in his shaky voice was borne out when Scully felt the pressure of his cock hardening through the material of her skirt. The thought that the man must be totally naked behind her and that all that seperated her from penetration by him was the fabric of her skirt and panties made her whole body flush.

When are you going to stop this, Dana? ARE you going to stop it?

She had taken dangerous courses before which had sometimes resulted in her own life being threatened. But what did her life truly entail anymore? No Mulder, no William...running away from a conspiracy that she knew still endangered so many people, so many lives...would it be so wrong to say to hell with it tonight and let this man, this stranger make love to...no, fuck her...

"Tell me, Red..."

The glass shattered.

--

He watched her through the flashing neon, delighting in the struggle evident in her. A further example of the strength he had detected in her from the first moment he saw her. He knew that she wouldn't take a step without debating the consequences and that thought made him once again ponder the true excitement of her first surrender to him. It would be a decision that had been measured, assessed, analyzed. And that would make the tumbling of her walls so much greater. He watched the stranger's hands touching her and imagined his in their place, marking her, bruising her with his lust, his love.

He felt the heat in her expelling itself just from where he was standing, the liquid centre of her body already partly streaming outwards at the thought of forbidden doors being opened. He would watch for several more moments, measuring, assessing, analyzing. Then he would act. Just like her.

--


	2. Temptation And A Movie

Scully beheld the broken glass on the bar and the light cut on one of her hands. It seemed to snap her out of her inactive state as it fully sank in that the man behind her was beginning to hook his fingers into the waistband of her panties with the obvious intention of dragging them down her thighs and taking her from behind in full view of the other club patrons. It still shocked her despite the shameful arousal she felt that such an encounter could blatantly occur in the middle of a nightclub- and Scully was sure that the obvious attention from the crowd would spur the man on into fucking her with gusto.

She found herself reaching back and preventing the man's actions, gently removing his hands from under her skirt, aware of the aroused stain forming in her underwear as she did so.

"No." Scully found herself saying huskily. "I'm not in the mood for games right now."

Straightening her clothes and slowly turning to face the obviously disappointed man, Scully saw indeed he was naked before her and her refusal to accept him as a sexual partner had not diminished the considerable erection he was sporting despite her decision. In fact, Scully had to stifle a near-gasp at just how big the man's cock was- it had to be be pretty much close to eleven inches in length and her mind spun as she contemplated the struggle she would have taken to accomodate him had she allowed him to have sex with her. Trying to wipe away the mental visions of herself with her skirt pulled up to the waist and her exertions to take him inside her, Scully became aware of Carlos standing opposite them, his face once more curled into a wide smile. She was torn between her confused responses to his visible unrestrained delight at what he had seen transpiring and didn't know whether to enjoy the fact or strike him.

"Definitely not in the mood for games." She responded more tersely as the naked man began to shuffle away to the dancefloor, exchanging a secretly acknowledged look with Carlos.

"Well I hope you'll reconsider..." the man replied. "My name is Dixon and I'm always here if you change your mind, Red...any night..."

As his muscular form was enveloped by the crowd, Scully walked angrily over to Carlos, who continued to seem amused by her response.

"I see exactly how this place operates now..." She stopped inches from him, a sharp defiance visible in her features. "And I don't believe you were searching for someone who knew Lynette. I'm still not sure whether to accept she ever came to this place. As far as I'm concerned, bringing me here was your vicarious thrill for the evening and I'm not here to help you get yourself off. I'm serious about finding Lynette and I have no desire to waste my time with a man like you..."

As Scully moved to pass him, Carlos took hold of her arm and pulled her back towards him, the action jolting Scully with the same impact as when he had touched her earlier. As he held her firmly and closely to him, for a moment Scully found herself back in an apartment in Philadelphia being held by a man with equal strength, equal burning intensity. Once more she was enjoying the way his grip lightly bruised her skin and the all the ways she could see he wanted her in the depths of dark and hungry eyes...She remembered moving closer and preparing her lips for the animal contact she knew was coming...closer...closer...

Just as their lips came within metres of touching, Scully pulled away. The memory was gone and she faced Carlos full-on knowing she had betrayed her inner feelings to him in a fleeting second, a second she wished she could pull back and control.

"I didn't deceive you..." Carlos' tone was so serious that it threw Scully. "Your friend was here and I did just speak to the man I told you about. I wouldn't bring you here unless I knew this was a place you needed to be, Dana..."

His use of her first name for the first time in that deep hypnotic voice of his made her stomach turn over, not with revulsion or shock, but with the way his voice massaged every syllable as though he was having intercourse with it. No one else she had ever known had spoken her name in such a way.

"The man's name is Dario, in his spare time he makes underground movies..." Carlos relinquished his grip on Scully's arm slowly as he imparted the information to her. "Seems Lynette had expressed a desire to appear in one and he sent her out to the location to prepare for the shoot..."

This world kept offering more and more surprises for Scully.

"An underground movie?" she enquired, still partly incredulous. "A pornographic underground movie?"

Carlos' grey eyes filled with affirmation.

"Of course."

Scully restored the gap between the two of them as she straightened up once more.

"So this was three weeks ago? And she's still there? Waiting to shoot it? Is that what you're telling me?"

"The shoot was last week..." He noticed the barrier that Scully had tried to impose between them as he continued to speak. "She told him that she needed some time away afterwards...as Dario's shoots tend to be on the strenuous side...she told him that she would be back soon and that she would want to see a copy of the movie when she returned...He told me he was so impressed with her performance that she could have a career in the business..."

Scully interrupted him.

"I don't need to hear any more...so you're telling me she's safe, she just decided to take a vacation after shooting this...film?"

Carlos smiled.

"That's what seems to have occured. Maybe she just couldn't tell you about it. People are like that at times. They fight what they are."

Scully began to move away, her mind still reeling with this new bit of information but still harbouring some suspicion as to its truth. But there was the way that Carlos had looked at her as he told her. She wanted to believe him.

She wanted to believe. Ironic.

But in what? The secret life her friend had apparently lead? Or a secret life she had never dared to want to live?

"Well, I guess our night out is over with then..."

Carlos seem unperturbed by Scully's obvious intention to leave the club.

"I guess it is. It was nice to meet you, Dana."

Again the way he spoke her name. What was it about this man she hardly knew that could do such things to her with just looks, just words.

Just touch.

Touch.

"I guess I should thank you for the information." She continued facing away from him, part of her not wanting to look back and see the way he was looking at her. "But I swear if I hear nothing from her soon, I'll be back and the questions won't be as polite. Goodnight."

As she made her way towards the darkened passageway, Scully felt almost light-headed and unable to breathe. Trying to ignore the noises of deviant activity that sounded around her as she made her way to the entrance, Scully found the doorway and crashed through it ignoring the doorman's curious stare and gulping down cold night air like it was essential to her life. As she stood in the street adjusting herself, she became aware of the doorman speaking from behind her.

"I hope you'll come back soon, honey."

--

He had reached her. Just momentarily but the contact was enough to erode the wall she kept around herself. For all her strength, she had doubts about herself, about her needs. More so than ever because of the personal pain he knew and felt she had recently experienced. He wanted to take away the pain and set her truly free from it. He didn't promise there wouldn't be other kinds of pain, after all it was only through other pain that ultimate pleasure could sometimes be reached. He pictured her letting go with him, her lips turned into an animal snarl as she implored him to do forbidden things with her, to her. As she hissed her cravings at him and met his torrid and unbidden responses. He imagined what she would sound like screaming her release into his own mouth as he introduced her to a world she'd long stayed on the borders of. He imagined and he drank from the thoughts.

Soon he would drink from her for real.

--

As Scully turned the key in the lock of her Georgetown apartment after a restless walking of the nearby streets, she couldn't really believe how she'd walked away from Provocation without real definite proof of the information Carlos had provided her with about Lynette. It was so unlike her to turn away without making a determined attempt to find answers that satisfied her. But she'd had an overwhelming need to escape the stifling carnality of the club and the spark that Carlos seemed to light in her soul, despite her hardly knowing anything about him. She played back the event of her nearly entertaining sex with the man called Dixon almost unbelievingably and yet part of her shivered at how it would have felt to act so wanton with the black stranger, to just give up her body to him to satisfy them both. When this dark part of herself reared its head, Scully scared herself. And at the same time aroused herself. That if she was honest was what had made her run without further checking out Carlos' story.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the small padded brown envelope lying at her feet as she opened her apartment door. Startled by its appearance, she couldn't help but come to the conclusion it was connected to the events of this surreal evening. Long gone were the days when her and Mulder's shadowy informants would leave such packages on their respective doorsteps and slowly reaching down to pick up the package, she swallowed hard as she already felt what was unmistakably the shape of a video tape contained within.

"The man's name is Dario, and in his spare time he makes underground movies..."

Quickly stepping back into the building hallway, Scully looked furtively around. Someone had been here either before or after her trip to Chances and Provocation and dropped off a tape. If it was before she was in no doubt she was being played from the word go by Carlos, if after...maybe this was another kind of game...

Surprising herself by how quickly she locked and bolted the door, Scully traversed the rooms of her apartment to make sure she was alone. When she had satisfied herself that she was, she found herself throwing her keys to the kitchen table and heading to the living room where she instantly turned on her TV set switching it to the video channel. Almost tearing the envelope apart, she did indeed produce an uncased single black video cassette with a tiny note taped to it.

"You'll see I wasn't lying. Enjoy this first scene. Carlos."

Now there was no doubt in Scully's mind as to what she held in her hand and that Carlos was continuing whatever began in the club between them. She slammed the tape into her VCR and waiting several moments of shaky static that left her biting into her bottom lip, her eyes eventually were exposed to an opening shot of an old apparently deserted warehouse. She could see the glass in the window panes was broken and dirtied as a camera slowly panned into the building taking in the water trickling down cracked walls of brick, rusting metal chains and pulleys hanging from the high ceiling and several torn and damp mattresses lining the uneven floor. The quality of the camerawork surprised Scully given its underground nature- this was no cookie-cutter film but an almost professionally shot opening that would befit any serious thriller. She was so momentarily distracted by that fact that when the blonde woman standing in black bra and panties before the brickwork on the far side of the warehouse came into view she was startled.

It was Lynette alright, her back to the camera and head to the side, both arms behind her back and held locked together by a pair of shiny metallic cuffs. The long dark stockings that adorned her shapely legs and the black high heels that she wore on her feet completed what was obviously intended to be an erotic and arousing visual. Scully, even though she had been pre-warned, was nonetheless still uncomfortable watching her missing friend on the screen in front of her. She was unaware of just how much her hands were digging into the soft material of her sofa as she continued to watch.

A man stepped from the shadows dressed in what appeared to be flowing black robes, his features obscured by a dark hood that completely covered his face. In his hand was a long whip. Scully trembled inside as she watched the mysterious man run the whip suggestively down Lynette's back, Lynette's back muscles twitching in anticipation as he ran the rough hide over her naked flesh. Scully had been unaware of just how in shape her friend's body was now she was seeing it so exposed and despite her trepidation at seeing Lynette in such an edgy predicament, there was part of her that was excited by what she saw, that was stirred by it.

When the man locked his fist into Lynette's long blonde hair and wrenched her face roughly back to him to receive a searing animalistic kiss of ownership, Scully found her palms were almost bleeding because of how deep her fingernails were digging into her now bunched-up hands. The camera zoomed in on the ferocity of their mouths joining, their tongues mixing, the pool of saliva the man was drooling into Lynette's mouth as he kissed her. Scully sat shaken as the torrid scene continued to unfold, an undeniable warm and potent rush between her thighs telling her what watching this tape was really doing to her.

"Are you my bitch, Lynette?"

The question echoed around the disused warehouse as the man reinforced the need for an affirmative by tugging hard on Lynette's hair.

"I need to hear you say it to me. I need to hear you say the words."

As he wrenched hard on the long blonde hair again, Scully could ascertain that the rough treatment obviously excited her friend and she had deliberated in answering the man because she had wanted his treatment of her to become courser.

"Are..."

Pull.

"You..."

Pull.

"My..."

Pull.

BITCH?!"

PULL!

Lynette's reply was a pleasurably tortured whisper that made Scully's throat dry.

"I'm your bitch...you know I am. Lynette is your bitch and only yours..."

"Prove it to me."

Scully debated switching off the tape because of how much it was getting to her. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and went to press stop on her remote but as she witnessed Lynette drop to her hands and knees before the mysterious figure and beheld the man exposing his powerfully erect cock from his black robes Scully chose to watch further. The oral sex that followed was intense, aggressive, primal. As Lynette knelt and allowed her mouth to be willingly violated by the man's almost brutal thrusts, Scully felt a cold shiver run down her spine. It wasn't one of disgust more a shiver of fear at how much part of her enjoyed what she was seeing play out on her TV screen. The fact that Lynette was seemingly so willing to participate in what was very clearly violent sex made Scully breathless and Carlos' words came back to haunt her from the recent past. Words about no judgement, no limits to expression. Part of her began to understand what a place like Provocation offered to people even though it still seemed so alien to her. Or did it?

The sex that followed was equally aggressive, Lynette was thrown face-down on one of the torn mattresses, her panties and bra ripped away and subjected to some of the roughest sex Scully had ever laid eyes upon, primarily extremely forceful rear-entry anal sex which added to the edgy and forbidden nature of what Scully was witnessing. The man's face was still covered with his dark hood as he pummelled Lynette whose naked body was barely protected from the hard floor by the thinness of the mattress but the rest of his body was exposed, a muscular dark quality to it much like the man Dixon that Scully almost had found herself having sex with back at Provocation. As the camera moved around to film Lynette from the front submitting to her master's pounding, Scully saw the look in her friend's eyes and the breath caught in her throat at the pure unadulterated lust that was burning in them.

As her flushed face filled the screen, the man behind her who was yanking on her hair stopped for a second, reached around and held her head steady with the camera line as he continued to move intensely in and out of her.

"Tell everybody how much you love it this way, just what you are, Lynette. Tell them."

Lynette's voice came in short gasping broken-up sentences punctuated by the impact of the man's hips on her perspiration-soaked bottom.

"I...love...it...because...I'm...a...slut..."

The man held the dominant pace with Lynette until the time eventually came for the camera to come close again and capture the full dark rapture of Lynette's screaming orgasm as her mystery master brought her over the edge with him, the orgasm intensified even more by the man's control of her release of it, forcing her to hold it back for what seemed like an eternity before letting her display it in a bucking flailing crescendo.

As the screen went black, Scully sat silently for more time than she seemed aware seeing other visions in the now empty glass of her TV. A warehouse. A man in the shadows. A redheaded woman standing in black underwear, hands cuffed behind her back, having the man's hands run over every inch of her tripwire-tense body. Strong male hands tangling hard in the woman's red hair, pulling her back, asking the question.

Are you my bitch?

She pulled her mind away from the visions before she had a chance to see the man or woman's face. But as much as she tried to deny it, she knew inside who they were meant to symbolise.

--

Scully tried to sleep but her mind was tortured by thoughts that would not leave her since she had exited Provocation and the mysterious Carlos. Every time she attempted to close her eyes, she saw Lynette submitting to the mystery man's control in the warehouse and every mental replay exaggerated the action even more until Scully felt her mind was drowning in the excess. As she sat up in her bed, her body wet through the silk of her nightclothes, Scully started when the ring of her bedside phone cut through the night air. She hesitated for several seconds on answering it, part of her subconscious warning her that if she picked up the receiver, she would fall deeper still into the strange hold tonight's events had placed over her.

"Dana."

It was as she'd suspected. It was Carlos. She didn't reply to the mention of her name, she was afraid of what answering to it might mean to the man at the other end of the line.

"I know it's late, but I wanted to know if you liked what you saw on the tape."

He was more direct than Scully had thought he would be and that surprised her given the way he'd mostly offered only implication back at the club. She figured she might as well be equally direct but she was shaking inside.

"It was...different. What do you want me to say?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. Scully imagined those penetrating grey eyes and how they would be regarding her right now. She continued talking.

"Just what did you want me seeing that tape to make me do? Why are you calling me, Carlos? I'm not very partial to being stalked."

Carlos' voice was caressing each carefully chosen word even from afar.

"Did it make you feel like doing something, Dana?"

Scully tried to keep a wall between her and her caller.

"I won't answer that. I just want to sleep. Goodnight, Carlos."

"The warehouse..."

She was stopped from replacing the receiver by those two words.

"I'm surprised you don't recognise the location. It's only two blocks from where you are now. It's closer than you can imagine. I'm closer than you imagine."

Scully looked into the darkness beyond her bedroom doorway half-expecting to see Carlos standing there. Damn herself for wishing for a moment that he was.

"I told you, I don't appreciate being stalked, Carlos. I mean it. Goodnight."

"Why aren't you hanging up, Dana?"

He had her. In whatever way he did it he was holding her in the moment, suspended in action, decision. She should have felt threatened. Instead she felt strangely electrified.

"N street, three rows down. Meet me there in 20 minutes, Dana."

Scully's voice was a whisper. Imploring. Needing to know.

"Why?"

There was silence again for several minutes. Just as Scully was about to re-whisper the question, Carlos finally replied, his voice even deeper than before, his tone aggressively assertive.

"Because I want you there. And I know you want to be there, Dana. 19 minutes, 54 seconds. No more talk."

The line went dead and what scared Scully more than anything was that her first thought was that she would have time to watch the video again before she left.

--


	3. Two Meetings

As he watched her approaching the warehouse through one of the shattered glass windows he smiled at her punctuality, particularly as he knew she'd taken the time to watch the video cassette he'd sent her once more before their meeting. He knew her mind was still debating the wiseness of coming here but he had stirred primal curiosity in her soul and she was determined to peek further into the world he'd opened up for her to see. There was strength in that decision that befitted her character and he savoured that strength- knew it would offer so much when it allowed her to go deeper still. It was a quality he felt they both shared and it made him feel like she was his second skin; close, warm, willing to explore...

--

As Scully slowly walked through the entrance to the warehouse, the familiar look of her surroundings from the video tape unnerved her at the same time it stirred her. The overhead metal chains dripped water onto the cold stone floor as her high heels travelled through the pools it created, the long black coat she had chosen to wear flowing outward as she traversed the half-darkness only illuminated by the pale shafts of moonlight streaming through the windows. It cast large shadows on the broken brickwork including her own and for a moment it made Scully feel there were two of her at this location. In a sense she felt there was inside herself. The shadows also made the warehouse look even more forbidden and dangerous than it had on the cassette which made Scully's heartbeat even faster and more apprehensive.

She knew Carlos was here somewhere. She had a feeling he was almost one with the dark and her impression of him was such that she couldn't imagine him walking in the daylight. Somehow it would seem wrong for him to exist in it and sometimes Scully told herself she felt she little belonged in it.

Literally and figuratively.

"I'm glad you're punctual, Dana."

She could see him standing in the half-light before her, his grey eyes cutting through even the gloom of the abandoned building. She stopped several feet from him and fixed him with her own eyes.

"I didn't think you would wait if I was late." She noticed his half-smile. "But then I knew you would. Something tells me you're very comfortable in surroundings like this..."

He walked a couple of steps forward but still managed to keep his body half-hidden.

"And you aren't?"

Scully weighed his question in her mind, ever mindful of the gun she had concealed on her person. She wasn't willing to totally trust this man yet.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know where I'm comfortable anymore." She made a couple of small steps. "I know this night has made me question a lot more things than I already was."

They continued to make small movements; stopping, starting.

"I know you're questioning yourself right now, Dana." Again he said her name in that way. "But you're still here...with me...in the dark."

Scully felt herself licking nervously across her own lips.

"Maybe the dark suits me...maybe it hides me...hides what I feel..."

Carlos saw the momentary flickers of uncertainty that crossed Scully's features.

"You always wonder if he'll come back to you...there have been many times when you've wondered that..."

Scully gave him an incredulous look in the half-light wondering just how he would know at that second she was thinking of Mulder. Even in the darkness with this man who seemed to know her better than she knew herself. Mulder was there.

But he wasn't.

But she knew somehow Carlos could see the pain Mulder had left her with.

"You want to know what I'm really wondering right now..." Scully began slowly, one hand feeling the gun that was secured at her side. "I'm wondering why I let myself leave that club tonight just taking your word...let myself walk away with no real answers besides the ones you gave me..." Her fingers tightened around the weapon inamongst the folds of her long coat as she saw Carlos reaching for something on his person. "I want to know just what you've done to my better judgement, to my reasoning...and I also want to know how in hell you knew exactly where to send me that tape..."

Carlos was on her before she could even raise the gun. His speed and strength surprised her as he held her wrist tight with the exposed weapon pointing right at his face. The tension between their bodies was taut like a spring too coiled as Scully felt his grey eyes bore into hers, his pressure on her wrist making her put equal pressure on the cocked trigger.

"Carlos..."

His breath was on her face, hers on his. Scully was amazed how calmly he was taking breaths despite his intensity and tried to slow her own so she could warn him what he was doing.

"It'll go off..."

"I know..." Her breaths were finally in time with his. "I know..."

He increased pressure on her, their faces were so close now. Scully tried to moisten her lips. Carlos' voice was one long whispered rasp.

"Let it go, Dana..."

"Fuck..."

Her finger was so close to pressing the trigger as he held rigidly onto her.

"I don't want to play games..." Scully whispered. "I want you to tell me the truth..."

As Carlos' face hovered inches from hers, Scully steeled herself for the kiss she thought was coming from the mysterious man but instead he used his hand to remove her finger from the trigger of her gun, and startled, Scully felt it hit the hard floor with a resounding clank. As she pulled away from him and tried to deserately restore some composure and distance, she found the familiar image of her driver's licence filling her vision.

"I had to take the initiative of borrowing some items of yours, Dana. Forgive me. And being as you didn't stay around to meet Dario, I asked him to deliver a little something to assure your faith in what I told you..."

As Scully sharply took her licence and wallet from Carlos' open hand, her expression had changed back to a defensive one.

"You told me Lynette made a movie...I just saw a single scene on that tape...what happened to the rest of it?"

Carlos took a step back towards her but Scully made it clear she wanted to keep distance between them as she pushed back several strands of red hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"Why are you so interested, Dana?"

Scully couldn't give him an answer that truly made sense to her. She was a mixture of conflicting emotions; angered at a further invasion of her privacy but unwilling to totally reprimand the man responsible. There was something about Carlos that pulled her to him, that was very clear to her despite his interest in her being something that she felt she would normally have classified as unhealthy and over boundaries she had very carefully maintained. But wasn't it unhealthy of her to feel so aroused by the record of her friend's sexual uninhibitedness and to want to see more of it? Wasn't it unhealthy of her to be here with the man partly responsible for her seeing it and using it she suspected to deliberately inflame her sexually?

Before she could attempt to rationalise further, Carlos interrupted her thoughts.

"You need to see Lynette's journies gradually, Dana. Your reaction to Provocation showed me that. I watched you with that man at the bar..."

Scully was reminded of how wanton she had felt when the man called Dixon had been naked behind her and touching her lower body while making allusions to the way he wanted to take her. Closing her eyes tight, she tried to forget the way the experience had made her feel, how the glass breaking in her hand might have been the only thing stopping her from going all the way with the stranger, and all as Carlos watched...

"I saw your face when he whispered to you, as he moved his hands on your skin...you looked so alive, Dana. Truly alive, and it was something to see. But something made you hold back even so...made you run from that place when you felt something happen inside you...Lynette didn't hold back from her first night there...she took a journey to make herself feel alive and you only saw part of her journies tonight...you coming here tells me you are considering making a journey yourself...and your desire to see more of the movie tells me you might be willing to go even further than I thought you would...I think you need to go further...not for Lynette...not for me...but for yourself...For yourself, Dana..."

As Carlos almost tenderly retrieved Scully's gun from the warehouse floor and offered it to her, Scully felt tears in the corners of her eyes and scolded herself for allowing this man to break her barriers down.

"What is it you think you know about me??"

Her cry echoed around the large building, sounding off its high roof and joined by the jangle of metallic support from the wet rusty chains dangling above her.

"Answer me!!"

Carlos stayed silent but there was a sereneness to his features that stilled Scully's anger. As she looked from his penetrating gaze to the gun in his hand, she saw something else underneath it. A slip of paper with an address written on it which Carlos removed from under the weapon and placed in her palm.

3588 Prospect Street.

"You didn't stay to meet Dario tonight. I think you need to meet him."

As Scully slowly took the gun into her other hand, Carlos moved past her and began to walk back through the darkness towards the entrance, the light touch of the coat he was wearing making Scully tingle as it brushed her. His voice echoed long after he was swallowed up by the street lights outside.

"For yourself, Dana..."

--

Dixon was inside her.

Buffeted against the bar in Provocation by his aggressive thrusts, Scully knew she should have let him do this to her that first night at the club. Her arms flailed on the chrome surface before her, spilling drinks and breaking glasses in an attempt to gain some stability against the impact of the muscular black man pounding himself into her. As her skirt hung torn in two off her jerking waist she could feel Dixon's hips almost stick to her sweat-soaked ass as he continued to drive himself into her to the hilt, Scully exerting every muscle in her flushed body to handle his lustful sodomy. It was made more difficult by the way his strong black legs were locked around her own straining pale white thighs, locking them into position in a fevered act of dominance. It meant she could do little but hold on and take what he gave her, teeth grinding as she struggled to accomodate the size of Dixon's impressive cock anally. It didn't matter to her that she was cutting her hands on the broken glass on the bar- it was just one more kind of pleasurable pain. A sensation she realised she craved more and more as she watched the club patrons behind them, transfixed on the animal passions being exhibitied before them, some of them openly masturbating at the sight. Getting themselves off at the sight of Dana Katherine Scully being fucked in the ass by a total stranger in an underground sex club.

She became aware of another naked man standing before her and looked up into the familiar grey eyes of Carlos. In this moment of heated torrid abandon, Scully realised she had been so distracted by the way he looked at her on their previous meetings that she had ignored his other compelling features- his close-cropped black hair, the thin layer of stubble that surrounded his attractive face with its high chiselled cheekbones. It was a hypnotic whole that drew her further and further in as he offered his impressively erect cock to her. Her own cheeks hollowing as she closed her mouth around his swollen and slickened penis, Scully looked right up into his eyes as she began to suck him between her lips, the intense buggery she was being subjected to behind her making her occasionally graze the head of Carlos' cock with her teeth.

"No limits to expression, Dana...just as I told you..."

Scully lost herself in devouring him and feeling the pummelling Dixon was inflicting on her body. She felt the tearing of her blouse and suit filling her ears with his hissing grunts as the aroused black man became intent on making her more naked before the crowd, Scully also aware of the elastic in her pulled-down panties stretched to breaking point where they lay on her ankles. She was so lost for a moment she didn't register that the cock in her mouth had changed its texture, become more rigid, more synthetic. Scully realised she was now sucking on an artificial cock that was linked to a waist harness worn by the person now in front of her. As she raised her head to behold them, her eyes opened wide when she beheld the face of her friend Lynette Marsh staring down at her. And the voice that was escaping her mouth was still Carlos'...

"No limits..."

Scully awoke to the sound of breaking glass and for a startled moment felt she was still in her dream but as her eyes slowly focused on the shattered glass of water that had been standing on her bedside table she realised she was sitting up in her bed, sweat soaking through her nightclothes once more.

As she ran a hand through her red hair, slowly straightening it, she sat shaken by the images that had been playing out in her subconscious. The last one in particular shocking her the most. She knew deep inside she had harboured thoughts of what might have occured if she had allowed Dixon to take her in the club and the frenzied sex her mind had conjured up she tried to attribute to the left-over effects of viewing Lynette's sex scene on the video. But the lustful connection between her and Lynette at the end of her dream had truly startled her. And there was the constant presence of the mysterious Carlos...How could she purge this man from her troubled mind, come to terms with the images and sights that had tortured her senses in the past twenty four hours?

Scully reasoned that she needed to do what she felt she had done the previous night. To meet Dario at the address Carlos had provided her with. Maybe the unanswered questions inside herself could be satisifed by talking to the man who had helped orchestrate Lynette's visual journey into a twilight sexual world. But there was part of her that felt by taking that course of action she might raise more doubts in herself. She realised she had been afraid before in her life but never in the way she was now. And that fear inside her soul made her wonder what kind of decisions she would make if she took a further step into this forbidden world...

--

3588 Prospect Street was not the kind of address Scully suspected it would be when she arrived there amongst mid-morning traffic. She had anticipated a building much more introverted, almost like the entrance to Provocation had been. Instead the building was very noticable, a very modern-looking apartment building with a pastel coloured gleam to its outside and adorned with a large sign above its doorway which featured the words Seducer Productions in a gothic template. Even before she took a step from the car, Scully could feel an unmistakable vibe from the place, a feeling of something forbidden hidden beneath a glossy veneer.

That feeling increased when she found a neon-lit stairway leading to an upstairs room as she made her way through the building doorway. As her high-heels echoed on the heavy marble stairs she took notice of the artworks that were placed on the walls either side in an ascending line. Scully couldn't place any of the artists or photographers responsible for the pictures from a cursory glance but all of them had an element of suppressed danger to them featuring men and women, often in varying numbers or conglomeration of sexes, engaged in borderline BDSM activity. They were highly evocative poses often featuring restraint or promised punishment and she was taken by one picture in particular which featured a redheaded woman, similar in build and appearance to herself, naked and handcuffed and lying on her stomach on a bed frame with no mattress. She was shot from below up through a mesh of coiled metal springs where she was locking her teeth fiercely into the hilt of a large black whip forced between her lips by an almost nude man dressed in a studded black hood whose muscular physique was smeared in oil. She bent closer to inspect a title written on the bottom of the piece.

"Breaking Red."

Dixon flashed into her mind once again and she tried to disregard the coincidence she had stopped to look at a picture with such a title. She wanted to remain as composed as possible when she met the maker of underground movies she had telephoned a couple of hours before to arrange a meeting. It had been hard to gauge much from the voice that had spoken to her but it was thick and Italian with an edgy lilt to it. And there was a dark seductiveness to it, not in the same fashion as Carlos, but it was a voice that held you and made you listen.

"Dana Scully. A Pleasure."

Scully had been so lost in her thoughts and reflections she had barely registered she had reached the top of the stairs and the door at the top of them had been opened by Dario who was greeting her. He was a tall thin man, older than Carlos, but attractive in a seasoned way. He sported a long black pointed beard and his dark eyes were topped by very thickly defined eyebrows. Even through the black t-shirt and trousers he sported Scully could see he kept himself in shape despite not having much bulk; there was a wiry almost predatory quality to him. It made her keep some slight distance between them at the same time it strangely intrigued her.

"I was looking forward to this meeting. Please come into my studio."

Scully found herself in a sparsely-decorated large open room with a tiled wooden floor at whose end sat a small adjoining office. The only objects breaking up the emptiness of the room were various scupltures and mobile canvasses scattered around it, all of them having an erotic quality in varying degrees of intensity. As she navigated them with Dario, she felt as if she was winding her way through a sensual minefield that at any minute she felt could explode and shower her with its torrid debris. She felt like a fly willingly entangling itself in the web of a secret world she knew could claim her very easily if she wished it. Things were becoming very clear to her since witnessing part of Lynette's descent into sexual exploration and she wasn't sure if what she felt she was learning about herself might engulf her more with this visit. But she had come too far to walk away now.

As they finally reached the office, Scully was surprised by its pretty workmanlike interior given the nature of what served as its provocative exterior. It was a pretty standard collection of small desks littered with documentation and computer screens like any normal office environment with another small room leading off from it in which Scully was sure she could make out signs of camera equipment and a miniature editing suite.

"Please."

Dario offered her the chair opposite the one he was sitting down in. As he did so, Scully took more notice of the tattoos that lined his bare arms and was startled to see one of them was an ourobourous. This was almost too coincidental given the nature of the forbidden nature of the world she was entering.

Dario noticed her reaction and smiled.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Scully tried to compose her thoughts as memories returned to cloud her consciousness.

"I guess you could say so."

Slowly sitting opposite him but remaining wary, Scully tried to downplay her response and steer the conversation away from the two-familiar image.

"I hear I have you to thank for the delivery of the tape to my apartment, Mr...?"

Dario reclined back in his seat.

"Just Dario, Dana. I may call you Dana?" Hearing no complaint from her, he continued. "Yes, Carlos told me you had been searching for Lynette, that you were a friend of hers. And that he wanted to reassure your fears about her safety. I was only too happy to oblige..."

"And in the process show off some of your wares?" Scully asked archly.

"This is not a business, Dana." Dario seemed unoffended by Scully's comment. "It is a labour of love for me. To help others express themselves, to release their hidden desires and gain extra strength from them. There is no exploitation, no coercion. Nobody is forced in any way to do something that is distasteful to them. Nobody is unwilling when they step through my door. I am their guide in finding out about themselves, in liberating themselves. That gives me more satisfaction than you might think, more than any possible fortune I could make by selling what I film. What i assist in happening, developing before the camera is priceless in a very unique way..."

"You're telling me the sensation you get from filming people having sex is a spiritual one?"

"In a way, yes..." Dario slowly folded his arms, his eyes fixing on hers. "I would dearly love to help you release what burns inside of you..."

Scully almost let loose a cynical laugh. Was it her way of counteracting the unmistakable thrill that coursed through her being at the mere idea?

"I'm sure you would. I just came here to truly confirm for myself that you filmed Lynette and that its true she left town for awhile...that's all I came here for, Dario. Just for confirmation."

Dario's eyes gleamed with an unmistakable delight.

"Didn't you get that already?"

Scully once again tried to ingnore an obvious implication from a near-stranger. She made to rise from her seat but was stopped in mid-movement by Dario's voice.

"Don't you want to see the rest of the movie? Carlos seemed to think that you did, that it was also a good reason to come to see me. Won't it help to ease your mind, to help you confirm things even more?"

Dario was playing a game with her with his words, almost like a practiced volley to smash down her defences. Scully found herself once again wanting to run, to escape an atmosphere that was threatening to stifle her, to encompass her with its forbidden intrigues. She was torn between her mixed feelings; on the one sense that she was being offered an alternative to a loneliness that was eroding her soul and her very being, that could give her comfort and the fire she desperately needed to warm her body with; in the other that this was just another of an endless series of mind-games that had been played with her over the last few years. And she felt she had played enough of them.

"Or do you want to join me and Lynette for her filming of the final scene this coming week?"

Scully was taken by surprise.

"Lynette hasn't finished filming with you?"

Dario rose from his seat to make a slow journey around his main desk to stand by Scully, the ourobourous once more filling her vision on his arm.

"We decided by phone that there was something missing from the movie, one more piece of release that had to be incorporated into the whole. It's an extremely provocative idea but I'm sure it's something you would find fascinating if you were to come and attend the shooting to...observe."

Scully felt Dario now standing behind her, like a dark shadow obscuring the day and offering the tantalising delights of night. She shifted in her seat as she felt the shadow getting larger over her.

"It would also be a sure way of knowing nothing untoward has befallen your good friend. I know her secret after-hours life was a surprise to you, Dana, but you shouldn't be shocked by it. There are more people out there than you know who embrace their hungered passions in the cover of darkness, who find themselves in the throes of abandon..."

Scully felt that her eyes were dry in her desperate attempt to stop the excessive blinking of them, that her body now felt too hot in the confines of the seat she was sitting in. She wanted Dario's voice to stop. She wanted silence. Peace from temptation. The temptation of promise. Of fulfillment.

Dario's hands came to rest firmly on the back of Scully's chair. His face was next to hers, his voice had changed to an almost-whisper.

"I think you should know these people well before you judge them and the world they inhabit..."

Dario's proximity was making Scully tremble. She rose sharply from the chair as he straightened up behind her to offer her a small white card. As she took it silently from him, she made out another address on it.

Davison Processing.

2680 Rothchild.

"If you choose to view the rest of Lynette's movie, the original negatives are stored here. Just tell them I sent you and ask to view movie 101. Maybe it'll intrigue you enough to want to see how we're planning for it to end...and you can get in touch with me for details of the final shooting day should you so desire. You have my number. Or just tell Carlos. He's at Provocation tonight."

Scully felt like she was taking an apple from the Garden of Eden's tree as she placed the card in her suit pocket and felt any moment the snake from Dario's tattoo would envelop her for her transgression. As she almost felt it should. But she had been swallowed up before by her sins. Was this any different?

"Thank you."

Scully felt there was nothing more to say. It was no longer a choice. She knew where her next destination that morning would be.

As she was escorted from the building, Dario returned to his office and picking up the phone slowly dialled a number. As the person on the other end of the line responded, Dario's face broke into a pleasured smile.

"She's on her way to Rothchild. No question about it."

Sitting down, Dario tapped a button on his computer keyboard and a page of script flashed up on it.

It was headlined "Final Journey" and below that were the words "guest starring Dana Scully."

"Yes, I will inform Dixon she will be there. Goodbye, Carlos."

--


	4. The Booth

It was barely an hour after her meeting with Dario that he saw her arrive at 2680 Rothchild. He noticed the way she remained in her car at first, her face betraying the internal struggle she was still waging within herself as to the wiseness of continuing her descent into the secret world he'd opened up for her. But he knew she was breaking under the demands of her struggle, her desires were beginning to pool at the core of her being and soon he knew she would be willing to explore with him. To go further than she had ever gone before in the search for that part of herself she often kept shackled. She was probably minutes away from a further turn of the key to the lock of her basest instincts and he closed his eyes in anticipation of what she might be capable of when she began to make her choices.

--

Scully was taken aback by how casually the staff of Davison Processing aquiesed to her request to see Movie 101. She was led by a youngish japanese man in his early twenties down a long echoing corridor of varied rooms and ushered into a small darkened booth in the furthest room where she was told to wait while the film was prepared for showing. As Scully surveyed the semi-darkness that surrounded her and felt the contours of the small cushioned seat behind her, she pondered this further destination she was visiting on what now seemed to be an inevitable journey for her to take. It was a reasonably sized facility and seemed to bear the outside face of a standard film developing company, no sign of the erotic furnishings that had adorned Seducer Productions. It amazed her how these portals into a twilight world could exist so incongrously in the middle of surroundings she thought she knew well.

As Scully waited for the film to begin, she was aware of a growing heat building inside her and an animal impatience clawing at the pit of her stomach. It seemed an eternity for anything to appear on the small screen in front of her and she refused to sit back in the seat behind her, too afraid of what she might be tempted to do in the privacy of the booth if she reclined. Finally the screen came slowly to life and Scully found the breath almost holding in her throat as a picture started to form.

Once again the location seemed to scream edgy and forbidden to her. A dank dark brick-walled dungeon only barely lit by the flicker of torchlight that could have come right out of the pages of a story by Edgar Allan Poe. As the camera tracked around the semi-illuminated golden-hued room, it came to focus on a blonde woman shackled by her arms and feet to what appeared to Scully almost resembled an ancient rack. As the woman's face came into dim view, Scully found her heart miss a beat when she once again beheld Lynette, only this time as she lay pulling at her bonded limbs, Scully could see she was totally naked. The torchlight's golden aura highlighted the shapes and curves of Lynette's body in a very erotic way and every movement of muscle and skin, every slight tremble was magnified in the spotlight of the torches. Scully noticed the fullness of Lynette's breasts more than she had in the previous scene she had viewed, how aroused the points of her thick darkened nipples were as she lay awaiting something that was lurking out of sight of her. As Scully shifted on the balls of her feet, bringing her tingling thighs close together under her skirt, she saw a man emerge from the shadows.

The man was equally naked but wearing a black studded hood that instantly reminded Scully of the figure taunting the bound woman in the Breaking Red picture that she had studied at 3588 Prospect Street, his strongly muscular body also doused in glistening oil. Unlike the man in the first torrid scene Scully had viewed, he carried no whip but just a small jewelled dagger that glinted in the half-darkness when light fell upon it. The dagger intensified the feeling of danger that permeated this scene and at the same time the appearance of such a weapon made Scully uncomfortably apprehensive it also made her more aroused than she could comprehend.

As the man reached Lynette, he slowly travelled the dagger across her body, tracing the cold metal across the fullness of her lips and down her slender tensing neck. He continued to draw it down the parting of her cleavage and over and across her breasts, leaving Scully afraid he would prick her sensitive nipples with the blade. The dagger slid just inches from marking Lynette's skin down her toned stomach which was taut with apprehension as the man ran the instrument down between her thighs stopping just short of touching the woman's obviously wettened centre.

"You excite me with your appetite for danger, Lynette..."

It seemed like the same voice that had taunted Scully's friend before. As the mysterious man brought his hooded face to the trembling blonde's, he held the dagger just behind her right ear, parting her blonde locks with it.

"The thought you lie here willingly at my mercies when I could do absolutely anything to you and you could not stop me..."

Scully felt hot watching the man make his provocative comments. Hotter than she had ever felt before. It would have been a different story if she hadn't sensed Lynette's obvious co-operation with such a scenario. She had herself been in very dangerous situations before with truly dark souls whose obsessions had been blackly sexual, devilishly perverse and they had terrified her with the base nature of their evil when they had held her at their mercy. But this situation was different. She understood the game behind the action, what was being played out. And she didn't feel ashamed of her feelings as she watched, she felt exhilarated, alive...

"I could do anything, Lynette...mark you with the cut of ownership, take your life during the act of sex...anything...you know that, don't you?"

Lynette's response was a husky whispered moan.

"I know that...your bitch knows that..."

The man slowly lowered the knife, his smile visible even through the confines of the hood.

"You deserve a gift for your honesty, my whore...a very special gift..."

As Lynette opened her mouth wide, Scully jolted where she stood as the man pushed his formidable cock between her stretched lips, his strong body atop the rack standing over her, his hands gripping the top of it firmly as he slammed down into her making her take him as deep as possible and holding himself there.

"How long can you take me, Lynette? How deep can you let me in? Show me, bitch, show me..."

It was clearly apparent Lynette was nearly gagging on the size of the cock lodged down her throat but she was also seemingly enjoying the struggle to accomodate it and as the man finally pulled it clear, Scully found herself almost coughing along with her friend at the chance to release her held-in breaths.

"You like that, Lynette?"

The answer was pleadingly affirmative.

"Yes..."

"Again?"

Lynette's eyes were afire as she pulled wantonly on her bonds.

"Yes..."

"Say please..."

"Pleeeeeeeeaseee..."

It was nothing short of begging but it didn't demean her. Scully remembered Dario's words in the office to her about gaining strength from release and she felt that strength pouring from every inch of Lynette's arched naked body as she pleaded for her mouth to be full of cock once more. The man dove down into her, deeper still this time and held himself in longer too until Lynette's whole body was shaking under him, jerking with the need to breathe.

"Not yet...not yet..."

As Lynette began to buck widly under the man, for a moment Scully was momentarily afraid that things would go too far and found herself tensely digging her heels into the soft carpet at her feet. But eventually the man pulled free and even though Lynette's gasps for air sounded tortured, it was still obvious how aroused she was to recieve such treatment.

This oral game continued for several minutes, getting more daring with each enaction of it. Scully was beginning to feel drowsy with the voyeuristic charge she was receiving and as the man made to roughly part Lynette's legs on the rack and begin to subject her to an animalistic pounding on its frame, she wondered if she could survive watching more than one scene without submitting to the urge to sit and administer to the burning sensation ripping through her core. She already felt how damp her underwear was on her, the thin black lace sticking to her like a fabric skin. As she watched the man drive down into Lynette while he held her bound wrists tight in his strong hands, his buttocks glistening and tight with each entry of her, Scully felt an overwhelming urge to do one of either two things; implore that the movie be stopped or bury her hand beneath her skirt and bring an end to her need to release along with her friend on the screen.

The man pressed his forehead to Lynette's in a torrid close-up, their eyes locked in animal abandon, each provoking the other with just a look.

"I love fucking you, you whore..." The man rasped as Lynette ran her tongue along the slit of his lips through the black hood. "I've never felt such a willing hot pussy flooding over my cock as yours..." He drooled saliva between their mouths, Lynette willingly swallowing it like a fine wine.

"My pussy is yours..." Lynette's voice was barely intelligible. "I am yours...every inch of me..."

"Damn right..." The man speeded up his strokes into her as Lynette threw back her head in the agony of pure pained ecstasy. "Take it, bitch...TAKE IT!! I'm gonna destroy your pussy...you hear me? I'M GONNA DESTROY IT!!"

As the wet sounds of Lynette being plundered filled her ears, Scully made to move backwards in her delirium but was startled to find herself stopped by a figure behind her, a familiar voice whispering in her ear.

"Is it getting to you, Red?"

It was Dixon, his hard body pressing against hers from behind once more and the realisation nearly made her collapse with its timing. This was no coincidence. His arrival here as she watched this scene was purely deliberate. Scully wondered just how long ago this meeting had been set up but part of her didn't care. As she felt Dixon's strong hands on her thighs once more and travelling up her skirt, part of her resigned herself to what she felt was coming, wanted it more badly than anything else in this moment. His touching her accompanied by the animal sexual noises erupting from the screen made her head spin with pure lust, it was a virtual soundtrack to her seduction. And she wanted to be seduced here in this small private room. She wanted her dream from last night realised. Dana Scully wanted Dixon's cock inside her body for real.

He was panting in Scully's ear as he began to slide her slickened panties down her thighs, making her bite her lip until it almost bled.

"If you want me to stop, Red, I'll stop..." His voice was a broken-up and aroused hiss. "All you have to do is tell me..."

Her panties slid lower down her legs, she felt the fabric of her skirt touching her bare ass and that meant she could feel the head of Dixon's cock even more clearly against her. Such a small material barrier between him and her, it drove her crazy.

"But I don't think you want me to stop, Red...or you would have stopped me by now...wouldn't you?"

Her panties were at her ankles. On the screen, the man had unfastened Lynette's bonds and resecured her face-down on the rack. As he began to drive himself between Lynette's rippling cheeks, sweat and oils dripping on her skin under him, Dixon bit into the soft skin of Scully's earlobe making her emit an audible moan.

"Perfect timing."

He yanked on the panties still trapped above Scully's feet.

"Step out of them, Red."

As Scully found herself raising each foot, Dixon pulled the panties free and threw them onto the seat behind them. Roughly spinning Scully around, he tore at her blouse, buttons popping as he ripped at the white fabric and exposing the black bra underneath it, Scully's cleavage undulating in its confinement, a trail of sweat pooling down its deep valley. Dixon brought his head to her chest and Scully threw her head back as his mouth hungrily licked up between her breasts, tasting her sweat. As they backed up clumsily against the screen, the torrid anal fucking the man was administering to Lynette was played across their bodies almost as if they had entered the action themselves or taken the place of the couple on it. Scully ran her hands across the black man's almost bald head as he pulled one of her breasts from her bra and hungrily bit into it.

"Oh...my...godddddd..."

Scully found Dixon was pulling up her lower body to meet his as he spun her around hard into the side wall, bunching up her skirt to free her for him to enter. Scully began to pant with the exertion along with him, with the naked arousal flooding through her. Dixon's mouth collided with hers and she found herself parting her lips to allow him access, his tongue mixing with hers in a searing deep kiss that took her over the edge. As they parted, Scully's blue-green eyes locked with Dixon's, a string of saliva linking their lips as he brought one hand down between her thighs while the other one gripped her flushed buttocks for support.

"I want to put my fingers inside you, Red..."

Scully couldn't talk. Her eyes gave acknowledgement when her voice could not possibly. As she felt Dixon probing her, opening her out, her whole body rippled with the feelings he was stirring in her. As he worked her engorged clit with a steadily building speed, Scully leant forward and buried her teeth hard into the naked black flesh of his shoulder in an effort to hold back a pleasured scream she thought would shatter her lungs, an action that made Dixon's fingers plunder her deeper still.

"I'm a whore...I'm a fucking whore..."

Lynette's voice was a long prolonged squealing from the confines of the screen as Dixon eventually withdrew from Scully and slamming her head back against the wall pushed his slickenened fingers into her mouth.

"See how you taste when you let go, Red? Like honey, baby...like fucking honey..."

Scully sucked on his fingers, maintaining eye contact with Dixon as she suggestively drew out the action with an obvious implication. She felt Dixon's cock become harder against her thigh as he drank in the sight and knew she was seconds away from feeling that cock give her the release she craved. As she felt him take it in his hand and position it to a point in her she where she now felt she was streaming, the screen to the side of them suddenly went black with the darkness of a reel change in progress. The booth fell silent but for the sound of their excited breath and the contrast made Scully realise what was happening as if a curtain had been pulled down to let daylight into the dark.

She quickly disentangled herself from Dixon's embrace, disappointment and confusion evident in the black man's eyes as Scully tried to stand, pulling her dishevelled skirt down around her and trying to straighten her messed-up red hair. She realised she couldn't find her missing panties in the darkness across the booth but didn't care. Pushing her bruised breast back into her bra and trying to fix her blouse around herself as much as she could given its torn nature, she felt an overwhelming need once again to run overcome her but this time it was harder to leave this world than ever before. Looking at Dixon, she found herself unsure what to say in the circumstances. Scully almost wanted to apologise to him for her reaction and stay to get fucked by him like she never had been before. But as she parted the door to the booth and the outside light poured in she made her choice. She literally ran down the long corridor passing several quizzical members of staff and threw open the outer doors to the building, taking in the biggest gulps of air she ever felt she had taken into her lungs. She was unaware of the man who had been following her exit from the building.

--

He'd known how close she had been as he had watched from the projection room, hers and Dixon's bodies visible through the light stream, entangled, joined, one. He thought she would make the choice to take him inside herself and ride away her inhibitions with him. But she was truly stronger than he had realised which made her eventual surrender to her inner feelings excite him anew. The longer it took, the more potent it would be when the moment came and he suspected that deep inside herself she wanted him to be the one that took her there. He would know for sure tonight if she returned to Provocation. As he watched her drive away from the building, he prayed for that return like nothing else he had ever desired.

--

As Scully breathlessly re-entered her apartment block, she was grateful for the fact she had taken vacation days off from her new position at Quantico as a means of finding Lynette's whereabouts because she felt she simply wouldn't have been in a condition to perform her duties there the frame of mind she was in right at this second.

Perform.

Scully cursed herself inwardly for using such a term in her scrambled thoughts. After all, wasn't that just what she had been on the verge of doing a short while ago, performing? Performing sexually with a complete stranger in the confines of a small room showing a movie of her close friend engaging in intense and violent copulation while she did so? A man twice now she had entertained the thought of taking inside herself only to stop just on the edge of surrendering herself completely to her lusts?

Scully couldn't remember a time when she had been such a slave to her internal feelings and been on the verge of letting them take her to such dark and forbidden places. She had prided herself on her control and intelligence especially during the traumatic and trying times of the last couple of years. Was it so easy for her to consider giving her body and soul to the people in this secret world she'd discovered only 24 hours ago? Was it so easy for her barriers to crumble so readily? The sensation of being without panties under her skirt reminded her it was.

As she approached the landing on which her apartment was situated, Scully was shocked to see Agent John Doggett standing outside her front door, obviously in the process of trying to get an answer from inside. A cold wave of fear shot through her being, not a feeling she would normally experience encountering her colleague but intensified by just how vulnerable she truly felt in this moment. And increased by her awareness of having no underwear and sporting a torn blouse under her hastily buttoned-up jacket. She had always credited Doggett as a man who could read people very well and was afraid that he would somehow know her shameful secret just from surveying her for a few minutes with his distinctive and magnetic blue eyes. That fear was also coupled with the simple embarrassment she felt at knowing she was partially naked in his presence too.

"Dana."

And he had made it worse by using her first name, instead of the more formal use of Agent Scully he had once greeted her with. As he turned to face her as she slowly approached him, she realised that the way he spoke her first name was not too dissimilar from the way Carlos spoke it. There was a feeling beyond simple greeting or acknowldegement that permeated both. With Carlos there had been unmistakable sexual and lustful implication in the way he spoke her name, with Doggett a definitely protective massage of her name, no less intimate and Scully knew that a lot more feeling lied behind his voice and face than he would dare to express to her. There had been a time when his clear feelings for her she had pondered reciprocating despite her longing for the missing Fox Mulder. But she felt that there would be a deceit to that action on her behalf because she would never be able to give Doggett what he truly desired, there would always be a part of her soul that belonged to Mulder no matter how much Doggett's caring for her had moved her, and if she was completely honest, at times scared her.

She was scared now of other more immediate feelings as she attempted to move past him to open her door.

"Agent Doggett. What is it?"

As she rushed past him into her living room, her panic almost making her leave the key still in her lock, Doggett followed her, his brow already furrowing with a quizzical movement as she walked softly into the room behind her.

"I needed to see you, Dana. Wanted to give you a heads-up on that last lead we had on Mulder..."

Scully closed her eyes tight at the mere painful mention of Mulder's name. Her soft reply was a strained whisper.

"I suppose it's negative..."

Doggett's eyes filled with a discernible concern.

"Yeah. I'm so sorry, Dana. I keep hoping one day I...Monica and I can bring you some good news..."

Scully, in a bid partly to hide the tears welling up in her eyes from Doggett, disappeared into her bedroom, her voice sounding from inside it.

"I've become accustomed to hearing nothing but that..."

Opening the bottom drawer of her bedside cabinet, Scully hurriedly attempted to slide a new pair of panties up her thighs, aware of the irony implicit in the reason for her having to do so while in the same moment being once again tortured by the memory of the man who was no longer with her. Was that one of the reasons she had considered letting go so much earlier today? To relieve that pain, to feel the heat of a body desiring her, wanting her...in essence comforting her and making her feel whole. Taking her to a world where her pain and trauma didn't feature, only the satisfying of her hidden needs.

Before re-emerging from her bedroom, Scully ran a hand through her red hair, trying to compose herself and making sure the evidence of her torn blouse was kept hidden from view. She could still feel the thrill that had coursed through her when Dixon had ripped at it, his lust for her so primal it had almost tipped her over the edge. As she returned to the living room, she found Doggett still standing very close to the inside of the front door. So typical of him. Considerate of her feelings. Not wanting to impose on her when he felt she felt compromised. He was a good man but it always seemed lately he appeared to her in a bad time, a time when she'd have to send him away, to shut him out. And the guilt had having to do that had eaten at her a lot. Especially when he'd forgiven her so easily. She was afraid she was going to have to do it again.

"I appreciate you letting me know, John."

She gave him his first name to try to soften the blow once more, to try to tell him her desire for solitude was not a reflection on him and his actions. But she still felt bad inside.

"Are you ok, Dana? You always know if I can help in any way...I know since..." Doggett fought not to mention the name of the son Scully had recently placed into anonymous adoption for what she thought would be his true happiness, even though he himself was still confused by her action inside after all the battles to keep him close and safe. Especially after knowing full well what is was like to lose a son he wanted to keep equally safe more than anything in the world. "I know he's alright...and you've got to stop questioning yourself..."

Scully looked intensely at Doggett reading the own personal pain that was evident in him and understanding it fully. If only confusion didn't rein in her now, along with other emotions; shame, doubt, regret, want, need, hunger...If only her head was clearer and she felt she could ask Doggett to stay for just a little while...

"I'm ok, John. I'm really ok."

As he looked at her, Doggett already knew it was time to prepare for another reluctant goodbye.

--

Scully sat alone for an eternity. It was time to make choices. Choices she felt she had to make to ease the pain of another reminder of what she had lost and to reconcile something burning inside she knew had always been part of herself and that she had to come to terms with and accept or she would be truly alone. They were potentially dangerous choices she was weighing up in her mind, their repercussions possibly ending with her trapped in a world she might not want to escape from. But for the moment she wanted to escape the fragile surroundings around her like she never had before and she saw only one option that had been presented to her. Despite the mystery surrounding him and the people he knew, she knew there was an undeniable connection between her and Carlos that went deeper than pure basic lust, it was something deeper that could possibly be more profound than what appeared to lie on its surface and tonight at Provocation she decided she wanted to discover what it was, no matter what the ultimate price for looking might be. A price her friend Lynette might already have paid.

--


	5. The Private Room

Just traversing the darkened outer passageway leading to the central section of Provocation excited her that night, just the way the doorman's eyes had roved over her form as she walked through the entrance once more. His response to her might have been augmented by her choice of dress this time.

Scully had chosen to wear a silky black flowing dress with two tight straps supporting a daringly low-cut front that accentuated her cleavage. It was equally lower-cut the other side, showing off the pronounced quality of her naked back. It also required a lack of underwear to which she was unaccustomed; no bra, no slip, just lace black panties and thigh-high stockings complemented by a pair of shiny black high-heels. It wasn't a dress she had ever worn before tonight but one which Lynette had bought her as a birthday gift several months before. Scully had at the time been bemused by it as it was so a dress she would never ever consider wrapping around her person.

"Just because you're a mother now, Dana, doesn't mean you can't walk out and be glamourous sometime."

She had laughed at Lynette's comment then, much as her friend's warm and honest personality had always made her laugh during very hard times. But she had made a promise to step out with Lynette one night wearing it, never intending to but wanting to give her friend pleasure just by seeming to entertain the idea. Now she knew about Lynette's secret double-life she wondered if there was another purpose even back then about buying Scully the dress, an implied statement that she felt Scully could be just as daring as her if given the right encouragement. The thought had made Scully strangely aroused as she had slipped into the dress earlier in the confines of her bedroom hardly recognising herself in the mirror facing her in dress and deed. Maybe that was the point of wearing it in the first place. That tonight she didn't want to be Dana Katherine Scully teaching at Quantico, aware of a sinister alien conspiracy in the halls of power and lamenting the loss of her child and lover. She just wanted to be Dana, out in the night and seeking its embrace.

She wanted to look.....ready.

As she left behind the people whispering and panting urgently in the dark corridor outside and made her way into the main club area, Scully was aware of eyes on her from the first second. Male and female. Their attentions obviously focused on her, their faces betraying through mere suggestion fantasies that they would yearn to explore with her. She had never felt so wanted, so desired walking into a large room. It was an intoxicating sensation that made her forget her confusion and her pain. Part of her was amazed she could be so steady in her intentions in such a place but part of her was thrilled she could be. As she walked towards a now-familiar bar, the billowing dress revealing provoactive glimpses of her stockinged thighs as she walked, Scully could already see Carlos standing there almost as if her visit had been pre-ordained. She noticed the hungry and fascinated light in the man's grey eyes as they beheld not only the dress but the way Scully had styled her hair for this evening, she had pinned it back on her head leaving sensual wisps of red trailing down her bare neck and he could see that Carlos had noticed she was still wearing her cross pendant around that neck. A curious paradox given her religious upbringing and the way she was rebelling against her conventions this night. He knew that detail would especially intrigue him and she felt downright wicked presenting it to him. Presenting herself to him.

He was actually speechless for several seconds as she reached him at the bar. She smiled.

"No words?"

The strains of Depeche Mode's Stripped began to pump evocatively in the background, the songs lyrics reverberating in Scully's ears as she fixed her blue-green eyes with Carlos'.

Come with me

Into the trees

We'll lay on the grass

And let the hours pass

Take my hand

Come back to the land

Let's get away

Just for one day

Carlos finally found words as his eyes literally burned into her, savouring the depths she was peeling away to show him just in her expression.

"No words, Dana. Just thoughts. Prayers realised."

Scully offered him her hand.

"Take me to the floor."

Let me see you

Stripped down to the bone

Let me see you

Stripped down to the bone

Scully almost felt the crowd around the dancefloor part for them, such was the energy they were radiating between themselves. As they began to move rythmicly together under the neon light, their bodies came together and Scully felt the strength of Carlos' chest against her ribcage, felt her breasts press against him through the silky material of the dress.

Metropolis

Has nothing on this

You're breathing in fumes

I taste when we kiss

Carlos' hand was already travelling up Scully's thigh, running over her stockings, savouring how they clung to her skin. As their mouths connected and Scully invited his inside hers it was everything she'd imagined it would be. Deep, potent, charged....It was as if all the tension that had existed between them escaped into their mixing tongues, pooling on them and melting into them. Carlos' hand was inside her dress now as he pulled Scully closer still and she felt its warmth on her ass, their mouths parting and his kisses trailing down the side of her face and down over her neck and cleavage as she found herself locking her teeth into his earlobe and licking around his own neck, her hands losing themselves in his dark hair as even from this closeness she felt him harden. Their bodies were beginning to thrust slowly together as the song continued.

Let me hear you

Make decisions

Without your television

Let me hear you speaking

Just for me

Let me hear you speaking just for me

Just for me

The second kiss was more powerful than before, Scully lost in its rush as Carlos lay siege to her surrender. Breaking it, he held her face in front of his, hissing at her over the music.

"Do you know what you want?"

Scully's reply was a shaky, throaty moan.

"Yes...."

Carlos pressed his lips to hers, the crush of the impact taking Scully's breath away. She could feel the heat of the other male and female bodies surrounding them, the heat of their own bodies so close making Scully feel they were just one mass of sweat and sinew. As they entwined into each other more and more and more, the music of Depeche Mode began to transform into Massive Attack's moody but seductive dance track Angel which acted as a fitting counterpoint to the transformation that was enveloping Scully.

You are my angel

Come from heaven above

To bring me love

Carlos pulled away again holding her face once more before him, Scully feeling his strong hands gripping the base of her slender neck and pulling on the red trailing wisps of hair.

"Will you let me give you what you want?"

Her eyes

"Yes...."

She's on the dark side

Carlos pulled Scully into him for one more searing animalistic kiss, the mysterious man almost devouring Scully's face with his fervent hunger for her, Scully responding with equal torrid rage.

Neutralize every man in sight

Love you, love you, love you, love you

As they broke the kiss, breathless with their acknowledgement of their lust for each other, Carlos held her at arm's length as the multi-coloured lights of the dancefloor flickered and strobed all over them. Scully stood panting, her rising and falling cleavage straining against the silk of her dress, her nipples firecely erect through the thin material. Carlos savoured her form, basking in the release she was experiencing, already thinking ahead to what it might make her do when she was alone with him. He began to lead her from the crowded floor up a flight of metallic steps to the right of it.

"Where are we going?"

Scully was not holding back anymore. She was tired of reason. Of measuring, assessing, analyzing. She was not going to drown in pain anymore, live her life with restraint. She was going to let this night take its course, wherever it led her. And if it led her to a succcession of such nights, so be it.

"They have private rooms here...." Carlos stopped for a moment, turning to face her, reaching under her dress and pulling her sharply to him with her lower body. The subtle violence to the action made Scully tremble with anticipation. Their faces inches apart, Carlos pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes locked fiercely, and Scully felt she could almost be Lynette in the scene she witnessed being projected back at Davison Processing. She could still feel the promise of cock; erect, inflamed, angry pressing through the dress at her.

"And once the door closes behind us...." The sweat trickled down Carlos' face. ".....Then I have the feeling you'll show me what Dana Scully really wants.........."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they reached the private room area, Scully could already ascertain the noises of couples and groups sounding from behind most of the blue marble-plated doors that faced her and Carlos. The cacaphony of myriad sexual lusts being laid bare in this exclusive part of Provocation made Scully's mind swim with the thought of her and Carlos making similar noises once they entered one of the rooms. Of the many things they could do in its confines, of the many sexual rules she could break with him this night. Rules she now knew she wanted to break for certain.

Carlos opened the door to the final room in the long line of twenty, exposing a blue-tinged semi-darkness beyond in which it seemed no activity was already present. He gestured to the obviously aroused Scully to step through.

"If you really feel it's time, Dana, here is our playground for the night...."

Scully walked past him into the room, her body bathed in the faint blue lights afixed around its walls. There didn't seem to be much in the way of decoration or furniture that could be seen, just a large carpeted circular floor and a series of small marble steps leading up to the underlit frame of what seemed to be a large bed with two oversized cushions lying on it. On the wall by the bed Scully thought she could make out a row of assorted whips, cuffs, chains, collars and other obviously deviant items. They reminded her of the first of Lynette's scenes she had viewed, memories of the way the hooded man had run his whip suggestively down her friend's back returned to her. As did the picture outside Dario's studio of the redhead taking a whip between her clenched teeth. Both clear impressions of the kind of dark pleasures she could find in this world she had chosen to visit tonight.

"So, Dana, what is you truly want? What can I help you discover about yourself?"

She was aware of Carlos behind her, his warm lips on the back of her neck, his voice a deep intoxicating whisper in her ear as he ran his hands under her dress and up between her thighs.

"I can feel how ready you are...."

Scully's body bucked against Carlos as he began to rub his fingers against the large stain forming through her panties, his ministrations on her pooling centre making the dampness spread through the lacy fabric. She couldn't believe how good he was at touching her exactly where she wanted to be touched, at finding that one single spot without hesitation where she could be pushed further and further over the edge. It had been so long since a man had touched her right at that spot and with that expertise and as Carlos' fingers slid under her panties and inside her she cried out in the half-darkness, feeling the strain of her nipples creasing the front of her silk dress.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Dana? Letting go, being who you want to be...."

His hand pulled her panties to the side to give himself better access to her and the very audible squelching that filled her ears as his fingers pushed deeper still inside her threatened to make her come there and then- the delightful thrill of hearing a noise so base and animalistic making her entire being flush with barely-supressed ecstasy.

"This must be one of the sexiest things a man could ever do....make Dana Scully cream....."

His voice was an erratic panting cadence.

"You want to cream, don't you, Dana? Cream like a whore in the night with me?"

He increased the pressure of his ministrations until Scully could barely stand on her high-heeled feet.

"Don't you? DON'T YOU??"

Just as Scully felt she would finally slip away in the searing orgasm that was so close to claiming her, she became aware of the dim flurry of activity in the darkened corner by the bed facing them. As she fought to concentrate on what was occuring there, she was startled when the body of a young naked brunette was slammed down suddenly on the frame, another body becoming visible behind her. A black muscular body she had seen before, its hands sinking on the brunette's hips, digging into them until she squealed as Scully became aware of the formidable cock he possessed being pushed violently forward into her.

As Scully watched Dixon begin to fuck the woman bent over under him, her watery pleasured eyes staring straight at her and Carlos as she was taken from behind, Scully became aware that the hand that had been speeding her towards climax had stopped its motion and was withdrawing from the folds of her dress. As much as she was disappointed that she had been distracted by the sudden company that had joined them in the room, Scully felt the turn of events had actually worked in her favour. For all her surging lust to be here right now and in the company of Carlos, he had been the one who chose the location for her release, who had set the pace of their encounter and laid claim to her body and who in essence had held the power in their encounter. As she steadied her breathing while watching Dixon continue to thrust against the brunette's rippling buttocks as she clawed into one of the oversized cushions in front of her, Scully decided that as she had made her own decision to come here tonight she wanted to claim some power in how things transpired.

"Like the floorshow, Dana?"

Carlos ran his face along the side of hers, his teasing manner making Scully realise he had probably arranged for the interruption deliberately. And she knew the response he was probably expecting her to make as he whispered the question into her ear. It was time to surprise him.

"Oh, it's good, Carlos....but I can think of something else I'd like to see....."

Spinning on her heels abruptly, Scully slammed Carlos forward into the wall before he could even ask what that was. Keeping him there, she ran her hand down into the confines of his pants and shocking herself found the head of his formidably sized cock. As it filled her palm and she could truly feel its heat, she closed her eyes tight and squeezed it hard, making Carlos almost take a bite out of one of the blue lights situated by the side of his face.

"Maybe I'd like to see you release some of that control you show me....how about that, Carlos?"

Scully, surprised by the level of the animalistic behaviour she was exhibiting but gladly acknowledging it, tore at Carlos' belt, pulling it through the loops of his trousers, and snapping it free. As he gasped hard at another sustained pull on his cock from Scully's hand, she used her other one to pull his arms behind his back and wrap the belt around his wrists, binding them tight. As she finished securing him, Scully found she was riding a new adrenaline high and could see how the idea of no limits to expression here could be so appealing. Deliberately sinking her body into his back so he could feel how aroused her breasts were through the fabric of her dress, Carlos felt her hot breath at the side of his face.

"Maybe you'll be MY bitch for a little while tonight.....what do you say?"

"You ARE full of surprises, Dana......"

As Carlos seemed momentarily stunned at Scully's reversal of the situation, she began to pull his pants down his thighs, shredding his underwear as her grip on his swollen penis increased in intensity until she was leading him across the room with it. Slowly leading him up the marble steps towards the bed, Scully noticed the hungry look Dixon was giving her as they approached, her treatment of Carlos obviously surprising him too but also arousing him into pounding the brunette with even more sustained fury. She recalled the thoughts that had raced through her mind when Dixon had first approached her at the bar just a night ago, how even then just his touch and voice had aroused her to the point of almost consenting to have sex with him in full view of the club patrons. And she remembered the encounter in the movie booth earlier today when she had been so perilously close to taking the man's massive cock inside herself. There was something primal about Dixon and his obvious lust for her that stripped away any civilised side of Scully's persona and made her yearn to embrace the animal within her. She knew it would only be a matter of time before she consummated her own mutual lust with him and that made Scully's throat tighten. Stopping just inches from the brunette's panting screaming face as Dixon pummeled her, Scully turned back to face Carlos, part of herself still not believing what the feelings of switching control were making her do and say.

"You wanted me to see this, didn't you?"

She yanked hard on his cock, Carlos beginning to give a wide pleasured smile as he began to enjoy the sexual dominance Scully was showing over him.

"Yes....you know I did...."

Scully came to within inches of his face, bringing her lips close to giving him another torrid kiss, her blue-green eyes fixing him fiercely.

"You know what I really want to see.....?"

"What....?"

Carlos was alive with the anticipation of knowing what deviant pleasure was floating on the tip of her mind as she yanked hard on his cock once more, making him swallow tight.

"I want to watch her suck you...."

Scully made Carlos kneel on the bed before the brunette and ordering Dixon to move her head forward, took Carlos' cock and slowly pushed it between the brunette's moistened lips. Taking a step back as Carlos' cock began to be hungrily enveloped by the submissive woman, she fixed Dixon with her eyes and he in return made it quite clear with just one torrid look back at her what he was currently doing to the brunette he was wanting to be doing to her. It was almost as if he had redoubled the power of his pounding on the woman to show Scully what she truly had in store. His exhibition of unrestrained savage fucking made her mind fight not to get swallowed up in the forbidden thoughts invading it.

"Take her harder, Dixon." Scully breathed heavily, amazed at the words leaving her mouth but getting more and more aroused by the second at uttering them. "It'll make her suck him harder."

"My pleasure, Red....my pleasure...."

As Scully watched the threesome ignite, she delighted in the power she held over all three people. It was a new feeling for her to savour and it made her just as aroused as if she had let things take the course that Carlos had in mind, if not more so. She still hungered for the mysterious man as she watched him pull hard on his bound wrists behind him as the brunette sucked him more and more frenziedly in time with the own frenzy Dixon was inflicting on her with his powerful body. But Scully knew in this moment the more she came closer with each encounter to letting go, the more unbelievable the feelings would be when she went all the way to taking the final step. She wasn't going to let Carlos and Dixon keep all the power. She was going to have power too and raise the stakes of the sexual games offered to her even higher. Oh yes, she promised herself, the thrill of submission was undeniable, but the equal thrill of dominance could not be ignored. Scully was afraid that the journies she could take experiencing both sensations might make her not want to re-enter the real world. And she could finally understand what Lynette had gained from her trips into this secret world by becoming more heavily involved in it. She could so understand now.

Kneeling down at Carlos' shoulder, Scully whispered at him, relishing playing with his emotions in such a vulnerable sexual state.

"You can't come until I tell you that you can....."

Carlos' whole body language betrayed how close he was to letting go already and as Scully bit into his earlobe, her voice brought him closer still with its seductive huskiness.

"Not yet, Carlos....not yet...."

She knew Carlos was fighting to hold it back, his strong arms tensing hard against his restraints as he began to buck against the girl's face. Scully pulled his head back and pressed her lips hungrily to his, swallowing his desperate pants in with the kiss. As she pulled away she fixed him once more with a sexually-aggressive stare, knowing the effort to hold back his climax would be excruicating because of the way she was regarding him with such a look.

"You want to have me, then you don't come til you're told you can...."

The power of control was sweeping over Scully, electrifying her, making her feel there was no situation here she couldn't observe or indulge in. It was truly a rush like none she'd felt before and she wanted to prolong it as long as she could. As long as she could hold Carlos at that point. She hadn't felt her nipples so long before, so hard against her dress, hadn't felt her centre spilling so much like a river on the verge of bursting its banks. Just holding Carlos here was turning her on more than she ever imagined it could.

"Dana....Dana....please...." Carlos was begging her for release, pleading as Dixon smiled provocatively across at Scully, his own climax mere seconds away too. Scully's eyes were fixed on the running sweat caking his muscular black body and cascading onto the back of the brunette under him.

"Dana.... you have to let me....you have to let me...." Carlos was so close.

Scully locked her eyes with Dixon, enjoying the connection they were sharing. Thinking ahead to the time it would implode and engulf both of them.

"Now."

Carlos began a wild ejaculation into the brunette's mouth, semen spilling from it as she struggled to contain the deluge. At the same time, Dixon threw back his sweat-soaked head and screamed out his own climax into her, his hips violently bucking against her own as she was filled from behind too. Scully just stood watching them all let go, knowing soon she would be joining them in the greatest of releases.

Soon. When she chose to.

As a sweating Carlos fell forward into the woman's face and Dixon shivered against her back with a post-climax spasm, Scully slowly approached the group and pulling Carlos backwards removed his cock from the brunette's mouth. As she held it tight in her hand, Scully jerked it softly, delighting in the jolts of cum that spilled from its head as she did so. She felt the liquid run over her fingers and felt it was almost a branding of her flesh, a marking to signify how much she belonged here. She wanted to prove it by her next action.

"Clean me."

She offered her stained fingers to Carlos who slowly enveloped them, drawing out the action in the same way Scully remembered she had teased Dixon that afternoon when she had tasted her own discharge on his strong black fingers. His willingness to comply with her demand and his obvious savouring of it made Scully tremble inside. She knew she had to escape the confines of this club again soon or she might just cross too many barriers in one night. There was too much temptation here that would be so easy to succumb to.

"Dana...." Carlos tried to compose his voice, to re-assert some control to the situation. "I knew you would be a sight to behold when you began to release your desires....but I never expected this....."

"I know you didn't."

Scully leaned down to his face and shared a hot and passionate kiss with him, her tongue parting his lips and pulling him by his tongue into her. The wet noises of their fevered kissing made Dixon lick his lips as he extracted himself from the arching brunette. Like Carlos, there were times he liked to watch too. And the way Scully was kissing Carlos was arousing him with its torrid intensity. She could really really kiss. And as he watched the sexy redhead devour Carlos' mouth, Dixon's mind watered with the thoughts of being alone with her again.

As Scully pulled away, Carlos pushed his bound arms back to her, presenting them to her.

"I kept my end of the deal, now it's time to keep yours, Dana...."

For a moment it seemed as if Scully was about to loosen the belt as she moved her hands behind him but as they travelled back up him and ran through his close-cropped black hair, she yanked his head back and just smiled at him.

"Fuck you."

She turned away and began to exit the private room, Dixon's laughter at Carlos' predicament sounding after her.

"Goodnight."

As Scully disappeared back into the club proper, Dixon looked across at Carlos whose expression betrayed his total surprise at Scully's calling-off of what she had agreed with him.

"Seems like you have a real challenge there, my man. Something tells me Red isn't going to be a push-over...."

Carlos looked around at the semi-darkness that surrounded them and then back to Dixon. There was something different in his grey eyes.

"Untie me, Dixon. And then turn that whore around."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Scully Tastes The Forbidden

As Scully exited Provocation, she felt ecstatic. She had tasted the forbidden inside herself but managed to control its release and made it clear to both Carlos and Dixon that no matter how much her mind wanted a union with both of them it was going to be on her terms. As a light rain began to sprinkle from the night sky, it felt like a bath to Scully, washing her of doubt, of indecision, of pain. She stretched out her arms wide and allowed the water to splash on her body, its cooling presence dampening the fires that had threatened to consume her. She still burnt inside but as the rain-water trickled down her skin, she knew she could handle whatever new situations she was on the threshold of discovering.

Making her way down a brick-walled side alley to the club, Scully was aware that someone was following her. As her high-heels sounded noisily on the floor of the alley, her body raced with anticipation as she suspected who it was who was trailing her. As their own footsteps got closer to her, she stopped where she stood and slowly turned around to face them.

"In a hurry to get going, aren't you, Red?"

It was Dixon, standing there before her in the rain, now a little more dressed than when she'd last seen him but an unmistakable bulge evident and straining against the fabric of his slightly-torn blue jeans and part of his naked muscled chest visible through the wet open white t-shirt that was rapidly sticking to his flesh. Once again as she surveyed him, Scully was taken with the primal quality that permeated him and her eyes savoured every inch of him as he slowly approached her.

"I think you pissed off Carlos, Red." His smile was wide. "And that's not always a good thing to do. That little honey inside is probably getting a real good work-out right now with him for how worked up you got him...."

"I'm not frightened of him, Dixon."

"Oh, I can see that...." The gap between them was getting steadily less as the rain began to fall faster. "I like a strong woman....one who's capable of taking what I have to give her....and I can give a lot...."

Scully was aware how much the rain was making her dress almost see-through as Dixon stood now inches from her, how much it revealed her body underneath it to him.

"I saw you can....back there....it was quite a show...."

Their faces were close now. Despite the cooling wash of the rain, there was distinct heat in both of them now. The question in both their minds was whether it would erupt.

"Jesus....I don't think I've ever wanted a single woman the way I wanted you when I first saw you....There is fucking something about you, Red....and it gets me hard as rock...."

Scully noticed the considerably-enlarged bulge evident in his jeans now.

"I can see that too...."

Dixon raised both his arms and leaned into Scully, his hands resting on the brick behind her, his face so close Scully felt how erratic his breathing had become, his naked chest inches from touching her erect nipples through the wet silk dress.

"Question is....Red....what we gonna do about it?"

With a sudden move, Dixon reached down and threw Scully right up against the brick wall, the abrasive surface of which cut into her naked back. But the pain of the brick cutting into her skin actually excited Scully and as Dixon came close she found her mouth impacting with his. The kiss was wild between them, a hungry tango of lips and tongues signifying the want between them. As Scully pulled the muscular black man right into her, her hands gripping his shiny bald head, the kiss intensified to levels Dixon had never experienced before with any woman. It seemed to last a torrid eternity before they seperated, both breathing heavily and both extremely uncontrollably aroused.

"I wanna fuck you...." Dixon's hands were under her dress, already hooking in the elastic of her panties. It was an action that brought back pleasurable memories of the encounter from earlier that day once more.

"I know you do...." Scully's blue-green eyes were swimming with what she was feeling and at that moment Dixon thought how they were the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Their voices were like fevered whisperings in the city darkness.

"I want inside you, Red...."

"I know..."

"All the way inside....wanna move in you...."

"Yes...."

"Twist in you...."

"Yes...."

"Turn in you...."

"Yesssss...."

He spun Scully around to face the brick-work, her breasts through the wet dress pressed into it as she felt him bunching up her dress to reveal her museum-quality ass. She gave off a startled cry as Dixon simply tore her panties off and threw them to the rain-soaked alley floor. Scully heard the sound of Dixon undoing his belt and the rustle of his jeans being pulled down his thighs. She could feel the heat radiating from his groin without him even touching her and she had to bite into her lip hard to stifle the animal moan she felt she was going to make when she felt the head of his cock brush between the cleft of her buttocks. As he pulled up Scully's dress higher still, Dixon saw the Ourobourous on her lower back.

"I like your tattoo, Red....."

Another reminder. Of another night when she took risks.

"You know where I wanna put it...." Dixon's voice was a broken-up hiss at the side of her face. "......Don't you....?"

"Yes...." The saliva in Scully's throat felt so thick she barely knew if she made a proper reply to Dixon's question. All she could think of was that level of control she had exhibited back in Provocation and how Dixon had aquired it for right now. And she trembled inside as she contemplated the kind of sex he wanted with her.

"Ever had it there?"

Scully wasn't going to answer. But she knew the answer. She remembered a sentence from a rebellious young friend of hers years ago.

a good Catholic girl never takes it in the ass

Scully gripped the cross around her neck, remembering a time when her religion had made her afraid of even entertaining such a thought in the positive, and of other forbidden deeds for which there would be some ultimate punishment because of their sinful conontations. But standing now in this rainy alleyway with a man who wanted to claim part of her no man ever had she felt sinful, wicked, a bad girl indeed. And wasn't that another reason she'd stepped out into the night tonight- to be bad? To do something no-one who knew her well would expect of her? Except maybe Lynette? Lynette, who she now suspected knew of a hidden side that existed in her soul and had unconsciously tried to get her to accept it? Wasn't there a need in her to be bad apart from her desire to gain comfort and an end to pain? Trade one pain for a pleasurable one? Wasn't that just what she was about to do? Indulge in pleasurable pain?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched them from the end of the alley, the rain failing to cool what burned in his heart for her. He had anticipated things from her, delightfully perverse things, but not the surprise she had lain on him tonight. Not the way she had made him a spectator on her journey when he had wanted to be a guide. The brunette had been no substitute for her, just a means of releasing the frustrations he had after having her stir him so perfectly. Though he only saw her as the brunette submitted to him, red hair instead of brown covering her eyes as she threw her face back to look at him, imploring, begging, screaming. Only saw the woman who now stood with another man eager to plunder her and closer than he had been this night. As close as he wanted to be. As his grey eyes burned, he pondered if she would stop this encounter from transpiring, stretch the string even longer before surrender became her only possible action. As he watched their wet bodies from the shadows, he wondered what she would do.

He liked to watch. But this time he really had to watch. To see what she did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tension in the alley was close to breaking point as Scully felt Dixon behind her testing her limits of control. As he moved his formidable cock in slight movements against her wet skin, Scully knew everything he had done to this point was to see if he could truly drive her over the edge of surrending to him. His hissed statements at what he wanted to do to her, his throwing her up against the bricks, his pulling up of her dress and his destruction of her panties. His very clear intention of where he wanted to take her. It was all being done because he wanted to do it, yes, but it was also to see how far she would go.

Scully was aware of him giving her the option to stay or run again, having demonstrated in front of him back in the private room in Provocation her ability to take control of a situation. That ability she had exhibited had excited Dixon even more and increased his hunger for her. And she had deliberately provoked him all during her domination of Carlos, knowing he would probably follow her from the club if she really thought about it. And her plan had worked perfectly- just how hard Dixon's cock was pressed against the backs of her stockinged thighs told her how much it had.

"It's your call, Red...." Dixon panted, moving his hands up and down her stockings and reaching between her thighs. "You want to leave, you better damn well do it now cos once this starts between us, it doesn't stop....do you understand, Red?"

As the rain continued to fall on them, Scully felt his strong fingers enter her again, just like they had in their earlier torrid encounter. Luckily the pressure he was exerting on her was light, otherwise she might just have reached orgasm before any sex even occured. Her wet dress now clung to her body, feeling like a second skin on her and betraying ever inch of her toned petite body underneath. She might as well have been naked.

"What....do....you....wanna....do?"

Dixon increased the tension by discarding his shoes, shirt and jeans and throwing them to the side of her making Scully swallow hard at the thought he was now totally naked behind her. She wanted to turn her head so badly and see him in all his nude muscular glory once more, his black skin covered with trickling rainwater but was afraid she would totally lose her sanity if she did so. But as he withdrew his fingers from her and offered them to her mouth, she pondered if she'd hadn't already gone insane.

"Tell me what you want, Red....show me...."

Scully knew her choice was inevitable, she was just postponing it with every second she delayed. She was too hot now, too afire after the events of the last twenty four hours which had assaulted her senses to run. She had to stand and face her desires and give Dixon some control. She wanted to submit to him and truly take a first step into a world she had stayed on the borders of for such a long time now she realised. She bit down on his offered fingers in confirmation of what she wanted. No words were necessary.

"Oh yeah....."

As she tasted her essence on him, she felt Dixon's hands tearing her dress, ripping the silky fabric right up her back in a vertical line and shedding the wet garment from her to land in a pool of water to her side, floating there like a discarded life-jacket she had refused to grab onto.

There was no chance of rescue for her now, Scully thought, as she stood wet and naked except for her stockings and black high-heeled shoes in front of Dixon. A good job too because she didn't want to be rescued. She just wanted to be taken. She was so charged now it didn't even occur to her that she no longer had any clothes to cover her when she returned home.

Leaning down on the wet floor of the alley, Dixon began to run his mouth and tongue around the jutting roundness that was Scully's ass, the contact making Scully shut her eyes tight and claw the brickwork. When he began to part her cheeks and she felt his a barrage of his spit pool in her crack, Scully felt a shiver travel down her naked spine, Dixon smiling at her anticipatory spasm. When he pushed his fingers slowly into her tight opening to further his river of spit inside her, Scully almost passed out with the forbidden waves of pleasure burning her body on the inside. It was an unusual feeling just having his fingers there, she lost her breath when she imagined his cock replacing them.

After several minutes of ministration during which Scully squirmed on his probing fingers, she felt Dixon stand back up to his full height behind her. She braced herself for what she knew was coming and found Dixon's left hand offered out to her side.

"Spit in it." he ordered her.

Scully fought hard to produce saliva because her throat was so dry but managed to produce enough to line Dixon's palm. Her heart hammered against her fragile-feeling ribcage as she realised what he needed it for. As Dixon washed Scully's saliva up and down the full-length of his cock which was still partly slickened by the brunette he had fucked back at Provocation, he pushed her forward back against the brick wall and positioned himself on line with her, parting her cheeks once more.

"This might hurt, Red....prepare yourself, baby...."

Scully pressed her naked body hard against the coarse bricks, her breasts scratched by the rough surface, as Dixon began to push the head of his cock into her ass. She shook as she began to feel him stretching her open and he locked his strong black legs around her pale white ones to keep her in position as he attempted to push more of himself into her.

"Oh god......."

Scully was finding it a struggle to accomodate even the smallest fraction of him and was afraid she would be truly torn open if Dixon placed his entire cock inside her. He withdrew from her as she exhaled sharply, the muscles in her body relaxing for a second with the relief. But then he attempted penetration once more, Scully gasping and straining as she struggled to take him. As he slowly edged in deeper and deeper, a thought suddenly occured to Scully even though her eyes were stained with tears.

"Shouldn't....we.....?"

Dixon read her unfinished sentence.

"No condom, Red. No need to be afraid. I'm clean."

Scully found herself realising that she had hoped a condom wouldn't be necessary. She wanted to feel every single nuance of his cock inside her if she was willing to take it there. And it fuelled the animal eroticism of their coupling if it was without protection. She realised she was taking a risk accepting Dixon's word but something told her he wasn't in the habit of lying to her.

"Jesus, you're tight, honey...."

Dixon pressed further into her making Scully grit her teeth. It was unmistakably hurting her to try and accomodate him and she thought the pain would swallow her whole with its intensity. She felt her legs almost buckling at the tension in her body as she panted heavily at the effort required to hold him inside her. She truly hadn't realised how big he would feel as he entered her.

"I'm....not....sure....I can....take....you........unnnnnhhhhh....."

"Hold on, baby.....don't tense....relax into it......relax....."

Dixon was determined to bury himself into her to the hilt and Scully struggled against the burning sensation rippling through her to try to relax her muscles to ease his entry. She couldn't believe that she was truly engaging in this primal moment even as it happened. There had been men in her past who had lusted for her but none with this outright savage hunger. She had never crossed this line with any of them and part of her was reeling from the fact she was allowing Dixon to do such an incredibly intimate and in a sense animalistic thing to her. But then that's why she had given him control; tonight Dana Scully wanted to do something she had never done before- to be fucked like an animal. To bask in the hungry shadow of a man whose lust for her made her feel real, desired, wanted like any woman should be in their life. It was her justification for giving in to her base desires.

"That's it....yeah....that's it...."

Dixon was all the way in now, Scully's back arching and her loud cry echoing down the alley, over the sound of the heavy falling rain. As he pulled slowly back and forward again, it was still painful for Scully and she moved her hands back to push at Dixon's straining hips.

"Dixon....please...."

Dixon pulled on her red hair, snapping her head back towards him, and it fell unclasped down around her shoulders once more.

"Please...what?" He thrust hard into her, making her body buck on him. "Please....what? Say what's on your mind, Red...."

Scully was afraid to say the words as the pain wracked her body, though her mind screamed them to make Dixon go harder inside her and make her body fully accept it.

He thrust again, Scully's fingernails scraping the wall.

"Please....what? Say it, Red. Just say the words......"

Another thrust. Scully flailed wildly.

"Say the words...."

When they came from her lips, they were just a pant, a breath of lustful air.

"Fuck me..."

He yanked hard on her red hair knowing she was really beginning to accept him, in control and inside her.

"Again, Red."

Scully felt the pain metamorphosising and a new feeling beginning, just as burning and intense but highly flammably pleasurable as Dixon emphasised he wanted her to repeat her words with another hard yank on her hair.

"FUCK ME!"

Dixon needed to hear nothing else. His next thrust pinned her to the brick and he began to intensify his thrusts as the rain splashed and cascaded down their naked rutting bodies. Scully's ass was soon slapping so hard against his hips that the noise was visible even over the rainfall, Dixon taking her hard and without restraint, delighting in every pained gasp, every exhaled scream as he pummelled this sexy little redhead that had made him so hungry just by walking into a room. His eyes fixed on the ourobourous on her lower back, the way it seemed to almost come alive as her body impacted with his, the ink seeming to move with every fevered pounding attack on her.

"The tattoo...." he hissed, pulling her head back and kissing her violently. "Tell me about the tattoo....."

Scully couldn't believe the sensations flooding through her, the unreleased carnality that was claiming her as Dixon took her ass.

"A man...." she panted. "six years ago....."

"Tell me more, Red...."

Their bodies were joined in rain-soaked ferocity now, Dixon letting his hands fall to his sides and letting Scully begin to push back on him herself, getting more fevered with every sentence.

"Needed someone.....wanted someone....felt so alone...."

"More...."

"He....had....a....tattoo....so I got one....too.....I felt....wild....that night.....needed....to....break....free...."

"Keep....talking....."

"We were....at his....place...."

"He.....took you?"

"Yes.....I let him.....I wanted to...."

"Did he....take you....like this?"

"He....wanted to....but....I....wouldn't....let....him....."

Dixon brought his hands back to her hips, digging them into her skin and hitting her ass with renewed intensity.

"So....he.....only....had....your....pussy.....?"

"All.....I'd....let....him......"

"So....in a way....you.....were....in....control......"

The hot humid night mixed with the splashing rain was making him drip all over her naked back, making her ourobourous drown in sweat and water. Scully had lost one shoe in her attempts to steady herself and she was on the edge of losing the other one as she raised her hips higher to meet Dixon.

Her stockings had been torn by Dixon as his lust for her had consumed him and the holes in them ripped wider as Scully struggled to keep pace with the grunting, gasping black man. Her breathing was laboured with the strain of enduring such unrelenting anal sex from him.

"I'm......still.....giving....you.....what....I....say....you....can....have......"

Scully bit into his arm as she swung her head to the side, her red hair hanging over her eyes, damp and dripping. Just like her. Like never before.

"I.....chose....."

"I know....." His fingers pushed into her again, spilling her on the wet alley floor as she opened out. "I know...."

Scully knew she wouldn't last much longer. She had lost time, had no idea how long they had been going at it. Dixon's stamina was truly incredible considering the intense fucking he had aministered to the brunette back at Provocation. It was like a never-ending fantasy being in this torrid wild situation with him, reaching new and bolder levels of expression with every pull of working muscle and skin, and any minute she felt she'd wake up back in the bed of her Georgetown apartment, her thighs wet, alone in the dark.

But this was no dream. This was happening. Because she'd chosen for it to happen.

Dixon noticed the pre-orgasm tension in her body and lost control. His thrusts descended into pure animal attack. Scully was buffetted against the wall and could do nothing but hold on and try and survive the final onslaught. But his fingers on her clit and his cock in her ass were making survival tough. She felt the build of release burning her as her breasts bounced in time to Dixon's sexual aggression. She debated walking would be impossible after what she had been subjected to here, she would have to be carried away. Her ass burned on him, the sound of it slapping off Dixon deafening, pain and pleasure in a cocktail that she was drinking down like she was easing an eternal thirst. He took one of her breasts in his strong hand while the other made her pussy explode, yanking hard on her long engorged nipple and taking her finally and ultimately over.....

"Do it, bitch...."

The use of that term was the final thing needed to make Scully come. She threw back her head and screamed her bucking, rutting orgasm as Dixon violently ejaculated inside her ass at the self-same moment, his whole body jerking spasmodically as he filled her to her brim. They flung themselves at the wall and hung together, wet naked white on black flesh, hips trembling, limbs jacking, mouths locking, sweat mixing. Animals in the night. Releasing their mutual lust for each other, squirting and spurting it from themselves in a liquid geyser. Scully was breathless at the amount of semen Dixon was still pumping inside her and she showered his black legs with her own spilling juices as she remained locked in his embrace.

They stood shivering and pulsing together for several minutes, their intense exertions leaving them soaked to the skin, Dixon leaving his cock inside for those few minutes and keeping them locked together with it. When he eventually withdrew it from her, Scully cried out, arching her back hard. She could barely stand and tried to stay against the wall to compose herself. Her ass stung with the battering it had received from Dixon and if she had still had panties, she would have found them too uncomfortable to slip back on. She just continued to lean against the wall as the rain became lighter on her body and watched Dixon retrieve his jeans, shirt and shoes from the wet ground.

Words seemed superfluous after what they had just shared. They just continued to exchange intense glances with each other, basking in the afterglow of their explosive sex. As Dixon slowly approached her, he took his discarded shirt and put it around her body, the wet fabric barely covering her nudity but acting as a covering of sorts. Scully felt it was almost a tender act after the sexual savagery he'd just inflicted on her. He was a paradox alright.

His dark eyes looked into hers and they shared a deep and potent post-climax kiss.

"You're fucking incredible, Red...."

As their lips parted, Scully's blue-green eyes registered the impact of the journey she had just taken with him. He tried to move her away from the wall.

"I'd better make sure you get home, Red."

He was aware their encounter had not been unobserved and was anxious to get out of the alley as soon as possible.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Having The Power

As they traversed the wet back streets to where Dixon had fortunately parked his car, Scully held tight onto the muscular black man, his warm and strong body supporting her exhausted almost-naked frame. Her whole body still ached from the formidable fucking she'd sustained from him back in the alley and part of her tired and spinning mind still couldn't believe she had invited Dixon to do that to her. But another part of her was coming down from the undeniable thrill that had coursed through her at having such risky and intense sex in a public location with such a strong and dominant man who was determined to make her take all that he had. As she clung to him as his car came into view in a small side street close to Provocation, she was grateful they had not come across anyone walking the back streets given her obvious state of undress. Not that she was ashamed at what she had just done, but she wanted to keep it secret and private between her and this stallion of a man. Little did she know that every fevered second of their sexual encounter had been viewed by a third party.....

As they drove back to her Georgetown apartment, Scully struggled to stay comfortable in the passenger seat. Despite the soft leather of the seating, it was uncomfortable for Scully to keep in the one sitting position due to the burn that still radiated from the agressive anal sex she had received from Dixon. She truly felt he had torn her open with his formidable cock and wondered how long it would take her to be ready for another such fevered encounter if the possibility of one arose. Her mind swum crazily with just the thought of doing such a thing again and as she stared across at the bare-chested Dixon as he drove, she could still feel the undeniable heat that was evident between them. She knew deep inside they would fuck again- it was just a matter of time. And Scully wanted them to fuck again. She wanted that more than she realised.

No words were exchanged between them as they continued their journey, just unspoken glances that conveyed far more than words ever could. As the familiar building that housed Scully's apartment came into view, Dixon slowly pulled them up near its entrance and retrieved a long black coat that was lying on the right back seat, offering it to Scully.

"Better take this, Red. Got to keep up appearances in front of your neighbours...."

Scully wrapped the thick black coat around herself tight, its softness feeling like a cocoon around her still damp body. She was grateful for the extra covering for as much as she had enjoyed her walk on the wild side this evening, it was a different world. And she wanted to keep it seperate from her more normalised one- at least for now. The coat almost functioned as a barrier, obscuring the sins she had committed in the night. As she slowly rose from her seat and went to exit the vehicle, Dixon reached across and lightly touched her arm.

"Will you be ok, Red?"

Scully felt a surprising tenderness in the voice that asked her the question, miles away from the deep aggressiveness that had permeated it as Dixon had pounded her from behind earlier. She gave him an affirmative response with her tired blue-green eyes.

"I'll be fine....Goodnight."

The undeniable tension that filled the air between them lingered for a few seconds as they looked at each other, Scully wishing she didn't ache as much as she did because she so much wanted to invite Dixon into her bed, but grateful on the other hand that ache was stopping her doing so for now. She had to control what was happening to her and regulate it or it would smother her.

"Goodnight, Red...."

It was obvious that in his reply he was making the implication that he wished to be with her again as soon as possible. And as Scully felt his eyes on her as she slowly entered the building, she knew it would happen again when she chose to let it happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she stood under the invigorating spray of her shower, Scully felt the steaming warm water was washing away her transgressions, making her Dana Katherine Scully once more instead of the Dana who had wandered out into the darkness to taste its forbidden pleasures. But as the hot liquid cascaded down her naked body she knew that part of herself was still putting up a wall by thinking of herself as two people when only one had made the choice. Her actions tonight where motivated by a part of herself that had risen to the surface from the depths inside her where it had been locked away. And it was part of who she was. It was undeniable now. But it still frightened her if she was honest with herself.

She took tender care of washing her bruised and marked back, still bearing traces of its impact with the coarse surface of the brick wall back in the alley. But despite how gently she tried to soothe it and clean it, the sensation of dull pain that still lingered there only reminded her of the total abandon of the evening and she had to fight hard not to mentally re-create every moment of being with Dixon because she was afraid it would once more take her breath. Likewise, as she bathed her ass which was marked with Dixon's handprints, she winced as the water couldn't completely soothe the considerable damage that Dixon had inflicted on it. But Scully knew part of her savoured the pain and wanted to taste more of it. Wanted to embrace the dark sexual feelings it stirred in her soul.

As she entered her bedroom, still wet from the shower and daubing her naked body with a towel, her bedside phone began to ring. Scully stood for a moment, surprised at receiving a call at such an hour of the night as it had been considerably late when she had made her journey to Provocation. But as her mind pondered who it could be, one possibility entered her mind, obvious when she considered it. And when she considered something she had done to the person she suspected it was that evening.

"Hello?"

As she slowly picked up the phone, a familiar voice sounded on the other end of the line. Though it seemed to have lot some of its seductive calmness since the last time she'd heard it.

"I see you're a woman who really likes to take risks, Dana...."

It was Carlos and there was a subconsciously angry edge to the tone of his voice as Scully listened and then replied.

"If I feel they're worth taking, yes...."

Already Scully felt that the shift in power between them at Provocation had caused a potent shift in Carlos' attitude and she could feel the unmistakable ecstasy of the feelings of control flood through her body as she prepared to stand her ground with the mysterious man again.

"I opened up this world for you and as exciting as it was to see you turn the tables tonight as you explored the strength it gave you there comes a time when you have to know when to relinquish the power and keep promises that you made....promises I expected you to keep with me....and only me.... for the time being....."

Scully could read the implication in his words that he had somehow been witness to her and Dixon's encounter in the alley. As much as that realisation unnerved her, at the same time she felt an unmistakable thrill that he had seen that she had chosen to make her first deep step into the twilight world with another besides him. Right from the moment she returned to Provocation, Scully had made a decision that whatever would occur would be on her terms and her terms alone. As much as Carlos intrigued her and aroused her, she wasn't his plaything, she didn't belong to him. She belonged to herself and seeing the encounter with Dixon would clarify that for him. She suspected that was another reason for his anger. From what Dixon had told her, Carlos was a man who very much liked to set the pace and Scully had been the first to really challenge him. That thought empowered her even more and added to the delicious arousal she felt knowing her sexual confidence had enflamed Carlos to such an angered state. Scully knew in the past she had sometimes held an attraction for men of power and who sometimes lorded power over her, she had now recently discovered just how much she liked to be in the position of wielding the power over someone else. Especially someone whose hunger for her was as clear as Carlos' was.

"I chose to take the steps you offered me...." Scully assertively countered. "And tonight I made the choices I wanted to make....if you weren't involved in the final culmination of them, that's because I chose you not to be....for the time being...."

Scully could feel Carlos' further surprise as she continued to actively challenge him over the phone and enjoyed the silent fury of his reply.

"I didn't realise what a true slut you were, Dana, deep inside....seeing you with Dixon made me realise what a whore in professional clothing you really are.....how easy it was for you to unleash the animal within...."

Scully smiled at his obvious baiting but refused to let it provoke her. It was all part of Carlos' new game and she knew what move to play.

"Did you like watching us, Carlos?"

The direct question threw him for several silent moments and then Scully felt the anger begin to thaw to be replaced by a grudging admiration, an edgy one still but admiration nonetheless.

"You're a complex slut, Dana. I'll give you that."

Scully smiled at the fact she had forced him into a corner.

"Thank you. And that tells me you did like what you see." Scully threw the wet towel to the bed. "If you're honest with yourself, I think the animal inside you was satisfied tonight...."

There was a heated ferocity to Carlos' next words that made a delightful shiver pass down Scully's naked spine.

"You'll have to go a lot further than you did with Dixon to satisfy me. I think soon you'll see that."

"Goodnight, Carlos."

Replacing the receiver, Scully slowly sat on her bed, wincing slightly at the feel of her battered behind and smiling at her ability to already hold her own in this strange but darkly erotic new world she had stepped into. As she slowly lay back and moved her hands lightly across her breasts, Scully closed her eyes and welcomed the dreams she knew she would have that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Scully walked through the foyer of the FBI Headquarters building in Washington DC, she pondered on how long it had been since she had stepped foot in this building. Her reassignment to the FBI Academy at Quantico had meant her time in these familiar surroundings was considerably limited of late except when she had been called in for assistance with the X Files cases now being investigated by her former colleagues John Doggett and Monica Reyes. She found herself inwardly pleased her involvement with the X Files had lessened considerably due to the memories standing in the office made run through her mind, particularly of the man she'd worked so closely with for all those years, who she came to love and who was now no longer there. But once again this day John and Monica had sought out her help and she felt she couldn't turn down their request, not only for all the times they'd gone to bat for her but also to preserve the integrity of what was Fox Mulder's quest.

As she passed near the security point leading up to the main elevators and offices, the dark-skinned security officer beckoned her over to the detector checkpoint.

"Agent Scully. Over here please."

She found it strange she was being asked to go through the standard security procedures usually carried out for visitors to the building. But wasn't that what she was now, Scully debated inside, as she approached the detector and the officer. Someone just checking in with a life she used to have?

"Please remove any items that might be picked up by the machine please, Agent Scully."

Without missing a beat, Scully removed any small metallic items she was carrying on her person and laid them into the provided tray and made to move forward but something stopped her.

"Hold on a minute. I nearly forgot something."

Scully's hands travelled up into the confines of her skirt and she began to slide her panties down her stockinged thighs. Removing them completely, she handed them over to the officer who gave them a savoured smell and placed them into the tray.

"You always did wear such sexy panties, Agent Scully. Please go through."

As Scully passed through the detector, it emitted a shrill little beep that brought back a distant troubling memory for her and as she stopped in her tracks was surprised by the officer just nonchalantly waving her through the checkpoint.

"Oh, it's ok, we know about the implant by now. Please proceed, Agent Scully."

Scully continued ahead, her mind curiously not reacting to the officer's words but instead feeling nervous about her lack of underwear as she bustled in amongst a crowd of fellow agents in one of the main lifts. She found herself deliberately trying to keep from close contact with anyone around her should they detect her little secret. But her concerted efforts seemed to be for nought when she felt herself brush up against a very tall agent behind her, a slightly middle-aged man with brushed back grey hair and wearing a very dark suit, tie and trousers.

"Oh, excuse me."

The man merely smiled as Scully turned to behold him.

"You're very excused."

She felt the man's hands on her thighs and looked around nervously as they moved slowly upwards savouring her stockinged skin. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, Agent."

Scully was grateful when he and the rest of the people eventually filed from the elevator, leaving her alone and able to compose herself as she continued to travel to the lowest level of the building. Soon she was traversing the outer hallway leading to the small basement office that housed the X Files and no matter how infrequently she'd walked down this hallway of late, it still felt like somehow she'd never left.

"Dana."

John Doggett looked up from his desk as she entered the room, Scully still painfully aware of the surrender of her underwear when she'd entered the building and hoping that the conversation would be brief so she could ease the risk of Doggett knowing how naked she was in a way before him. As he stood to his full height, his features obviously betraying how pleased he was to see her but also some unmistakable concern, Doggett presented Scully with a small file in which there were four or five A4 sized black and white pictures.

"What's this?" Scully enquired slowly opening the file for a better look at the pictures.

Doggett slowly walked past her, coming within inches of brushing her back which made her retreat a few inches, and walked into the small storage area on the far side of the office, his voice sounding behind him.

"I'm not sure, Dana. I was hoping you might be able to shed some light."

Scully's eyes opened wide with shock as she beheld grainy images of herself entering the Provocation club dressed in the silky black dress she'd worn the previous night before Dixon had torn it from her body in his lustful rage. How had she been caught on camera? And who had forwarded the pictures to Agent Doggett? Scully felt her throat tighten with the fear of her secret life being revealed in front of a man she held deep respect for. A man who felt equal respect and a lot more for her. What would he think of her if he knew the reason she was there? Doggett's voice continued to sound from the other room as he obviously searched for something in it.

"They were forwarded anonymously to this office, to me personally. A friend of mine who works Vice told me about that place once, what kind of things go on there. And I must admit I was kinda surprised to see you walking through the door...."

As Scully stood, the photo she was currently surveying in her hand shaking along with it, she felt totally exposed in the small office, afraid of Doggett walking back into it and the truth she would be unable to hide from him in her blue-green eyes. How it could change everything about their relationship and how he saw her, maybe Monica too if she saw them. And who had sent them in the first place? Who? She needed to know.

"Dana...I....I'm just afraid....what would happen if these pics....." Doggett tried not to betray his obvious distress at what he had seen. "I mean I wanted to ask you why...."

As Scully slowly placed the file and photos back on the desk, she was startled to find herself suddenly being pushed forward onto the desk, spreading the papers on it all across the carpeted floor, and trying to hold onto the desk for support as she felt her skirt being bunched up behind her. As a hard male body became evident against her, she felt a face press to the side of hers and a familiar deep voice hiss in her ear.

"Time to finish what you started the other night, Dana. But we'd better keep the noise down if you don't want Agent Doggett to hear you, Lord knows what's already going through his mind from the pictures I sent him."

Scully gasped as she felt the cock belonging to Carlos penetrate her roughly and begin to fuck her, the mysterious man keeping his hands locked on her shoulders to keep her solidly in place for the sexual treatment he planned to administer to her and his strong legs keeping her own spread apart against the desk.

"You ok?"

Doggett's voice sounded a little closer and Scully panicked at the same time she was enjoying the feel of Carlos inside her, his fevered breathing teasing her ear.

"I'm....I'm fine....." Scully tried not to betray what was being done to her in her shaky voice but it was so hard to bite back the moan that was striving to escape her lips as Carlos moved his hands down and manipulated her swollen centre at the same time his cock pounded into it.

"You don't sound fine...."

Pressure was building in her along with Carlos' thrusts. Pressure to run. Pressure to stop Carlos and escape from this stifling room. To escape the queries that she felt would expose her journey into a twilight sexual world. And pressure to say to hell with it. Pressure to come.

No, need to come. Want to come.

"Dana...."

Doggett was steps away from re-entering the office and seeing her on the desk being taken.

"Please wait out there....Agent....Doggett.....Just for.....a....minute....please...."

Scully's legs were buckling. Carlos' hips so hot against her ass. She was burning, drowning, seconds from creaming. If Doggett could only wait. She could bluff him, lose the photos somehow and her secret would be safe. It would remain hers. But she had already surrendered her panties when she entered the building. People knew. Knew who she became in the night.

Carlos' voice was a deep drawing whisper.

"What would they think of you if they knew?"

As Scully's eyes fixed with Doggett as he re-entered the room and stopped, she threw back her head and screamed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully awoke to morning light breathless, wincing as her body stretched out with the violence of sudden waking, reminding her of the discomforts she felt from the previous night. She slowly came back to reality and was surprised that she had slept fully naked atop the covers of her bed rather than dressed in her nightclothes inside them. As she slowly moved her hands across her breasts, feeling the marks left there by being pushed against the brickwork, Scully remembered how far the step was she had taken into a secret world whose dangers were even haunting her subconscious. Of the risks thrown up by it. And what scared her more than anything as she recounted her sins as the light of the sun moved over her body was how soon she might be ready to mutiply them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was difficult for Scully to concentrate on the more mundane aspects of her daily routine after the events that had taken place in the last 24 hours, events which screamed anything but mundane. She had a couple of lectures to prepare for her teaching class when she returned to Quantico but the aches that ran across her body constantly pulled her from the task of finishing them to a point she was satisfied with. The aches reminded her of Dixon's unleashed animal passion for her and Scully's mind reeled everytime she recounted the intensity of their encounter. She had never had sex that intense before in her life and had certainly never felt the sensation of being plundered anally. She licked across her own lips at how excited the thought of being in such a situation again made her and at the same time reprimanded herself for being unable to maintain her usual important focus on her job.

The day continued to drag on, Scully fully expecting to be rescued from her routine by the ring of her phone once more or maybe by another mystery package. She had to fight to stop herself several times from getting into her car and returning to Davison Processing to view the rest of her friend Lynette's movie or re-visiting Seducer Productions and Dario. Thoughts of Lynette and Dario reminded her of his telling her that a final sequence was soon to be filmed for Lynette's movie and since the events of last night had distracted her from questioning Carlos when that might be, she remembered she actually had Dario's number printed on his business card. Maybe if she gave him a call....

Scully pondered the wisdom of doing such a thing considering how she felt after last night's strenuous sex. Suppose Dario told her the shoot was tonight, somewhere local? The temptation to watch the shoot and to reunite with her friend Lynette would be overwhelming and suppose events went out of hand again and there was someone else at the location waiting to tease her and maybe do something more....She wasn't sure that her body could take another sustained fucking after the one she had just endured....

My god.

Scully realised she was already contemplating how her body would feel during another torrid sexual session and couldn't believe herself. She had to get a grip and not let the lure of this secret world snare her too much with its promise of forbidden sins being realised. But it was so difficult. As in control as Scully wanted to remain, it was so hard not to be. That thought was borne out to her by her eventual dialling of Dario's number.

"Dana. This is a real pleasure again so soon. How are you?"

The familiar darkly seductive tones of the director sounded over the phone, once again catching Scully in their attention-grabbing cadence. She found it hard to speak for a second.

"I'm fine, Dario. I was wondering....." She paused momentarily, afraid of betraying how eagerly she wanted further information on the Lynette shoot.

"I was wondering if you had a definite date for Lynette's return for her final scene...."

She could feel Dario's wide smile even over the receiver.

"So you didn't see Carlos at Provocation last night? Ask him?"

Scully felt she was sure Carlos wouldn't have mentioned the events last night to Dario, losing control of the situation in front of Dixon being enough humilation for a man so used to being in control.

"I saw him but we got a little distracted from discussing that subject...."

"Really?"

Scully felt she wasn't going to titilate Dario with any further details and hoped he would just give her the information she needed so she could end the call.

The minutes before his reply seemed to last an eternity.

"Well, Lynette called me in the early hours of this morning and wants us to be ready to go at the end of this week. 10 o'clock this Friday. The warehouse on N Street. Third row."

That was only a mere four days away and at such a familiar location too. Scully really hadn't expected it to be that soon and at that particular locale.

"I don't suppose Lynette left you a number to reach her at?"

"Well, she stressed she would rather talk to you then and there." Dario's voice was a delighted whisper. "I think she was rather excited when I told her how intrigued you might be to watch the filming....and how much you enjoyed seeing some of the previous parts of the movie...."

Scully almost dropped the phone at the revelation that Lynette already knew she had witnessed some of her friend's cinematic debauchery. And doubly so when she pondered the relaying of how much Lynette enjoyed the idea of Scully being there when she filmed her last sex scene. She was interrupted from the feelings flooding through her body by Dario.

"Will we see you there then, Dana?"

Scully wondered if this whole scenario was a massive game being played around her. Obviously there had been hints that Lynette had probably harboured thoughts of how she would cope entering the same secret world and she wondered if she had been the one to persuade Carlos to seek her out and draw her in. But Carlos had seemed genuinely surprised by her presence at Chances the night she had been looking for Lynette and it could have been mere coincidence that he had already had contact with Scully's missing friend. After that first encounter they may have got together with Dario to orchestrate her journey and also included Dixon in the plan. But even though Dixon had been heavily involved on the scene, she really didn't get the impression he was a manipulator or a gameplayer, just a hungry man who wanted her and had seen an opportunity through Carlos' games to get close to her. And hadn't he seemed very eager to rush them from the scene of their wild sex in the alley, almost afraid of something?

"Will we see you there?"

But, Scully remembered, hadn't she willingly entered this world, even though she suspected games were being played with her? And hadn't she played some games of her own too and enjoyed them? Didn't she totally feel she could hold her own in this twilight world?

"I'll be there, Dario. Goodbye."

As she replaced the receiver, she exhaled sharply, knowing those four days would seem like forever to her. Maybe she would have to take another dip into the forbidden world before then to save her own sanity as she pondered the motivations of the people who populated it. And her own. But she was afraid to walk through the doors of Provocation again so soon. Maybe there was an alternative....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked from the club savouring the night air filling his lungs, enjoying the contrast of the calming stillness of darkness with the garishly-lit frantic heat of the bodies surrounding him in Provocation. But despite the stillness, his heart beat fast thinking of her. She filled his thoughts and every breath he exhaled had her dispelled on it. She had proven more of a challenge than he had expected and though part of him was exhillarated by her strength in playing the game so well with him there was another part which was frustrated at wanting to be the one who intially bore the power and directed it. And that had not been the case. She had turned his power against him and teased its limits. She had chosen another to spilt her open for the first time, to pierce her surface and let her inner lusts start to spill out. And he had burned inside as he had watched Dixon be the one who took her over the edge and made her scream out her primal sexual self as he plundered her wet hot body. Burned inside at his plans being thwarted to be the first man taking her there, making her willingly cream from his fevered ministrations in her.

He found himself in the alley where she had committed her transgressions and ran his hands over the course brickwork that her fingers had flailed widly against, that had roughly marked her flesh as she had bucked in abandon, that she had flung herself against when her final release had consumed her. He could still feel her heat radiating from the wall, what she had left behind her. The pulsating trail of desire that coursed through him and he drank from as he stood there. He had felt that power over the phone that morning as she had stood her ground with him, that unmistakable need to push him further, to see what he was capable of.

He was capable of a lot. She would soon see. She would soon feel. Feel like nothing else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold it there."

Carlos felt something prodding into his back, through the folds of the long black coat he was wearing, and without even turning knew what it was. The familiar voice tormenting his ears told him who was holding the gun on him and he smiled. It was almost as if he had willed her here, just by touching where she had burned brightly the previously night, like he'd conjured her.

"Revisiting the scene of the crime, Dana?"

As he felt the gun press tighter against his back, he felt Scully come closer to him, her face at his shoulder, her voice low and teasing.

"Aren't you?"

Carlos maintained his composure and began to deliberately push himself back harder on the barrel.

"As I said, I had no idea of the slut I was unleashing in you....the primal beast that lies shackled under those sharp professional clothes....I would have liked to have been closer when she first burst truly free...."

Scully pulled back the weapon she had trained on him and slowly stepped back but kept it pointed at him as he slowly turned around to behold her with his penetrating grey eyes. Carlos noticed she was dressed in a long black trenchcoat that almost matched the one he was wearing and there were traces of thigh-high stockings underneath its confines. As she stood firmly on her high heels before him, she maintained an equally firm fix on him with her own blue-green eyes.

"Could you have taken me where Dixon took me, Carlos? Could you have made it feel as good as he did? I'm curious."

Noticing the momentary flicker of anger that flashed across Carlos' eyes at the direct comparison, Scully felt a definite rush of arousal course through her at the feeling she was truly pushing his buttons once more. It was a dangerous game but it was addictive to play. She'd never classified herself an adrenalin junkie but this was a totally different feeling and she liked its rush. She liked it a lot.

"Curiosity is good, Dana...." Carlos spoke quietly, calmly, belying the fire burning inside him as his eyes sought to mentally remove the coat from Scully's body. "After all, that's what first brought you into this world. Curiosity about the fate of a missing friend, then curiosity about the secret life she managed to keep from you and its abundant forbidden pleasures.....Curiosity brought you this far....my question to you, is how much further do you want to go? Much further than you went with my good friend Dixon I imagine.....is that why you're here tonight, Dana? Curious what I could show you....what I could give you?"

Scully slowly lowered the gun to her side.

"Perhaps."

Carlos began to slowly approach her, his open coat billowing around him, making Scully almost feel he resembled a dark angel come to earth.

"I could give you so much....I think you always knew that from the moment I took you through the doors of Provocation....but there have to be rules, Dana....rules to the game....you can't always break them....much as I know full well the power that can make a person feel...."

Scully continued to keep the gun lowered but still stood firmly to the spot as Carlos stopped just inches from her.

"Something tells me you've always enjoyed having the power in your games...." Scully replied, her voice equally quiet and calm, even as she felt the heat rising inside herself too. "I can feel your whole life's been very much about control...."

"Hasn't yours?"

Carlos slowly retreived the weapon from Scully's hand without resistance from her.

"Hasn't your whole life been constantly one of control? Hasn't that control been much harder to sustain in recent years, with all the pain I can feel you've had to face? Isn't the time right for you to totally give away that control and the limitations it imposes on you, isn't it just the right time to allow someone to show you what pleasure there is in total submission to what you truly crave, what you truly need?"

Carlos took the gun and slowly traced it along the side of Scully's face, making it travel slowly across her cheekbone and behind her ear, gently parting her red hair behind it. He was aware of Scully's tongue slowly lick across the front of her lips as he did so.

"My only concern is you might still be a little delicate after last night, Dana...." His face slowly moved into hers, his eyes close and burning into hers. "And delicate is something you can't afford to be if you totally submit to me...."

Their lips were so close to touching as Scully smiled.

"I'm not that delicate, Carlos...."

With a sudden flash of movement, Scully locked something cold and metallic around his left wrist and spun Carlos around, the gun dropping noisily to the alley floor, as she brought his right wrist sharply around and locked that too. Pushing him forward into the very brickwork she was recently pounded against, Scully pulled hard on the handcuffs binding Carlos, bringing her face to the side of his and hissing assertively in his ear.

"I'm far from fucking delicate, you understand?"

Carlos felt her hands rip into his pants and he tried to steady his frame against the wall as she tore at the material before turning him around again and pushing him to a crouching position on the wet ground, his partially-erect cock sticking out from his torn black trousers. As she slowly walked away from him, he struggled to stand, a white-hot fire making him try to futilely pull apart his restraints but only resulting in the cold drip of blood along his wrists. A cold drip that became warm when he beheld Scully turn to face him and open her coat to reveal what was beneath.

"You understand?"

Scully's voice was husky with implication as Carlos' eyes ran over her. She was naked underneath her coat except for a silk black bra that curved over her breasts like a see-through second skin, the points of her violently-erect nipples straining against the tight fabric and making the slight discomfort left by them being scratched against the brickwork the other night painfully stimulating. The bra was matched by equally silky black panties that were just as transparent to the eye and telegraphed her obvious arousal through them. Despite the strain it had endured during her session with Dixon and the aches it still carried, Scully's body was alive with the sexual electricity that switching the powerplay was again giving her and as she ran her hands along the thigh-high stockings that complemented her underwear, her every curve and heightened muscle were powerfully highlighted by the shadows that ran over her from the overhanging lights in the alley. She congratulated herself on the impromptu journey she had made to a local lingerie store earlier that day and could see she was severely provoking Carlos' lusts with her alluring ensemble. The naked want that poured from him for her washed over her and made her feel complete in a way she had never felt before. It was truly intoxicating and definitely the alternative she was looking for until she had recovered enough for another intense coupling.

Carlos struggled harder against the cuffs.

"I understand if I get loose, Dana, you will pay a heavy price for provoking me...."

Scully sauntered suggestively over to him, making sure she provocatively posed her body for him as she walked. Pulling him to his feet, she turned Carlos and pushed him against the brick, reaching down to yank down his trousers exposing his muscled toned ass to the night air. She moved inwards and pressed her warm centre against his buttocks, the sensation of her through her panties making him buck in her grip. She curved her stockinged legs around his thighs almost as if she was going to mount him from behind and reached around and took a firm hold of his cock in her hand which was already swelling in spite of his frustration. He gasped as Scully slowly moved it up and down in her fist and she delighted in its pulsing throbbing warmth.

"I could make you pay a heavy price right now...." Scully whispered in his ear as she continued to manipulate his cock. "I could tear this away from you if I wanted to....stop dead any games you might want to play in the future....that's the fucking power I hold in this second...."

Scully was shocking herself by the sexual ferocity she was stoking up in herself but undeniably riding the wave of primal lust that was enveloping her soul. She leaned into Carlos and bit into his earlobe, her voice a low hissed moan.

"I have all the power. Say it."

She yanked harder on Carlos' cock, making him jerk spasmodically in her embrace as her body melted into him, her panties wet against his ass.

"Say it. Say it or I'll...."

Scully pulled hard on him as the blood from his bruised wrists snaked down his arms.

"Say it.....fucker....."

It was obvious Carlos was deeply aroused despite his restraint and the heat of his anger, the pre-cum spilling from his head was a testament to that. He slowly turned his sweat-streaming head to face her, his lips almost twisted in an animal snarl.

"You....have....the.....power.....Dana....."

It was a strangled hiss. And Scully could tell how much he had fought saying it. How much he had fought the surrender forced on him in this round of their battle.

"Good boy."

Scully began to jerk him fast as he threw his head down against the brick, holding his legs tight with hers as she worked him closer and closer to a searing orgasm. She felt close to coming herself just from the power of holding Carlos in this moment, dictating the course of the encounter. The fabric of her panties was stuck to the backs of his thighs with the arousal flooding from her streaming core as she masturbated him frenziedly, furthering her assault on him by constantly biting into the tender flesh of his lobe.

"I was fucked against that wall, Carlos...." She was panting in his ear as he fought to hold back the orgasm Scully was forcing him to have. "Mark the spot for me.....mark the spot where I got fucked...."

Carlos threw back his head, his teeth gritted as he began to violently ejaculate, his semen spurting hard and splashing the wall in front of him as Scully continued to jerk him hard, determined to drain him dry. As his wild climax subsided, Scully fell against him, her whole body shivering as she felt his release and shared in it. Her coat hanging around his trembling body as she held him close to herself. Their bodies remained locked for several minutes as Carlos' semen dripped down the brick, Scully watching its trail down the wall and feeling that it was significant to her own journey deeper into this world that was consuming her.

Eventually she withdrew from Carlos, unlocking the cuffs around his wrists and letting him fall to his knees to the alley floor. As he sat on his haunches attempting to get back his breath, Scully saw the blood on his arms and was shocked by how far she'd pushed the encounter. As a doctor, the thought of harm to another being bothered her greatly. But as a flesh and blood woman who yearned to explore this world of sexual pain and pleasure further she was also elated by how she had set and held the pace with him once more. And she knew that he had probably gone to points that surpassed tonight in his previous sexual journies. At least that's how she justified her domination of him this evening and its results. As she slowly wrapped her coat back around herself, she walked slowly over to her discarded gun and retrieved it, placing it in the folds of her long coat. Looking back at Carlos who had picked himself up and was leaning against back against the alley wall near to where he had discharged on it, she fixed him hard with her eyes.

"I may just be ready soon to pay that heavy price you mentioned, Carlos....but you'll have your work cut out for you to exact it...."

Scully disappeared into the night, the shadows of the alley consuming her in more ways than one.


	8. Packages And Bustiers

As Scully re-entered her Georgetown apartment, she was trembling. Throwing her coat to the floor, she made immediately for her bathroom, dousing her flushed face with cold water and slowly looking up at her own reflection in the mirror facing her as it dripped down her features. Did she still recognise the person that had just violently dominated Carlos back in the alley? Did she truly know just where her next step into the forbidden world that had opened up for her would take her and possibly what it would make her consider doing next? As much as the possibilities that raced through her mind electrified her they also deeply frightened her. Had she submitted to the use of too much power in these games? Had that power already changed who she was so quickly?

Who am I?

Scully felt the glass in the mirror break as her fist struck it, her features fracturing along with it as its splinters cascaded into the sink.

To hell with it. I chose to be in the place I am now. It fulfills me when I need to be fulfilled. I enjoy the anticipation, the power, the release this world gives me. I even like the pain. It's better than the pain I leave behind me.

Scully held up her bleeding hand and once again saw the blood travelling down Carlos' arm. The parallel was not lost on her as she surveyed the half of her face that was visible in the shattered mirror. As she squeezed it, it bled more, Scully shedding her blood the same way she was shedding her inhibitions. And she didn't want to stop.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she awoke to the thin shaft of sunlight that peeked through her curtains the next morning, Scully was brought out of the dark and decadent dreams that had assailed her mind as she had slept by the ring of her telephone. At first she lay rooted to the spot with hesitation, suspecting who might be on the other end of the line. Afraid and yet at the same time aroused that it might be the start of the next part of the game between her and the man she believed was calling her. But then curiosity overcame her and she answered the call. It was a familiar voice sounding in her ear alright but not the one she'd imagined it would be.

"Dana?"

It was Doggett. Glancing at the clock in her living room, she was surprised by how early it was and how early he was calling her.

"Yes, is everything ok?"

"I was just about to ask you the same." The concern that he always showed for Scully was evident in his voice even over the phone. It always touched her.

"The thing is, Dana, someone delivered a package to the office here addressed to you this morning...."

Scully almost dropped the receiver in shock, recounting her dream from the other night of Carlos acosting her in the X Files office and of the photos of her outside Provocation that had been forwarded to Agent Doggett. Surely this was some kind of crazy coincidence? But what if it wasn't? A dry fear claimed her throat as Scully finally answered him.

"A package?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A mixed collection of thoughts had assaulted her mind as she had quickly showered and dressed to get to the office as soon as possible. It was unlikely that the package was anything from Mulder as he would know better than to alert certain parties in the FBI to his whereabouts. Scully herself was totally in the dark about his current location so she dismissed that possibility. That just left her with the dreadful thought that somehow Carlos had documented her twilight visits just like in the dream she'd had and was sending copies of that documentation to her friends and colleagues as a means of revenge for what she had put him through the last couple of nights. As she pondered how he would have discovered where she had previously worked, Scully recounted that he had been briefly in posession of ID belonging to her and could have traced her work background using that. He was an intelligent man and given his obvious preoccupation with her would surely have gone to great lengths to find out as much as he could about her. After all, wouldn't that give him even more of the control he took great pleasure in exacting over people? More control over her? Maybe if was responsible for this package, it was a means of him regaining some of the control in their game. And she wanted to do whatever she could to keep the upper hand. And also to keep her visits to her secret world private.

As she entered the X Files office that morning, just Doggett was present behind the desk, instantly standing as soon as she appeared in the doorway.

"Dana."

"Hello, John."

Scully could sense he was still apologetic about the obvious pain he had caused her on his visit to her apartment to relay news of another false lead regarding Mulder and she tried to divert herself from the way he was looking at her because it dredged up so many emotions she felt she could not deal with in this moment. It was enough to deal with the events that had befallen her recently and made a hidden part of herself break free.

"This package you said you had....where is it?"

"Oh, here it is."

Doggett handed her a brown A4 sized envelope which Scully fortunately noticed was still sealed. Her name was written across the front of it in bold marker with the address of the office below.

"You say this arrived first thing?" Scully asked holding the envelope down by her side.

Doggett noticed the slight trembling in her hand as she held onto it and was aware of the tenseness of her whole body language. This hadn't been the first time he had felt that tenseness with her but it was a lot more pronounced than it ever had been.

"Yeah..." he replied slowly approaching her. "Came with the regular mail. Something you were expecting?"

"Maybe...."

Scully looked up at him at his full frame standing before her. His eyes were wet with regard for her. Like they always were.

"Dana...I know you have your reasons for not being here full-time anymore and I understand em. But I....Monica and I....we don't want you to feel you gotta shut yourself away....I know sometimes in life you have to step away from painful memories but you're much too...." His voice trailed off as he realised the extent of the emotion pouring out of himself to her. "What I'm saying is, you shouldn't have to grieve forever...."

Scully fought to control her own emotions. She had been away from Doggett's company for many reasons, but one of them was the way he could get to her through her defences. Not many men could do that. She came close to him, her eyes staring deep into his.

"Neither should you...."

Scully brought her arms around him and a surprised Doggett slowly placed his around her. There had only been a couple of times in their brief partnership when she had been so close to him and the sensation always overwhelmed him and made him aware of how much he felt for her. Monica Reyes had been that close to him too several times but it never felt the same as having Scully in his arms. It never would. She held onto him for several moments, enjoying the protective nature of the way he held her but then realising that she'd maybe once again invited him in too close. They slowly parted, their faces still close.

"Dana...." A confused Doggett began to respond but Scully cut him short by placing a light kiss on his lips. She made sure not to hold it long because of the way she knew it would make him feel and the way it might make her feel too if she sustained it.

"Thank you."

Slowly, still holding the envelope, she turned to leave the office, feeling the emotions radiating from John Doggett even with her back to him. As she reached the doorway she turned to behold him one last time solidly standing there like the rock he had always been for her. She could easily have loved him for that and in a way she did.

"I won't shut myself away, John...." Scully smiled at him. "I just need time...."

As she disappeared into the outer hallway, Doggett could still feel her on his lips, and knew he would for a long time to come.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully had to fight an overwhelming urge not to tear open the envelope to see what was inside it before she'd left the FBI Headquarters building. It was only when she was in her car and what she felt was a conisderable distance away from there that she stopped on a secluded side road to inspect its contents. She ripped into the envelope like a woman possessed, needing to know. Needing to know if it was from him.

As five black and white photographs landed in her lap, Scully hurriedly surveyed them, her eyes opening wide with shock when she beheld they were shots of her and Dixon's torrid sexual encounter in the alley a night ago, slightly blurry through the covering of rain that was falling that evening but unmistakably featuring her and the muscular black man engaged in the fevered anal sex that she still felt the aftereffects of. Firstly getting over the shock that had Doggett chosen to open the envelope he would have beheld these photos of her having sex with Dixon, Scully then pondered if it was Carlos or a third party that had taken them. And given the spontaneous nature of the encounter, who could have been prepared in advance with good enough camera equipment to capture the two of them? Despite Carlos' manipulative nature, he had seemed too angry about the pairing to have wanted to record it but maybe he had still passed these photos on to be addressed to the FBI building from another source? And who else had Scully encountered recently who might have the photographic experience to do such a job of getting such good shots of her in action? Whose studio featured rows of erotic photographs adorning its outside walls? Who else would have guessed she'd be at Provocation that evening? There was but one name that came to her.

Dario.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Scully parked opposite the building that housed Seducer Productions at 3588 Prospect Street, she saw the mysterious Dario exiting the building hurriedly and driving away in a darkly-hued convertible. It seemed her timing had been perfect to get some more answers about the operations of the man she suspected was behind the shots of her and Dixon. She had certainly not felt like directly confronting Dario again so soon and possibly tipping Carlos' hand as to how much he'd thrown her if he was the one responsible for sending the photos to the X Files office, and the fact Dario would hopefully be absent from his studio for a little while meant that she could do some good investigating of the premises. Leaving her car, she made her way slowly over to the building unaware of a figure watching her from a nearby side-street......

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew she would make the connection for herself and it would lead her here. Everything was proceeding as he had felt it would and soon she would begin to pay for her transgressions against him. His mouth watered at the thought of what was soon to come to pass and he knew that every second of her penance would excite him like nothing else ever had or ever would. And what made his heart beat even faster was his knowing that deep down she would enjoy it even if she didn't know it fully yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breaking into the studio didn't provide much of a problem for Scully and she was surprised at the lack of any kind of major security system as she forcibly gained access, trying to ignore the provocative rows of BDSM-styled photos adorning the walls either side of her. As she once again navigated the tiled wooden floor and the erotic art and sculptures that lined it, she reached Dario's office area and began to rummage through the paperwork on his main desk. Unable to find anything but schedules for upcoming movie shoots, Scully entered the minature editing suite to the side and found a row of digital editing equipment, video machines and small tv screens lining the room, along with camera equipment and various boxes of tapes scattered around it. Perusing the tapes, Scully's attention was diverted by a box that had boldly written on its side "LYNETTE- Scenes 1 to 9". Looking through the tapes in the box, she noticed there seemed to be an individual tape for each scene and with a trembling hand Scully withdrew the tape proclaiming itself to be SCENE 9 from the box. She assumed this was to contain the final scene Lynette had recorded for Dario before her imminent filming of a final scene in just a few days time and maybe the action on the tape would give Scully a better idea of what lay in store for Lynette in that new scene and herself if she choosed to attend its filming. The discovery of the tape temporarily distracted her from her hunt for evidence that Dario had shot the pictures of her and Dixon as she slotted the tape into one of the video machines.

The environment was a lot darker and the details of the location a lot harder to ascertain from the first couple of shots as the tape began to play. But through the darkness Scully felt she could hear the loud moaning of a female voice and adjusted what she believed to be the volume control on the tv screen the tape was playing on. It sounded like the moaning was being accompanied by the striking sound of something against flesh. As a figure came into view, Scully's eyes opened wide when she finally made out her friend Lynette standing, her wrists and arms chained above her to an overhead rail, dressed in a skin-tight leather bustier that accentuated her large breasts, a black heavily-spiked collar around her neck. Her hair was tied and bunched up high and her eyes were covered with a dark trailing blindfold pulled tight around her head, a black leather split skirt, stockings and long high heels finishing up her provocative style of dress.

Scully jerked along with her as a long leather whip impacted with the bare flesh of Lynette's back, cutting hard into the skin and making Lynette's cries fill the mysterious room where her torment was being inflicted. Already there was a marked increase in the intensity of the action being portrayed on the screen compared to the other scenes Scully had witnessed. Sure they had been intense in their own way but a definite level of sadomasichistic sexual violence permeated this scene right from the beginning which unnerved Scully to the core as she continued to watch a masked whip-cracking stranger continue to lay the device heavily into Lynette's skin as she hung bound at his mercy. The blows getting more and more intense by the second, raining down on Lynette as her screams escalated in pitch, though it unnerved Scully more to hear the obvious arousal that filled the screams. Lynette was enjoying her beating.

When the whipping eventually subsided and Lynette hung trembling in the aftermath of it, the masked stranger walked forward and reaching forwards yanked Lynette's head violently backwards by the hair, his familiar-sounding voice hissing in her ear making Scully instantly know his identity.

"I love a whore who can go beyond her limits...." Carlos whispered savagely from the screen as he slowly removed his mask and launched a savage animal kiss to Lynette's mouth that left her lip bleeding. "You just keep taking it and taking it, don't you? Nothing gets me harder, whore. Nothing."

Scully watched as Carlos violently ripped away the leather skirt revealing the fact that Lynette had no underwear beneath and witnessed him jabbing his fingers between the rounded curves of her ass, making her buck spasmodically on his hand.

"Whore likes it, whore wants it....doesn't she?"

Lynette's response was a strangled moan of confirmation that sounded more like the cry of an animal than a human. As Scully continued to watch, her throat dry and strained with the tension emanating from the screen, Carlos pulled off his dark flowing slacks revealing his powerfully toned legs and the erect and powerful cock that Scully had recently manipulated in both Provocation and the downtown alley. That cock disappeared sharply in the space between Lynette's full buttocks as Carlos proceeded to inflict the hardest most unrelenting anal sex possible on her, making Scully flinch in her seat at the lustful unrestrained savagery of it. Lynette's hands pulling hard on her bound wrists, her entire body arching as Carlos pummelled her in his iron grip, yanking her blonde hair, slapping her face, digging his fingernails sharply into her flesh until he drew blood. And all through the ordeal, Lynette imploring for more with her barely intelligible cries. Imploring Carlos to demolish her utterly and totally.

Scully snapped off the tape, breathless from shock but also breathless from something else that coursed through her. She shook her head not believing how aroused the darkly erotic scene had made her deep inside and as she ejected the tape from the machine, she flung it hard at the opposite wall, angry at herself for having such a reaction and questioning what this strange twilight world was making her feel. And what possibly awaited her friend Lynette if every scene raised itself in intensity? Could Scully condone her going any further into this world and letting herself be treated in such a fashion willingly? Could she herself control her emotions if she even considered watching the scene after this being filmed live? Was it even right to consider it?

As Scully moved back from the editing table, a piece of paper fell at her feet. Reaching down to retrieve it, she found herself swallowing hard as she read what was written on it.

Dominion Club 10pm Thursday. Discussion of Scully's participation in Final Journey scene. Bring Lynette.

Scully fell back into the chair, aware of the rising heat in her body mixed with fear as she weighed up the implications behind the note. What were Dario, Carlos and possibly Lynette too planning for her when she attended the filming of the final scene on Friday night? What limits did they expect her to cross? As Scully postulated being put in the same position as Lynette on the tape, she felt a shiver run down her spine. And she was scared when she felt it could be a partly pleasured one.

She could leave this world now. Go back to her normal life the following week at Quantico and forget Provocation existed and the people who frequented it. Chalk up her last three nights experiences to fatigue and confusion. But she had known what she was doing. She had made obvious choices. And the choice before her now she surmised was to locate where and what this Dominion club was and attempt to penetrate it to find out just what was being laid in store for her. And if she was really honest, just how much Lynette was involved in the machinations.

Part of Scully also suspected that was exactly what Carlos had planned for her to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully had located a flyer for the Dominion Club amongst the clutterings of Dario's office which gave her the address as 190 Holder Ave and gave her a clearer picture of what infiltrating the club might entail her having to dress like. It was obviously a much more underground environment than even Provocation had been and the ad seemed to convey an extremely deviant atmosphere with its depiction of people adorned with what could only be described as extremely fetishistic clothing. Scully had pondered where on earth she would actually find the kind of clothes to wear to pull off her infiltration. It had been relatively easy to find a local establishment that had sold the kind of lingerie she had worn when she had dominated Carlos in the alley but as for a place that would supply her with the kind of fetishwear required for visiting Dominion.....

Luckily a further search of Dario's studio had led Scully to another side room she hadn't noticed on her previous visit that contained racks of provocative female clothing meant to be worn by the various women who appeared in Dario's movies she had surmised. And it was here that Scully had found an outfit that was uncannily similar to the one she had witnessed Lynette wearing in scene 9- the same combination of tight leather bustier, heavily spiked collar and black split leather skirt. She had tested the clothes against herself and found that they pretty much seemed like they would fit her and she had been alarmed by such a fact of coincidence. Almost as if it had been planned for her to find such suitable clothes so easily.

Back at her Georgetown apartment a couple of hours later, Scully slid her body into the provocative clothing and found it did indeed fit her. The bustier was a tighter fit that it had seemed on Lynette and pushed her cleavage up considerably until her breasts were on the verge of spilling from the outfit. The skirt too was tight on her, even with the splits that rose up each of her thighs and as she added the final refinement of the collar around her neck, Scully was amazed at the figure who stared back at her from the bedroom mirror even though she hadn't completed her whole deviant transformation with appropriate makeup, stockings and high heels yet. It elated her at the same time it made her afraid, how much the clothing suited her form and almost made her another person wearing it, in both appearance and demeanour.

The anticipation of what would await her when she visited Dominion filled her for the next 48 hours and strangely there were no further distractions either by phone or mail during the time that she prepared herself and also recovered from her previous sexual exertions with Dixon. Scully felt this lent credence to her opinion that her visit was almost expected and that the lack of contact from Carlos was a means of leaving her alone with her thoughts and frustrations, her need to know more about the tantalising and mysterious hints she'd been given about Lynette's final scene. To bring her to boiling point to enter a situation where possible punishment awaited her from Carlos for her switches of power on him. But the threat of sexual danger was not enough to deter Scully from what she planned to do- maybe it even made her more eager.

She just had to know more whatever price she ultimately paid.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the night arrived when she planned to visit Dominion, Scully stood in her bedroom, surveying the transformation she had achieved in her large standing mirror. Once more the leather bustier clung to her like a tight second skin pushing up and accentuating her cleavage and breasts and making her nipples clearly visible through the material. Once more she wore the black leather skirt with splits up both thighs only this time it was further complemented by the stockings that rose up them. Once more she wore the dark spiked collar around her slender neck, already feeling like it enslaved her to the course of action she chose to make that evening. As if she needed to be enslaved to make her choice.

Scully had also chosen to slick back her red hair with a generous supply of gel which she felt would further help her blend into the decadent atmosphere she felt Dominion would house and had accentuated her features with much more makeup than she would normally apply. The dark eyeliner she had chosen had given her face a slightly gothic appearance and her lips blazed with a crimson fire that a severe and provocative application of thick lipstick had provided. Scully had also adjusted the back of the bustier she wore to heighten the view of her bare back and exhibit the ourobourous tattoo near its base. She felt that would further mark her as a prime candidate for frequenting the club.

For a minute Scully was amused by her reflection as if she felt she almost might be dressed up for Halloween. But as she stared longer at herself and took in the dark primal nature of her new look she lost herself in the feelings seeing herself in such a way instilled in her. It changed her whole attitude to how she bore herself and made her feel more ready to have the night swallow her and take her to a place that would be so alien to her. She had truly become another facet of herself and it thrilled her at the same time it terrified her. She also recognised it was more the feeling of fear that was arousing her than anything else; the thought of truly going to places she'd never dreamed of before. Or maybe that she had if she was honest with herself, deep deep down........

Scully chose to wrap a long dark coat around her moody ensemble, seeking to keep the full mystery of what she was wearing until she was inside the club proper. Her heart beating out of control against her ribcage, Scully took one last look at herself in the mirror and then disappeared from her apartment building into the cool night air.


	9. Submission And Force

As Scully walked towards the Dominion club on 190 Holder Ave she could already hear what sounded like the dull rumble of music emanating from inside. Like Provocation, the entrance to the club seemed almost hidden from the outside world but for two darkly-clad black men adorning its subtle entrance. The heavy leather coats they both sported hiding traces of tight leather clothing underneath, their hair almost shaven away and their features severe, punctuated by nasal and mouth piercings that glinted in the night light. As Scully came closer to them, her high heels clicking on the ground below her, she became aware that also like Provocation this was a club that you only knew about if you were previously aware of its existence. She could already tell there was an exclusivity about it and she hoped she could easily pass through its doors.

"Good evening. Are you new here?"

The deep voice of one of the men greeted Scully as he roved his penetrating green eyes over her, obviously enjoying what he was seeing. His eye contact so electric it made Scully almost breathless. She tried to power up her dry voice to respond.

"Yes, but I'm a friend of Carlos. He told me I'd find a lot to amuse myself here."

Scully stood surveying the two mens' reaction to the name she'd just proffered, figuring that Carlos would most likely be well known here too and giving an indication of knowing him would hopefully grant her easier access. The one who had greeted her slowly smiled wide and gestured for her to pass him by.

"Carlos sure knows a thing of beauty....go ahead. Plenty to amuse yourself in here."

As Scully slowly walked towards a half-lit metal archway beyond which seemed to be the same kind of blackness that formed the entrance to Provocation, she was startled when the man reached out and gripped onto her arm, stopping her in his tracks and leaning down to address her.

"I sure hope you might wanna play some games I have in mind later...."

Just the way he held onto her made a trembling pulse course through Scully's body and carefully disentangling herself she tried to fix him with a pouty promising look.

"I'll be sure to come back and let you know if I do...."

"You do that, spitfire."

As she left behind the two men and let herself be swallowed up in the darkness of the club, Scully already felt the hot atmosphere inside hit her accompanied by the urgent and percussive sound of deep and ambient trance music. Unlike the entrance to Provocation, there wasn't even the merest fraction of light at first just the feel of a hard concrete floor under her as Scully walked. Then slowly little spots of illumination were visible in the walls, alternate red, blue and yellow lights bathing her and showing her flashes of other people in the dark and details of her surroundings. Glimpses of tangled limbs, shining metal, undulating bodies, restraints, chains, pulleys, what almost looked like industrial equipment. As Scully's eyes attempted to pierce the gloom more, her surroundings did almost begin to resemble an abandoned factory rather than an underground club. She was dimly aware of scattered rooms along a long walkway leading to what seemed to be four or five larger chambers and there seemed to be no signs of a dancefloor even though she was assaulted by much louder music now. No signs of any kind of bar either. Just rooms, chambers and what seemed like Scully to be floor-level and suspended metal cages, some of which were occupied by duos, trios or larger groups enjoying anything from what seemed to be bondage sex to mild torture. It was an environment much more forbidden than the previous club and Scully wondered just how she was going to spot Carlos, Dario or Lynette in the place without transgressing seriously on some of the deviant activity occuring all around her.

As she continued to walk, Scully slowly removed her coat and let it hang on one of the support beams off to her right, fully revealing her provocative state of dress to the strangers in the half-light. Even without really clearly seeing anyone, Scully was aware her arrival had not gone unnoticed and that eyes were watching her. She could feel it like a sixth sense. And as she continued to walk deeper into the club, she could feel she was descending into a world she felt for a moment she might not escape from.

Scully tried to peer into the rooms along the walkway to ascertain who was inside them but remaining careful to stay on their periphery of them so as not to be pulled into the activities occuring in them. As the sounds of panting, screaming, begging and whipping filled her ears, Scully's eyes ran over sights that made a shiver run down her spine and a warm flush spread through her body.

In one room she beheld a young blonde woman being dominated by her cloaked and hooded master, led around on a metal leash attached to her neck collar, crawling on all fours while she was made to service a line of at least twelve naked men orally, all of them dressed in black leather masks. And it seemed if it took more than a few moments to make each one come, she was reprimanded with a series of intense whippings on her bare buttocks with a whip that looked like it had been made from an animal hide.

In other rooms, Scully saw a fierce looking dominatrix in a shiny black catsuit forcing her female slave to eat her out through the slit in it, all the while berating her to bring her pleasure or receive the strictest punishment. A duo of two heavily-muscled black men having hard sex with two bound women, a blonde and a brunette, who were tied end to end and forced to kiss while they were subjected to alternate bouts of intense anal sex and penetration with a wide series of sex toys. And another dominatrix forcing a man to clean every inch of her boots and outfit in return for an intense session of cock torture with various implements that clearly aroused the man to orgasm, but only at his mistresses' permission. The torrid and depraved sights went on and on as Scully travelled the length of the walkway, all the time her high-heels impacting on hard metal.

The whole place was stifling Scully not only with its heat but its air of complete sexual abandon. There were truly no limits to pain and pleasure in this establishment and the sounds she could hear from all around filtering over the music confirmed it. She could understand why Carlos felt so at home in a place like this given his apparent nature of enjoying sexual games. But Scully also couldn't understand how he, Dario and Lynette could meet here for a discussion about her possible involvement in the final video. Unless there was a room somewhere where visitors could come down from the highs of their sexual encounters. And unless it was some kind of bluff that they would be here at all and it was just a game to expose her to such an environment.

Circling around one of the main chambers where Scully was convinced she was witnessing a frenetic gangbanging taking place, she spied a small room on the right hand side of it. Stepping through its doorway, Scully found herself bathed in a blue neon light and surrounded by a collection of various pieces of provocative furniture. In the corner there was a raised metal bed frame, completely bare and with no mattress, on whose rail hung myriad pairs of metal handcuffs and other restraints including ball gags. Near to that was what seemed to be a rack-like device similar to the one Scully had witnessed Lynette on in one of her video scenes, a series of overhanging ropes and pulleys with manacles affixed to their ends, and a swing-chair which was a collection of chains and buckles that Scully could guess was used very frequently in a place like this. As she looked around the room for any signs of patronage, the blue light washing over her body in the bustier and spilt skirt, she began to inspect the swing chair in more detail until she became aware of a presence behind her.

"You like the chair?"

The voice made Scully jump and she slowly turned around to behold an athletic looking Korean man, dressed in tight leather pants and dark boots standing before her. His chest was bare and hairless and smeared with oil and his physique defined if not spectacularly muscular. Looking closer at the stranger, Scully noticed his hair was closely-cropped and there was a jagged scar just above his left eye. His eyes were narrow but piercing and there was a cruelness to his half-smiling small lips that unnerved Scully at the same time it offered excitement.

"It's interesting." Scully responded, really aware for the first time of just how exposed she was before this mysterious man dressed how she was. "Does it get a lot of use?" She turned to the swing-chair and began to nervously run her fingers over one of the hanging straps as the Korean sidled up behind her, the heat of his skin radiating into Scully's bare back even though he was not touching her. She jolted inside as she felt him running one of his fingers across her tattoo.

"Ourobourous."

Just the way he spoke the name sent another shiver through Scully. There was a cadence to his soft foreign voice that was almost hypnotic in a sense.

"I always find a woman who bears such a symbol intriguing. It means she is open to things that will challenge her."

Scully remained facing away from the stranger, but his light touch on her was threatening to spoil her composure, particularly alone in a room furnished like this in a place like this.

"It seems to me this whole club presents challenges to overcome or to endure...." Scully closed her eyes trying to remember why she had first come to Dominion and trying to stop the forbidden images that were filling her mind as the Korean's fingers moved lightly up her naked spine.

"Endure certainly." He ran his fingers along Scully's bare shoulders and along the back of her neck making Scully moisten her lips. She was aware how much her breasts were pressing against the bustier and felt any minute they would break from their confinement. The Korean brought his mouth to her ear and his whisper felt tortuous to Scully as he exhaled.

"Can you endure well?"

Scully found her hand gripping one of the hanging straps as she tried to keep a focus. But it was becoming extremely difficult for her to control her emotions as she felt the Korean's hot breath on the side of her face.

"If you're talking an ability to deal with an intense situation....then yes."

The Korean laughed softly amongst the slickened strands of Scully's red hair, his mouth moving down over her earlobe and lightly grazing it with his teeth making Scully grip onto the strap harder still. As she closed her darkly-adorned eyes tight, his voice seemed like a teasing breeze washing over her.

"What could be more intense than the battle to keep control....or the surrender of losing it?"

Scully threw back her head against him as he began to kiss across her neck and was aware of the music being filtered into the room. The evocative strains and words of Puscifer's Rev 20 22 began to sound in her ears and served as a provocative counterpoint to the emotions boiling up inside her as she felt the Korean's hands reaching around to squeeze on her breasts through the tight bustier. She was already drowning inside only minutes after stepping into this club, her feelings racing.

Don't be aroused by my confession

Unless you don't give a good goddamn about redemption

The Korean's hands found the points of Scully's erect nipples and twisted them with his fingers through the tight material making her high heels scrape the metal floor.

I know Christ is coming

But so am I

The religious overtones of the music were not lost on Scully as the Korean moved his hands up her stockinged thighs and under the splits in her leather skirt. After all wasn't this the first night she hadn't worn her crucifix in many years? Almost as if she was turning her back on the Lord this night so she could commit a further more daring sin away from his eyes

And you would too

If the sexy devil caught your eye

Scully could feel the heat of the Korean sticking to her bare back and almost felt her tattoo would be melting on him and marking him with its colours as he turned her head to the side and locked his mouth to hers, his tongue seeking access to her and being invited inside to mix with hers in a torrid kiss that made fire consume Scully's soul. It matched the heat the words of the song were making her feel, the heat of her surroudings and the furnishings that promised to cushion her in any amount of perverse sexual acts.

She'll suck you dry

But still you'll cry

To be back in her bosom

To do it again

She'll make you weak

And moan and cry

To be back in her bosom

To do it again

Scully lost control and found herself smashing against the far wall with the Korean, losing herself in a breathless and unsteady kiss with him as his hands found her thong-covered ass under her skirt. As her face slid down the oily skin of his chest, Scully's tongue trailed along his stomach joined by her slickened hair. The Korean threw back his own head closing his eyes and tangling his fingers amongst her wet red locks.

"Your first night here and you're already on fire...." He pulled her face back up his body and held it inches from his own, his strong hands either side of it as her hungry eyes stared at his. "Who pointed the way for you?"

"Carlos...." Scully's voice was a throaty hiss. "Carlos led me here...."

As the Korean brought his face closer to hers, a visible tremor making her whole head shake in his grip, he smiled.

"But of course...."

Pray til I go blind

Pray cause nobody ever survives

The Korean brought his arms completely around her and pulled Scully to him, the latest kiss spilling over with carnal intent as they hungrily swallowed each others mouths, Scully's breasts pressed hard into the man's slick chest through her top.

Prayin' to stay in your arms just

Until I can die a little longer

As they seperated, breathing heavily, Scully questioned him.

"You know Carlos?"

Saviors and saints

Devils and heathens alike

She'll eat you alive

The Korean trailed his tongue across the top of her lip, taking some of her lipstick with it.

"Oh yes....very well. This world was made for someone like him and I can see why he'd want to bring a creature like you here...."

"Why?"

"Cause you want to be bad."

Before she could respond with any kind of affirmative, Scully found the Korean lifting her bodily and carrying her over to the swing-chair. Dropping her sharply once again to the metal floor he spun her around and flung her onto the hammock-like seating on her stomach. As Scully tried to gain some support by holding onto the straps around her, the Korean began to undress, pulling down his leather pants.

Jesus is risen, it's no surprise

Even he would martyr his mama

To ride to hell between those thighs

Peeling off his remaining clothes, the Korean pulled himself up onto the swing chair behind Scully, his naked body crouching over her as she felt him roughly bunch and fold her leather skirt upwards revealing her thong-clad ass to his gaze.

"Is he here tonight?" Scully panted, apprehensively pulling on the straps, wanting any excuse to end what she felt was about to happen because of her fear of what it might lead to this night. "Have you seen him?"

The Korean didn't answer but proceeded to slowly draw her thong panties down over the curve of her toned rear and down her stockings.

The pressure is building

At the base of my spine

If I gotta sin to see her again

Then I'm gonna lie and lie and lie

Scully was all too aware of where her encounter with the Korean was leading and her mind screamed at her it was too soon to give in, to submit to the temptations of a new location on the map to embracing her baser desires. She should disengage now, run from the room, gain her sanity once more and attempt to ascertain if Carlos was indeed here tonight and planning further games for her to play. Indulging her arousal with the Korean would only weaken her position here and there were others in the darkness that she knew would exploit it. That she would let exploit it if she gave in all the way.

The Korean dropped her panties to the cold floor, Scully was bare under her skirt now. He began kissing up her thigh.

"That doesn't matter just this second...." He reached her ass. "Nothing matters but what happens in the next few minutes...."

The Korean parted her buttocks and his mouth locked against her aching opening, his tongue stretching its tight entrance and making Scully jerk on the hammock, clawing for support. As she felt his saliva lubricating her and awakening the traces of discomfort still left there, Scully tried to turn her head.

"What is going to happen?"

"You know you don't ask..." The Korean stood back and took his swollen cock in hand. "But it excites me that you did..." As he positioned himself behind her, Scully moved one of her hands back in an attempt to halt him.

"Wait....protection...."

She had somehow trusted having sex with Dixon without a condom but this mysterious man who gave off a very dangerous aura was another matter. He slapped away her hand and pulled her back closer to him forcefully.

"Protection doesn't exist between these four walls.....it's all part of the risk you take here...."

Pray til I go blind

Pray cause nobody ever survives

He held her buttocks apart and thrust into penetration was intense, even more so than when Dixon claimed her body in the alley. The Korean didn't even hold her hips as his cock slammed into her, his erection was so strong that it found its target easily and stayed rigidly locked inside. The man's arms held onto the overhead straps as his legs hung either side of Scully, the heat of his hips evident on the base of her spine as he mounted her, his lower stomach tensing inches from the snake eating its own tail that stretched across Scully's warm skin. Her scream filled the room as he pulled back and slammed forward again, tears spilling from her eyes of pain and release as the Korean began to sodomise her.

My pulse has been rising

"You're bad, aren't you?"

My temples are pounding

Slick red hair ground in his clenched fist as he yanked Scully's head back, his spit hitting her cheek and trailing down it.

The pressure is so overwhelming and building

"I want you to admit it to me." His fist twisted her hair hard making her cry out, his cock plunged deeper into her. "Use this moment with me to admit it."

So steady they're fretting

I'm ready to blow

The music swirled around her like a symphony announcing her debasement. She couldn't believe her breasts hadn't torn through her bustier top, they felt so aroused and full. Her ass felt like it was stuck to him every time his hips hit it, its rippling seeming to travel all the way up her arched back. His cock burning in her, tearing, splitting her open like never before. He lay his body over hers, increasing the pressure of his thrusts until she felt she would pass out. Scully's legs flailed and she lost her high heels to the hard floor, the noise of the hanging straps clinking in time to the Korean's buggery. Scully felt the heat of her face being slapped by him as he rode down into her mercilessly, the sensation of her stinging skin joining the fire that was consuming her flesh as she was fucked into submission in the swing chair. There was no choice but to take what she was receiving- to take it and enjoy it. To test her limits further as he tore into her, drawing her blood. She felt like Lynette in the last scene she had watched- lost in the ecstasy of deviant pain and pleasure, giving her body over to be used in sexual punishment with pleasured enlightenment the prize. All was lost to her as the pounding continued, her loneliness, her longing for the missing Mulder, her search for her friend and the men who delighted in this secret world like it was their personal playground. All that this moment had was fucking. She was being fucked. Fucked hard. Fucked dressed like a deviant whore. Like Lynette. And like the bad girl that she had always restrained inside herself. Now bad girl had decided to play. Fuck the consequences. Fuck the risks.

Bad girl's just getting fucked, fucked, fucked.....

What is she, what is she,

What is she waiting for?

"Tell me how much you're liking this...."

The Korean was hissing in her ear as he pulled her back in a chokehold, bending her body on him so that the angle of his cock in her ass would be deeper still. As Scully fought for breath and felt more of the Korean's spit dripping down her slapped cheek, he yanked at her bustier so her breasts fell out of its protection and began to bounce in time with his body's impact on hers. Her dark eyeliner had begun to run due to the sweat of her exertions against him making her look even more like some wild creature of the night, her slick hair also running with perspiration and dripping down her naked back.

"I can take it...."

Scully was surprised by the response that left her mouth as the Korean manhandled her in the confines of the swing-chair, his cock destroying her ass with every single stroke. Despite the pain, Scully began to drive herself back on him, now determined to fight back with her body and set some of the pace of their frenzied encounter.

"I can take it, fucker...."

Her teeth gritted hard, Scully used her ass as a weapon despite how it burned to try to break the Korean's cock. The coupling became a contest of locked bodies, straps jingling like the crowd in an arena who were spectators to their sexual conflict.

"You can, huh?"

"Yes....!"

The Korean tried to match her thrusts back on him but she began to edge him back off the swing which made his thrusts into her more aggressive. He yanked her head right back so far Scully felt he'd almost snapped her neck. His eyes blazed into her, meeting her challenge as sweat dripped down them both.

"Fuck you!"

Scully spat at him.

"No, fuck YOU!"

She drove back so hard on him she nearly ripped him apart and as he fell backwards off the swing, his cock ripping out of her, Scully slumped forward, crying out with the feeling of his cock being withdrawn. But using her last reserves of strength to pull herself back up, Scully stood shakily on her feet and steadied herself with the hanging straps. Looking down at the Korean who was obviously still suffering from Scully's assault on his cock, she placed her foot back into one of her high heels, stood over him and dug its point into the man's chest. Her slick dripping red hair hanging either side of her face, Scully looked truly feral....and in charge.

"Now we play it my way....you son of a bitch...."

As Scully began to crouch down and mount the injured Korean, a figure watched from the darkened doorway, staying silent and surveying what was to come. Unaware of the spectator, Scully brought her hips down against the Korean's body taking his cock in her hand and yanking on it hard making the man cry out. It was painful for her to be astride him considering the pounding that had just been inflicted on her but she was determined to turn the tables on this stranger who had forcefully attempted to make her submit to him.

Scully surprised herself by pulling hard on the man's cock once more and delighting in the discomfort she was causing him. It was so unlike her to gain any pleasure from someone else's suffering, it went against the whole code she had lived by. But here amongst this primal atmosphere of sexual debasment, she felt she was justified in inflicting just a little suffering on the man who had just hurt her. Even though part of Scully had been turned on by the rough treatment administered to her a few minutes ago, she still wanted to set the pace of her entry into this world and was now ready to reassert herself.

"Bitch...." the Korean spat at her as she continued to manipulate his aching penis. "You don't know who you're fucking with...."

Scully pulled down a set of overhanging chains and forcibly placed the Korean's wrists into the manacles on them. As she secured him, her lips were twisted in an almost snarl.

"I know exactly who I'm fucking with....motherfucker..."

Yanking him up into a half-sitting position under her by using the chains to stretch his arms up above his body and hold them there, Scully leaned her face down to him and licked across his lip before locking her teeth in it and biting hard. Drawing blood, Scully ran her tongue over the wound as the Korean grimaced.

"You taste afraid....are you afraid of me?"

The Korean remained defiant, pulling hard on his chained arms despite how painful it was to do so.

"I'm not afraid of you, you red-headed bitch...."

Scully pushed him back slightly, increasing the tension of the chains and making his whole body arch. Though it was interesting to Scully that despite the discomfort, the Korean's cock stayed erect. She leaned in close once more, her blue-green eyes radiating a new power.

"Maybe you should be....This is my first night in such a place and I'm doing this to you....choosing to do this to you....what else might I be capable of?"

Scully couldn't believe how good the rush of control felt in this situation- to hold another at her complete whim, to hold him where she could do absolutely anything she wanted with him. She now understood what was so intoxicating about that action. She almost understood the fascination that power had held for old enemies from her past now. Not that she forgave them ever for what they did with their power, but she could understand its thrall. The hardness of the Korean's cock almost touching her wet centre was arousing her, the fact that it hadn't diminished with her belittling of him. She moved her hips, wincing a little at the burning sensation that still ran through her aching behind, and rubbed against him, coating him in herself. She could see the Korean liked what she was doing but wouldn't admit it to her. That would be giving up too much of his own power. But she felt there were ways to make him give it up....

"Why don't you show me, bitch? Show me what you can do to me....I'm not fucking afraid....I'm never afraid...."

Scully raised her hips and smiled.

"I will show you...."

Moving her body down, Scully let out a long pleasured rasp as her pussy enveloped him. She could tell how aroused her whole domination of the man had made her by how wet she sounded on him as she began to ride his cock, circling her hips to make him ache with the effects of the damage she'd wrought on him. She moved back her high-heeled foot and dug the point into his ankle til he gasped through his gritted teeth.

"Bitch....bitch...."

Scully smiled and increased her body's movements on him, savouring the way the Korean pulled hard on the chains to alleviate the pain and pleasure flooding through him at Scully's fucking of his abused penis. She moved her head down and licked up one of the trails of sweat running down his chest as her hips pressed against him harder. She grabbed the back of his neck hard and made her face him.

"I asked if Carlos was here tonight...you didn't give me an answer..."

The Korean's face twisted with his efforts to thwart her domination of him but the grip of her pussy was minutes away from making him come and he dreaded how that would feel mixed in with the pain.

"Fuck you...."

"Wrong answer...."

She increased the pressure of her body against his, making the Korean throw back his head in a silent scream, sweat trickling down his bound body and down Scully's heaving cleavage in the bustier as she rode him mercilessly, fighting her own pain to break him. The taut chains clinked in unison to the sound of her hips hitting his. Scully's breathing was becoming more frenetic the faster she rode the Korean, all of her frustrations pouring out on him as she used his body for her own pleasure.

"Tell me if Carlos is here.....and....I....may....slow....down....when.....you.....come......"

"Nooooo......"

"So....stubborn....must do....something.....about.....that....."

Scully couldn't recognise the music that was being filtered into the room as she continued to ride the Korean but its percussive and unsteady rythmn fitted her movements on him as her words broke up into breathless gasps. She pulled his head forward, making the manacles cut into him and locked her forehead to his, her blue green eyes blazing as her hips and haunches swam with perspiration under her leather skirt. She felt her pussy was frothing on him as she licked at the cut on his lip.

"Tell....me....if...he's....here.....and....I'll....make....you come....quick...."

"Noooo...."

Scully was squelching against him. His fingers locked on the manacles, body bucking against hers as she stained his skin.

"I...will...draw...it...out...if you don't....fucking....tell me....."

"Shittttttt......"

"Tell.....me....."

"Fuccccccccckkkk....."

"Tell meeeeeeeeeee......"

"He's.........here.................!!!!!!!!"

The Korean began to come, Scully sinking on him hard as her own orgasm wracked her body. She sat shivering and twitching on him as his ejaculation burned through him and into her body, making his scream echo around the room. Scully bit hard into his bare shoulder to stifle her own cries, leaving teethmarks in his dark flesh. There were tears in her eyes as she finally pulled back and off him; tears of release but also tears at how far she'd gone already this night. And still that bit of fear that she might not know when to stop. As she pulled up on the straps of the swing-chair to her left, Scully attempted to stand on her buckling legs and try to compose herself from the post-orgasm rush flooding through her. Through her hazy mind, as she watched the Korean slumped in front of her, head down and still twitching in post-ejaculation, Scully could ascertain footsteps on the hard floor. Footsteps that sounded just like the high heels she had worn to the club. As she reached down and shakily attempted to slide her discarded panties back on herself, she realised that she was still missing one of her shoes. It was then that it finally sunk in that it was not her footsteps she was hearing. And they actually sounded different to her footfalls. She turned around and her blue-green eyes opened in surprise when she beheld a familiar looking blonde woman dressed in a skin-tight black rubber suit unzipped to show some of her impressive cleavage and a pair of high-fitting long black boots, holding a long leather whip in her left hand. Her eyes proudly and hungrily surveying Scully.

"You've come so far, Dana...."

Scully was startled to see Lynette standing before her and took a moment to take in her appearance in the room as she continued to come down from her post-orgasm daze. Considering it had been her friend and a search for her that had led her to the point she was at now, it was strange to see her suddenly materialise especially in the manner in which she was dressed. For a moment, Scully remembered the last time she'd enjoyed coffee and a long conversation with her dressed a lot more conservatively in her office at Quantico, one of many conversations that had meant so much at a time she was most vulnerable. But then a feeling of anger enveloped Scully as she realised that Lynette must have been standing in the room for a while and watching her domination of the Korean. Watching and enjoying it. Despite the sexual elation she'd felt at turning the tables on the man, knowing Lynette had been enjoying the spectacle suddenly made her feel very used.

"As far as you expected me to go, Lynette?" Scully's voice was tinged with an unmistakable tenseness as she finished adjusting her panties on herself and straightened up before her friend. "Did you disappear just to get me to come to a place like this?" Scully's eyes were fiery even during the dark makeup that was smudged around them. "I trusted you."

Lynette's eyes betrayed their hurt at Scully's response.

"I never broke your trust, Dana. Never. I just knew deep inside you were running away from yourself....like I had been. I found freedom in this world, Dana. And it took me inside, sheltered me, made me feel I could do anything I wanted, be anyone I wanted. It's the best freedom anyone can have...I knew you needed it. To mend all the pain you were feeling. All the pain you told me about."

Scully tried to retrieve her other high-heel from the hard floor but ended up kicking it angrily across the room.

"I can't believe I've done what I did here tonight. What I did the past few nights. The risks I've taken. All because I gave a damn about you, Lynette. And the only impression I get right now from you is I should be grateful for what I feel is a deception on your part. A game." She fixed Lynette with a steely gaze. "Believe me, I've had enough games played with me to last a lifetime. And you know that."

Scully attempted to brush past her friend but was stopped by a strong tug on her arm.

"Are you telling me you've not found pleasure here? At Provocation? I know you, Dana. You're strong and you make your own choices. You always have. And this is no different. I lost myself in this world because it felt good. I never manipulated you into following me though I hoped you would. Knowing what you've done since you knew about this life I've been leading....since seeing me act in it....watching you tonight with him...." She pointed to the Korean who half-sat still groggy and chained. "I can't tell you how it made me feel, seeing you let totally go like that...."

Scully dismissed her friend's touch on her skin and turned to face her.

"All I know for right now is I've had unprotected sex with two men I don't even know in the last few days, dominated and hurt two men. And basically dressed myself up like a whore tonight. Is that the right way to let go? Should I even let myself do things like that?"

Lynette tried to steady her friend but Scully still resisted her touch.

"Dana, why are you so angry...."

Scully stood silently for several seconds pondering the question, feeling the sweat that still ran down her body in the tight bustier and leather skirt and the stain in her underwear that signified taking a stranger's semen inside her body once more. It was a good question. WHY was she angry? She HAD taken pleasure in her journey into this forbidden twilight world, it had empowered her, even though she prided herself she'd always had a strength about her being. This was simply another kind of strength. And despite the momentary fear that had coursed through her a short while ago when she'd felt the sexual encounter with the Korean had almost spiralled out of control, there was a dark part of herself that had enjoyed the roughness of it as much as that thought ashamed her. Was she angry because she knew deep down that Lynette was right? That part of her wanted to willingly go so far and discover things about herself through such extreme sexual behaviour? That she knew she might find freedom in such unrestrained carnal exhibition? And an ending to the pain that had threatened to consume her soul of late?

Lynette finally managed to place her hand on Scully's shoulder and looked deeply at her.

"You can walk out of here anytime you want to. I've always been able to. I don't do anything I don't want to do....but Dana...." Lynette's face was filled with the thrill of revelation. "I swear.....I have never regretted my decision....and I know I can return to my other life stronger than I ever was....because of this....because of all this...."

Scully returned Lynette's gaze, her eyes moist.

"I missed you."

"I know....but you needed to make your own choices....."

Scully broke her eye contact and walked slowly over to retrieve her other shoe, closely followed by Lynette. As she leant down and placed her foot in it, she turned her head back.

"Carlos is here tonight, isn't he? He knew I would come here tonight, didn't he? Both him, Dario and you?"

Lynette placed the whip down on the swing-chair, brushing her blonde hair from over her eyes.

"We knew, yes, but I swear you shouldn't look at it as a game, just a pointing of the way....I know you, Dana. We've come to know each other these past months. You know I wouldn't let you be manipulated by anyone...."

Scully stood back up straight.

"But Carlos does enjoy control over others, doesn't he? And I've seen how much he doesn't like to be challenged....You're saying surrendering to him is also a choice?"

"It can be yeah....but I know as angry as you made him, he enjoys that you did challenge him. I've never known him to want someone as badly as you, Dana. I can see how hungry you make him inside."

Scully found a strange pride and arousal rush through her body at the thought of how much she was desired by the mysterious man despite her attitudes about the level of control he liked to exhibit. It was a reaction that told her in a way more than she wanted to know about how this world really made her feel.

Lynette smiled slowly.

"Nothing beats the first time you surrender to him...."

Remembering the last scene she had viewed on video, Scully slowly walked over to her friend who had retrieved the whip and was stroking along its hide with her hand as she talked.

"And you feel strength in allowing him to dominate you like that?"

"Absolutely, Dana. I make the choice so my decision still empowers me. Even submission requires strength."

Lynette closed the distance between herself and Scully, the whip coming within inches of brushing Scully's body because of their proximity to each other.

"He's waiting in one of the main chambers, Dana." Lynette's voice became a whisper. "He wants you so badly. Go to him tonight and see just what I've told you. Surrender to him and see just how it makes you feel. I know you, Dana." Lynette ran the whip lightly up and across Scully's thigh. "For all your strength, the power of another can excite you and intoxicate you, just like it can me. I know you often fantasise of surrender to another. I know you do."

Scully was aware of the sensation of the whip grazing her skin and tried to ignore how it was making her feel, especially given it was her friend holding it.

"What if I do, Lynette?" Scully tried to move her thigh away. "Who says I should let Carlos be the one to totally dominate me?"

Lynette noticed Scully's pulling away from the whip and brought it back to her side.

"It's so different to what you felt with Dixon. He's good but Carlos takes you even further...."

Scully surprised herself by actually feeling a minute pang of what she only could define as jealousy as Lynette made the implication that she had been taken by Dixon as well. Strange that it hadn't bothered her when she'd watch Dixon fuck an anonymous brunette in a private room at Provocation but that was before things had imploded between the two of them....before things had changed a lot....

"I do want to see him." Scully made to leave the room but turned back to address Lynette one last time. "But maybe not for that reason."

Spinning on her heel, Scully ventured back into the confines of the club proper, finding it hard all the same to leave her friend behind and not be able to tell her just how glad she was to see her again. It seemed so unreal to be seeing her at all in this environment and Scully reasoned now was not the time to say what she really had to say. One thing mattered right now. An audience with Carlos. If she could find him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scully made her way through the darkened interior of Dominion, sounds and glimpses of intense sexual activity assaulting her senses as she made her way to one of the main chambers Carlos might possibly be situated in. She was aware of people watching her in the dark and occassional hands touching her and moving across her skin as she walked, aware of the glints of metal that flashed across her vision and the sexual screams that filled her ears. As she finally reached a main chamber and stepped inside she realised it was a room a lot larger but no less low-lit, the brightest point of light highlighting large group activity in the centre of the semi-circular room and other activities remaining half-hidden on its boundaries. As Scully adjusted her eyes, she could see a large group of naked men surrounding an equally naked young chinese girl who was crouched on the floor and moving along the line of them, sucking hard on their respective cocks as they were offered to her, sometimes gently and sometimes forcefully until she was almost gagging. Most of the men were openly masturbating as they awaited her mouth on them, furthering the size of their impressive erections and every so often being unable to hold back a climax, resulting in a deluge of spurting semen cascading onto the girl's skin. The sight was a primal one indeed and Scully felt a warm rush flood through her at the spectacle which temporarily distracted her from her search for Carlos. As she watched the activity continue, she became aware of a tall male presence behind her.

"Wanna be the next in the circle?"

Scully found strong male hands once again touching her from behind and squeezing at her breasts through the bustier. Turning her head slightly to the side, she saw a youthful dark-haired man who looked like some kind of male model right down to his defined chest, chiselled chin and deep bright blue eyes. And as she felt the impressive size of his cock touch her inner thigh, Scully swallowed hard at just how potent the temptations were in this club. How easy it would be to indulge the man and enter the circle. To take the place of the young girl and sample every cock offered to her as she moved down the line.

My god. It was so tempting. It truly frightened her.

"Or we could just go to one of the other rooms and fuck any way you want. Whatever you want, baby."

Scully had to prise the man's hands from her breasts because of what his touch was making her mind consider. Making some distance between them and trying to divert her attention from the crowd where it seemed the young chinese girl was now being double-penetrated by two men while sucking multiple cocks between her lips, Scully noticed the figure she had been searching for become half-visible standing close to the circle on the left side of the room. Turning back to the man, Scully tried to smile.

"I'm a little busy right now, sorry."

The man smiled back, obviously unperturbed by Scully's refusal.

"No problem. I hope you'll be free later though, baby. I really hope so."

Scully tried to put all thought of the man out of her mind as she slowly approached Carlos, aware already that he knew she was in the chamber without even seeing his eyes clearly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she approached him, he was already aware of the deeper step she'd taken this night. It hung in the air like a charge even without him being there to witness it. His mind's eye had recreated it so perfectly, so precisely. And it had also been aware of how she still fought to stand her ground, like she had with him several times now. How she wanted to maintain control of the situation even when her mind screamed at her that was the last thing she wanted to do in this atmosphere, in this moment. But that would change soon. He knew that for an absolute certainty. Lynette's presence and words had taken effect in her subconscious and even now were percolating like the uncoiling of a tight dress around her. Her eyes blazed hot with anger but anger at how much this world was threatening to engulf her. And that world included him.


	10. Room 17

"Dana."

His deep grey eyes hit her full-on, regarding her indeed with the hunger that Lynette had spoken of. Scully was both surprised and not really surprised by the fact there was no anger in them, unlike their last encounter. She knew her coming here to this club on this night had changed the balance in Carlos' favour. As much as she'd chosen to do what she did with the Korean and as much power as it had given her, it had also weakened the wall between her and Carlos. Made it a lot more opaque. And she knew if she gave him even the slightest indication the wall was tumbling, he would make her submit to him. Goddamit, Scully reasoned, she was angry at a lot of things right now, but one of them was the thought she soon wouldn't have to be made to do anything by him.....

"You can see for yourself now that Lynette made all her own choices...." His smile was serene as he beheld Scully who stopped inches from him, taking in the provocative nature of her dress, the smudging of her dark make-up around her eyes, the slickness of her wet hair, the notable evidence of her recent intense sex session. "Hasn't it reconfirmed just how much you fit into this world too?"

"I don't see Dario." Scully's eyes looked around the half-darkness, finally realising all this time that her breasts had been exposed to the patrons of the club. Refusing to comment on Carlos' question, she returned them to the confines of her bustier. "Wasn't Dario supposed to be here too? You people have a last scene to film, correct? Which includes my participation?"

"You know." Carlos' eyes became fixed, rigid in their intensity.

Scully fixed her eyes back at him with the same degree of intensity.

"I know. That's the problem. I do know."

He came closer to her, Scully feeling a heat from him that surpassed any other she'd felt from him in the recent past.

"I feel you owe me something, Dana. The fulfilment of a promise."

Scully moved closer, using her body language to indicate her lack of fear.

"And I feel you owe me something. Telling me when this game is going to end. I've played enough games in my life."

Their faces hovered inches apart, eyes swimming with their mutual strength.

"This was never a game, Dana, you know that." Carlos' eyes made Scully feel naked as he raked her with them. "It's choice. It's life. And life has its rules. Even this life. As much as you defy them, sooner or later, they will change on you. And you have to abide by them."

Scully's voice sounded like a whisper in the dark and screaming fire at the same time.

"I never really played by rules, as much as I pretended to."

Carlos leaned into her, Scully almost unaware of his fingertip slowly tracing a line along her bare collarbone.

"At last you recognise that. It's obvious to me from what I've found out about you, from where your life has taken you. You love a man who in the last few years often disregarded rules. But the irony is you never really broke the rules together until it was too late to. And now you carry that anger inside yourself on a daily basis. It makes you sacrifice and sacrifice until you feel nothing is left. You need new rules to break now to compensate for that."

Scully was thrown by his words.

"How do you know so fucking much about me?"

His lips were centimetres from touching hers, Scully so lost she wasn't even aware of that either.

"Because I was you, Dana Scully."

His mouth enveloped hers and Scully found herself letting him swallow her, letting him prolong the kiss as he pulled her body against him, the cries of the young girl who was being gangbanged behind them sounding all around them as they embraced tight. It was an intense kiss, part-battle and part-surrender, a mixed volley of body against body. And as it continued, Lynette appeared behind them, her body moving against Scully's bare back and her lips pressing close against Scully's ear.

"Surrender, Dana. Surrender."

Snapped out of the kiss by her friend's sudden presence, Scully parted from Carlos, and pushed the three of them apart. Breathing heavily and trying to compose herself, her blue-green eyes fixed them both.

"I'm not ready to sacrifice everything yet."

Carlos took a step back and clasped his hands firmly together in front of him, his eyes suddenly stern.

"Then you really must accept the punishment you are due."

Lynette's hands quickly pulled back Scully's arms behind her and locked a pair of metal handcuffs around both wrists, startling her and making her push her friend backwards sharply.

"I thought it was all about choice. I don't choose to be bound." She shot an angry glare back at Lynette. "You of all people should know how much I don't like being bound."

Lynette's eyes filled with an obvious concern despite her sudden action of bondage on Scully.

"You've faced a lot of fears in your life, Dana. I know you want to face this one. I know it."

Scully's hands pulled hard on her cuffed wrists futilely as Carlos walked around her to stand by Lynette, running his hands through Scully's slick red hair as he did so, the sounds of sex from the circle becoming more intense, more animal.

"You can face so much, Dana. I'm going to prove that to you tonight. And you know that deep down. That's the real reason you came here."

Carlos turned to Lynette.

"Take Dana to room 17."

As Lynette gently took hold of Scully's arms behind her back and moved her slowly from the chamber, Scully looked back at Carlos, a fierce determination evident in her eyes.

"You're going to have a fight on your hands, Carlos. Abiding the rules or not."

Carlos turned back to survey the frenzied bodies undulating in the circle, his voice echoing in Scully's ears as she was led from the chamber by Lynette.

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you, Dana. But when this night ends, you'll be more complete than ever before."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Lynette opened the small door to room 17 which was situated up a stairway leading off the main walkway of the club, Scully tried to see ahead to see what was inside. As Lynette closed the door behind them, Scully could ascertain that the room was a lot smaller in size than the one in which she had encountered the Korean, almost claustrophobic in its dimensions. No music filtered into this particular room unlike the others she had visited here and Scully suspected the noises that were tapped willingly or unwillingly in this room formed its music. A collection of chains and ropes hung from the ceiling, varied in their respective complexities, and there were racks of provocactive implements such as whips, toys or gags lining the walls. The one thing that seemed out of place in such an environment, a medium sized bed with silken sheets, was visible in the right corner of the room.

As Lynette turned Scully to face her, an imploring look crossed her face.

"You need to go through with this, Dana. It will change everything. It will make everything even clearer."

Scully's lips were pursed angrily at her friend.

"Even if I have to be forced to submit? It still seems to me there's nothing willing about surrender that has to be reinforced by forcibly binding the participant. Just how the hell can you go along with this, Lynette? It's madness."

Scully came closer to her friend, her eyes trying to ascertain what was going on inside Lynette.

"Even if I buy that you've found some kind of ultimate release and contentment through this world, through going through what it seems I'm about to, there's no guarantee it will be the same for me. Despite what I've already done here tonight. Things part of me still have a problem accepting I've done."

She would have shook Lynette if she could have taken hold of her.

"What I'm saying is this isn't consensual as far as I'm concerned. And whatever criteria fit clubs like these, that's wrong. You have got to know that. And don't give me any of that pointing the way bullshit, please. I shouldn't have to be forced to do anything. You intimated nobody did with you so how can you approve doing this to me?"

Scully shook emotionally in her restraints.

"We were close, Lynette. Real close."

Lynette looked down at the hard floor.

"I know. I hope we still can be. When you've spent just an hour with Carlos in this room, you definitely will be. I mean, closer to who I am now, what this world has made me realise about myself." Her head raised and she fixed Scully with a confident intense stare. "I know we're the same, the way we came together at Quantico. The way we could talk. Share so much with each other."

Scully made another futile pull on her cuffed wrists.

"That's exactly why I'm having trouble with this whole scenario, Lynette. Because of that."

Lynette turned back to face the doorway, a visible tremor evident in her body language.

"I fell in love with you, Dana."

Scully was startled by the admission, her whole mind replaying those quiet meaningful moments they had shared together, seemingly almost an eternity ago to her because of how radically different this whole environment they now stood in was. Had she been blind to such an obvious attraction from her friend? How could she have not even suspected that her close friend's feelings for her were much deeper than they appeared to be? Had she been so closed off from recognising that interest from somebody after Mulder had disappeared from her life?

Lynette turned slowly back around, her eyes watery with emotion.

"I fell in love with your strength right from the first class I assisted you with. It was so visible in the way you stood your ground around those who used your past against you when you were just trying to show them how to move forward. Your conviction was so strong and profound in so many ways. I saw you start to lose that over the time I knew you because of what you had to give up. Mulder. William. You began to question yourself and your decisions, the very basis of your life like I once had. I had to help you find what stabilised me, Dana."

She walked over to Scully, coming close to her face.

"Had to help you realise in abandon comes that stability. In being totally honest about every part of yourself and what you crave, and allowing yourself to indulge in it without guilt or recrimination. I think you've felt so guilty about so much in your life, not knowing just how little you really should."

Her lips lightly touched Scully's in a tender kiss that surprised Scully with the fire inside its gentleness. Lynette pulled slowly away, her eyes locked with Scully's.

"I love you, Dana. And I need you to trust me now, to trust yourself."

Scully's anger had slightly subsided due to the surprise of Lynette's admission. It was hard to doubt the sincerity behind her friend's words and almost believe that her trip to Room 17 was a necessary one. But as the door slowly opened and Carlos appeared in its frame, the doubts returned to plague Scully and she found her defenses firming once again.

"Trusting yourself is the key, Dana."

Carlos brushed past Lynette, running his fingers along the side of her face.

"You can leave us for a while, Lynette. There's plenty of diversion in chamber no.2 right now that'll keep you satisfied."

As Lynette slowly nodded and turned to leave, she stopped and looked back a last time, her eyes still watery.

"I would never ever betray you, Dana. And not just because of how I feel about you but because I'm also your friend. Just know that and remember that."

As Lynette left the room, the door closing tight behind her, Scully felt the same feeling of loss return that she'd felt when Lynette had first seemingly disappeared and the search had begun for her. In that moment, as Carlos slowly walked around her and an unknown fate awaited her, Scully would have given anything to express her genuine emotion at finding her friend once more, as surprising as her motivations this night might have been. Lynette's last sentence had sounded to Scully almost like a spoken last rite given the uncertainty of her predicament in this mysterious room. She was awakened from her pondering by Carlos' fingers moving through her slick red hair.

"It's time to really test yourself, Dana."

"The name is Scully, Carlos."

Aware of the defiance rising again in Scully, Carlos smiled slowly.

"Ah yes, your safe name. You've never questioned my use of Dana before this night. Why is that? Aren't Scully and Dana the same person?" He ran his fingers down along her neck. "You see, I think they are, but even after all you've done this past week, as far as you have come, you still want to make the division. Part of you still wants to justify your behaviour."

Scully shrugged away his touch.

"Are you my psychiatrist now?"

Carlos slowly retrieved a long whip made of animal hide from the wall rack, flaying it in the air a few feet from himself to test its durability. Just the movements of it made Scully tense in her cuffs.

"No, Scully."

A deliberate emphasis on her other name.

"I'm your liberator."

Moving closer, Carlos lightly trailed the whip across Scully's upper body as he moved behind her and began to unlock her cuffs.

"I was going to question whether I needed to be bound to be liberated by you...."

As the end of the whip travelled across her cleavage making Scully begin to sweat, the cuffs came free and Scully considered the moment she would use her strength once more against her tormentor but before she could take her chance Carlos pulled down a set of the hanging chains and forcefully raised Scully's arms with a swift and sudden aggressiveness to manacle them above her as he pulled the chains taut, Scully struggling against him as he reinforced the bondage.

"You son of a bitch!"

Pulling the chains to a point where Scully's arms were comfortably secured above her head, Carlos smiled.

"No need for epithets, Scully. Not yet."

Once again an emphasis on her other name. Scully knew what he was trying to imply as he spoke it once again. Carlos walked slowly around her running the whip over her bare shoulders and down her bare back, Scully trembling as she felt it brush across the base of her spine and the tattoo there.

"What is there the need for, Carlos? The need for me to be yours, to break before you? To beg you for sex and punishment? Is that what you want? Why you brought me to this room?"

Carlos didn't answer, just continued to run the whip up and down her stockinged thighs and under her leather skirt, Scully becoming aware of it turning and the handle pressing into her centre through her wet panties. As she fought not to exhale a low moan at the impact of the handle against her sensitive core, Scully gritted her teeth as Carlos brought his face to hers.

"Was Dixon really enough for you, Scully? Didn't being with him just make you want more? Make more of your forbidden thoughts seize that heart of yours? A heart that can be very dark when it chooses to be?"

Scully tried to control the shake in her voice as the handle pressed harder against her.

"My reasons for being with Dixon are my own. Just carry on and punish me if that's what you're going to do. I don't need your analysis of me."

Carlos brought his face to the side of hers, his grey eyes so close and overpowering.

"You willingly let him take you, Scully. Wasn't inviting him to do so admitting to yourself that you wanted your two sides to collide, to ultimately, finally mix? For Scully and Dana to exist as one person? Wasn't it sexual vindication?"

Scully threw back her head, shivering as Carlos made the handle of the whip damp with her.

"Let go with me, Scully. Accept who you are. What you can do when you choose to do so. What you can truly endure when you're free. Understand the cleansing of yourself through punishment, the purity of self you can gain through suffering. Be with me tonight. Accept your punishment. Accept yourself. Submit not only to me but to yourself."

Scully felt Carlos pushing the handle of the whip into the confines of her panties and between her sodden folds. As she twisted in her bindings, Scully felt resistance waning and began to understand why she had fought against this moment so much.

"Say yes, Scully. With no shame. With no regret. Give yourself to me. And I will give you yourself."

Scully bit into her lip so hard she was certain it began to bleed. As she pulled on the chains that held her, her high heels scraping the floor hard, she knew there was an inevitability about her choice. It had been a long time coming but she knew deep down Lynette was right. She had submitted to Dixon previously but she knew deep down submission to Carlos would take her all the way to accepting that hidden part of herself the search for Lynette had drawn her towards. And she had been afraid to fully committ for the fear of drowning in desires that could ultimately spiral out of control. But there was part of her that had always wanted to play the game. From the very beginning. And now with the handle of the whip driving her insane and Carlos' breath on her lips she knew she would have to give him the answer. She had fought well. And would continue to challenge him even when she gave him her answer. But she had to say it. Had to.

"Damn You."

Had to.

"Yes....."

Scully felt Carlos' hands tear the bustier and her leather skirt from her and as her naked body was exposed to him, she pulled tight on her bindings trying to hold back the choking rush of arousal that threatened to restrict her throat. Carlos noticed her struggle and as he ran his strong hand up the side of her hips, he leaned down and ran his tongue along Scully's stockings, her feet curling hard as he did so and one of her high heels coming loose. When his mouth reached the thin strap of her thong, his teeth locked on it and pulling back sharply he tore away her panties with them, the ripped underwear fluttering to the hard floor as Carlos resumed his full height next to her. Reaching around he tangled his fingers hard in Scully's slickened red hair and yanked her head forward to face him, her eyes burning with a mixture of hunger and defiance. A combination Carlos found utterly delicious to behold.

"You will be damned, Dana. Damned so fucking beautifully as befits you."

He was back to using Dana but he was right. There was no distinction now.

Carlos locked his mouth to one of her breasts and bit hard into it making Scully shudder and writhe as he tugged at her engorged nipple with his teeth.

"Jesus!"

"He can't see you here, Dana..." Carlos panted as he pulled off her marked bosom. "This is a world with only one religion. A religion of carnality. And it's going to swallow you in the next hour..."

As Carlos' hands squeezed her breasts hard together and he covered the other one with his mouth and teeth, Scully wished she had something to bite down on to stifle the scream she wanted to explode out of herself at what Carlos' edgily aggressive handling of her was making her feel. He trailed his mouth down along her tensed and trembling stomach, the line of his tongue picking up the sweat already forming on her skin and as his mouth moved lower, Scully began to emit a moan that sounded to her like it belonged to a wild animal. Maybe that was what she had become- or was about to.

"You think you have me...."

As Carlos parted her folds with his fingers, he looked up at her, his grey eyes afire.

"I don't think. I know."

Carlos opened her out with an audible squelch and Scully shook spasmodically as his tongue entered her, wishing her hands were free to push him away from a part of herself that was still sensitive after riding the Korean into oblivion. Wishing they were also free to hold his head there as he eat her out like a man possessed. To just keep him doing it, doing it, doing it.....

"You know....shit."

Scully exhaled through gritted teeth, trying to squeeze her thighs together to trap Carlos where he was but his hands locked on her thighs prising them back apart every time they threatened to close in, his hands ripping holes in the stockings as he tried to hold her steady for his plunder of her. As he pushed back inside and continued to probe her, to drink her, Scully closed her eyes tight, tears at the corners of her eyes threatening to loosen the dark makeup around her eyes once more and make it stream down her cheek like a liquid admission of the release she was feeling. A release also signified by her losing her second shoe in the violent tango of her flailing foot. As it also hit the hard floor, Carlos pulled from out between her stained thighs, his lips glistening with her as he smiled widely.

"Enjoy the ride, Dana. You have unlimited time on the track tonight."

Standing up to his full height once more, Carlos faced Scully, his fingers still inside her and jabbing with every inflexion of his words to her, making her buck before him.

"You have wanted this for a long time...."

"I know YOU have..." Scully curled her lips to hold back another scream rising in her soul.

"We're talking about you, Dana."

Fingers deeper inside. Oh god.

"Are we? Have I confessed to you yet....?"

"Your body is confessing....your mind is following...."

Making me burn inside. It's like standing too close to the fire but enjoying the searing of your skin.

"You going to....grant me....absolution?"

Fire is always more attractive when it glows. I'm glowing. Glowing as red as my hair. Inside. Oh god. Inside.

"Give it up, Dana. Give it up."

Just when his ministrations inside her threatened to make her tear her lips into pieces with her teeth, Carlos withdrew his fingers from her and pulled her in close for a deep and unsteady kiss, opening her mouth against his wet lips and making her taste herself on them. She heard the manacles clinking hard with the pressure she was exerting on them as the kiss intensified between them until Scully was pushing back aggressively with her own tongue and her teeth were biting into him, drawing his blood into both their mouths. As Carlos winced and tried to pull away, Scully held him tight with her mouth, using the only available part of herself to keep him close as she found herself almost savouring the taste that was washing red across her tongue. As they finally parted, a dark string of saliva trailing between their mouths, Carlos licked across his damaged lip.

"I can see pain attracts you. But there are all kinds of pain, some more pleasurable than others...."

Scully took advantage of Carlos' temporary withdrawl to try to compose herself but the adrenalin coursing through her was considerable. It was so potent that she hadn't fully appreciated just how exposed she was to Carlos both literally and figuratively. As her naked chest rose and fell in front of his intense gaze, she fixed him full-on with a stare of equal intensity.

"I know pain, Carlos. I know its rythmns. Its curses. Its blessings. Its capacity to shut one down or open one up. The pain you're going to offer me tonight.....you want to shut me....or open me?"

Carlos realised the sexual implication in Scully's words and the taunt of challenge she was still offering him, the act of provoking him to test his limits and her own. She played the game very well. Now it was time to begin to take it to that next level.

"Open I think....all the way...."

Carlos disappeared to the side of the room and one of the wall racks. Scully craned her neck to see what he was doing and was frustrated by the deliberate action of him keeping his back to her. As she waited to see what Carlos was retrieving, she felt the nervous sweat trickling down her flesh and realised just how excited she truly was. To be in a sexual situation where most of her control had been stripped away was something still so very new to her and yet it was intoxicating. It was still a choice to submit, Lynette was right. She was so right. And Scully felt so really alive in this moment despite her apprehension and her fear. Fear of crossing another barrier in the space of just a few short days.

She became aware of something burning, the smell of smoke filling her nostrils. As Carlos slowly turned to face her once more, Scully saw he was holding a lit candle in his hand, it's flickering casting her naked body in an erotic hue as he slowly walked towards her.

"Time to prick you and see if you'll bleed, Dana...."

He came closer with the burning candle, its light filling Scully's eyes as she stood suspended and chained, almost obscuring the form of Carlos behind it.

Almost as if he had entered the fire and had joined it to torment her further with its provocative brilliance.

Scully could barely breathe as he took one of her breasts in his hands and began to tip the point of the candle. Part of her mind was screaming at her to stop this apparent madness, another part imploring her to go further. Further than she'd ever considered she would. Ever.

"Oh goddddddddddddddddd!"

The wax dripped onto her breast and nipple, its heat making her throw back her head and cry out as it spilled across into her cleavage to trail down over the rest of her body in a pooling steaming line. As she shook in her bindings as she adjusted to the sensation, Carlos covered the other breast with a small pouring of wax which made her give out a long rasp that was partly pained and partly pleasured.

"Oh, I think you're bleeding, Dana..."

He stepped back to admire the way the wax travelled over her skin, her muscles, delighting in the way it formed rivulets in her curves and folds. Carlos could tell how aroused the experience was making Scully and himself. The hard strain of his cock against the fabric of his dark trousers was testament to that. He could tell the way she was closing her legs tight together she was trying to prevent him seeing how wet she had become as the hot wax had scolded her. As she finally swung forward and raised her head, her eyes moist, Scully still retained defiance in them.

"Is that all you've got, Carlos? It takes more than that..."

She was aware of Carlos' cruel smile as he retrieved the whip made of animal hide and swung it in the air near her.

"I'm aware of that."

He circled behind her, Scully trying to twist her body to follow him, all too aware of what was coming next. Just the lightest touch of the whip had made her mind spill over with forbidden feelings....

CRACK!

The whip struck her bare back, making Scully arch and hiss, wax dripping off her on the cold floor beneath her.

"Does it take this?"

CRACK!

The whip struck the base of her spine, her slick red hair covering her darkly-made up eyes as she shivered and rasped.

"Or this even?"

CRACK!

The whip cracked across her buttocks making them sting with the impact.

"Tell me how much it takes, Dana..."

He rained down a succession of blows on her body from behind, not hard enough to cut or tear but enough to make her skin burn and redden. Their voices interspersed amongst the impact of the whip; taunting, provoking, challenging.

"It takes a lot, doesn't it?"

"More than you'll ever know...."

CRACK!

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhh!"

"But each strike brings you closer...."

"You fucking wish!"

CRACK!

"Uuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh!"

"I'm going to have you on that bed over there, Dana...."

"If I let you!"

CRACK!

"I won't hold back..."

"Don't..."

CRACK!

"There'll be no safe word, Dana. It will go on as long as I make it."

"I don't think that'll be that long...."

CRACK! CRACK!

"UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH!"

"You take a lot of risks, Dana..."

"You're risking more than you know...."

"Is that a fact?"

"A stone cold one. Take me over there and I'll prove it to you..."

"I set the rules in this room..."

"And I break them....and I'll go on breaking them...and I'll piss you off in more ways than you imagine...."

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Scully hung, her legs exhausted and on the edge of buckling but refusing to crumble. Her back, spine and ass burning with the mark of the whip. Carlos came around to her and taking hold of her hair pushed her head back.

"Maybe I like it when you piss me off....and you like what it brings out...."

"Give me a chance to do it some more and we'll see if you're right...."

He brought his lips to hers for another angry kiss which crushed him against her tight, the residue of wax sticking to his dark clothes. As he seperated from her, he held her head steady before him, a hand at each side of it, as her eyes blazed at him.

"I think I am right, Dana....aren't I?"

She curled her lips into a taunting smile.

"Fuck you."

He yanked back her head hard, pushing his face down to join hers, his grey eyes burning.

"You will tell me I'm right..."

Scully's eyes were bold and swimming provocatively before him as she laughed with an angry undertone.

"FUCK YOU!"

His hands were on her manacled wrists before the laughter died and soon he had released them and brought her hands down by her side, gripping them tight until Scully swore they were lightly bruised. As she clenched her own fists, they stood close, hot, both on the edge of a sexual abyss and minutes away from toppling into it fully. As Carlos pulled Scully slowly towards him, the tension in both of their arms high, she parted her lips wide and he smiled as his own came within inches of devouring them.

"That's it. Invite me, Dana..."

Seconds before they touched, Scully reached back and took hold of one of the swinging chains, bringing it forward suddenly to strike Carlos on the side of the head. As he fell backwards, Scully bolted for the room door, not even bothering to consider how she would get through the club unscathed being as naked as she was. But as she went to open it and Carlos' body impacted hard against hers, she knew the action of running for the door was a show. Part of the game. The stakes of it were raising every minute.

"To the bed!"

Carlos pulled her back with him towards the medium sized bed in the corner of the room and as they reached it flung her bodily onto its silken sheets where she landed hard on her stomach. As she padded up the length of the bed like a cat, Carlos reached for another pair of handcuffs hanging on a rack near it. And as she reached the top of the bed and turned to face him, he was atop her and pushing her down, holding her arms out above her head.

"The game is over, Dana. The outcome is inevitable."

Scully held firm under him, no fear in her eyes.

"Nothing is certain til this night ends between us. Now you make me tell you that you're right about me...."

"I will."

Carlos started to roll Scully back over onto her stomach and as he pushed her down into the mattress and attempted to secure the cuffs around her wrists and to the bedhead, she flung her head back at him, her lips almost forming a snarl.

"You'll have to try harder to bind me to this bed, fucker..."

"I will."

As Scully struggled with him, he got one cuff around one of her wrists and as he attempted to thread the two cuffs through and around the bedhead to cuff her other one, she used her back to buffet him.

"Make me play the game, Carlos. Make me."

"I will!"

As he successfully secured the cuffs on Scully's wrists, he moved back from her, and stood surveying her almost feral position, back and ass slightly arched, still bearing evidence of the whipping they'd received, her tattoo still a wonderfully provocative decoration and standing out on her skin.

"I love your ourobourous. I would like to hear the story of why you chose to have that one day. I think you carry a lot of secrets inside you, Dana Scully...."

Scully, despite her predicament, smiled, as she realised that Dixon had not divulged her confession of its origin to Carlos. It reminded her of the level of trust she felt she had with him. But a momentary distraction did nothing to quell the fire in her belly or in Carlos' as he began to strip off his clothes behind her. As she tested the durability of the cuffs around her wrists, Scully knew the real game was about to begin. And she would play it all the way.

Whatever it took.


	11. Changing The Rules

As Carlos shed his clothing, Scully tensed as she felt his weight on the bed behind her. Part of her was unnerved at being bound before him. She hadn't lied when she'd mentioned to Lynette earlier her feelings about being tied. There were dark associations from her past regarding her capture and bondage that still haunted her to this day but she felt she had to make peace with those demons too in this moment, to keep an edge while her wrists lay encircled by cold metal. She wouldn't allow the cuffs to ebb away her power and there was part of her that so wanted to test her limits and Carlos' too. Feeling his naked body slide over hers as she lay under him, Scully could already feel the sweat on him mixing with her own, like he was pre-coating her with honey to make her body slick and receptive to his contact. She made an involuntary pull on the cuffs when she felt the warmth of his hips pressing against her ass and felt his mouth at her ear, his voice low and filled with barely-concealable arousal.

"I've been waiting for this, Dana. Having you like this...."

"Enjoy yourself."

Despite Scully's defiance, Carlos smiled and moved his hand under her body to where her damp centre was already making a long stain form in the silk of the sheets.

"You really are wet...that tells me a lot about how being in this position makes you."

"So, I'm wet. Did you really expect me not to be or something?"

"Oh....I expected it."

Scully found him pulling her slightly back towards him, increasing the tension of the cuffs holding her, his strong hands making her body arch upwards higher.

"It'll make it easy."

Scully was startled by the sudden awareness that her and Carlos were no longer alone in the room and as Carlos slid off her to the side, she felt another body cover her. A body that was softer and more smooth against her skin. Carlos lay beside Scully delighting in her surprised reaction and smiling widely.

"So you want to be made to play the game, Dana? Even if I change the rules ever so slightly?"

As Scully recognised what could only be the feel of female breasts pressing into her naked spine, she tried to turn her head and was greeted by the face of her friend Lynette, her lips full and her eyes stirred with a passion that Scully had never seen in them before. It was unnerving at the same time it was strangely intoxicating feeling her friend's body so tight against hers, rubbing against the whip marks Carlos had inflicted on her skin. Scully had never really entertained sexual feelings towards another woman before though chances for experimentation had offered themselves to her in her early pre-teens. It had seemed an eternity to her until she'd indulged in any kind of sexual behaviour due to a lot of religious guilt and it was largely the rebellious streak in her that first accepted the company of a man in a sexual way. The thought of doing something she really shouldn't be doing and at such an early age. If she'd even given thought to the kind of situation she found herself in right now back then it would have truly overwhelmed her. She still hadn't come to terms yet with the fact that she had reunited with her missing friend in such an environment so the sensation of having her naked and close and obviously sexually aroused at the close contact was making her head spin. That and the confession Lynette had made to her a short while ago.

"Lynette..." Scully's voice was low and husky as she looked into her friend's excited eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you be you."

Lynette's mouth pressed against Scully's in a passionate kiss that made Scully reel with the emotion behind it. It was so strong and potent that Scully found herself returning its fire for several minutes before disengaging. As both their faces parted breathlessly, Scully was speechless, attempting to manage the tangled emotions running through herself and wishing for that moment they could both be back at Quantico so they could be free of this stifling deviant atmosphere, so they could simply talk. There was so much to say.

"Lynette...."

The impact of sudden penetration interrupted Scully's words. It took the breath out of her even more with its sharpness as her pooling core was opened out by something long and thick. For a minute, her disorientation made her puzzle on how it could feel like there was a cock in her with Lynette covering her body but then realisation dawned- the object inside her was artificial and strapped to Lynette's waist. A strap-on penis and Lynette was driving it into her hard. Scully pulled hard on her cuffed wrists to steady herself against the new violation of her pussy particularly as it still ached from riding the Korean earlier and she threw her head back at Lynette, her eyes watering with an unspoken confusion.

"Trust me, Dana." Lynette kissed up the side of Scully's face as her slender hips drove the artificial cock harder into her. "Please trust me."

Carlos watched hungrily as Lynette drove down into Scully's arched body, stroking his erection harder still between his thighs.

"You changed the rules on me, Dana. Now I change them on you. I was going to severely punish you tonight for choosing another over me to fuck you into this world but this is so much better....Lynette was telling me earlier just how badly she wanted to fuck you."

Scully found her toes curling hard into the silken sheets below her as Lynette continued to pound her, her breasts squashed into Scully's spine as her hips slammed into Scully's buttocks, Scully's sweat making Lynette's bosom wet. The fake cock plundering her core deeper and deeper, the noise of the intense penetration filling the room along with Lynette's pleasured moans and Scully's gasps and grunts as her friend's body reawakened the sting of her whipped flesh.

"This is wrong, Lynette...." Scully attempted to speak but the effort was difficult with the exertion of taking what Lynette was dishing out. "We're just friends....I'm not ready...to be doing something like this with you...."

As she felt her own core flooding uncontrollably, Lynette ran her hands excitedly through Scully's hair.

"I didn't feel I was ready the first time in this room....but my god, Dana, you will so know yourself when you leave this place tonight....better than you ever have."

"I don't want to have sex with my friends!" Scully shouted back at her as she tried to fight the sensations being fucked so hard with the strap-on were making her feel.

Lynette continued the pace of the fucking as she leant across and pressed her face to the side of Scully's, the redhead's ass almost stuck to Lynette's driving hips with perspiration as she pushed back.

"I know how strange this is for you but you don't have to be alone, Dana....You have me and you have so many other people in this world who'll make you feel good, who'll make you whole again...." Lynette thrust even harder into Scully making her cry out. "Don't tell me you're not enjoying this...."

Scully was fighting a conflicted battle inside herself as Lynette's thrusts drove her harder towards an orgasm she couldn't deny. There had been comfort derived here from the obvious factor of being so desired, so wanted by people. It gave her a power she couldn't resist and combined with her own natural strength it did make her feel whole again, no longer living a fractured life of uncertainty. In this club, and Provocation, she knew what was going to happen to her, she could make choices that would have a definite outcome. And she could do things she now knew she'd wanted to indulge in but kept hidden in a shuttered part of her mind. Without remorse and without guilt. Did it matter it was a close friend fucking her to oblivion right this second? Wasn't that better than a deadly enemy manipulating her or trying to control her life as had happened often in her past? As Lynette's body bore down on hers and she felt her friend's hands reaching around and pulling hard on the points of her wax-coated aroused nipples, Scully arched wildly on the bed and then saw a sight that nearly finished her.

From the semi-darkness around the bed, men emerged. Naked, muscular, black and white, all stroking impressive erections as they watched Scully struggle with her approaching orgasm, watched the moisture dripping from inbetween her gritted teeth as Lynette rode into her. As she looked either side of her, Scully reasoned there must be at least six men either side of the bed and she recognised some of them from the chamber where they had taken turns with the chinese girl. It brought back her aroused feelings of just for a minute thinking about taking the girl's place in the circle there and how hot that thought had made her inside. She turned to face Carlos who continued to stroke himself and smile at her, fixing her with his grey eyes.

"What's happening? Are they going to....?"

"Do you want them to, Dana?"

Scully wrestled with the question, of how far she could take this night at Dominion. The prospect of giving her body to every man in this room excited her at the same time it frightened her. Did she really have it in her to take even more risks here tonight- the risk of having unprotected sex with six strangers? Or would they all want to fuck her? Maybe some of them would just be satisfied with her taking their cock in her mouth or coming on her?

"They're quite willing to, Dana."

As she amazed herself by how rationally she was running over possible scenarios in her head, she began to push back on Lynette's artificial cock, willingly impaling her pussy on it until the strap-on ran with her juices. Lynette noticed her action and how close she was getting to release and pressed her face against her cheek once more.

"You do trust me. You do want this. I knew I was right."

Scully closed her eyes tight, feeling the pressure building, her mind swimming with thoughts of being lost among the crowd of men, having so many things done to her body so many different ways.

"Damn it! Make me come, Lynette! MAKE ME COME!!"

The tension of Scully pulling on the cuffs was extra taut as Lynette battered her core mercilessly until Scully began to buck uncontrollably. Lynette used her fingers too to increase the assault on Scully's clit and it was just a matter of seconds until Scully screamed out a long and rasping orgasm as the men watched her intently like hungry wolves, their heavily-veined cocks getting harder as she let go before them, before Lynette, before Carlos.

Room 17 shook with the screams of Dana Scully coming as never before and she knew as the release ripped through her body she had made an ultimate choice. Lynette slumped down across her, her own body quivering as she shared Scully's release even though she hadn't quite reached an orgasm herself. Withdrawing the artificial cock from Scully's pulsing core, Lynette lay holding onto her friend as the climax slowly subsided, Scully's body trembling and shivering as the men advanced in on the bed closer. Carlos crawled over to the two women and turned Scully to face him, launching a light kiss to her lips.

"You're so beautiful in the throes of coming, Dana. Truly a sight to see."

Scully's feelings were racing in her post-climax glow. She still felt this was some kind of decadent dream that any minute she would awake from but she knew the truth deep inside. She was in the abyss of dark pleasure now and she had to decide if she went deeper into it.

"It's still my choice being here..." Scully whispered throatily to Carlos. "I'll play the game but always my way...."

"I wouldn't expect you to play it any other way."

One of the men came closer, a tall and broad caucasian with tattoos lining the back of his shaven head and thick chest, a thin goatee on his chiseled chin and a single golden ear-ring on his left lobe. Holding his massive erection out before Scully, he pumped it before her blue green eyes, almost hypnotising her with it as Lynette spoke softly in her ear.

"I told you nobody forces you here. It's your choice what happens in this room tonight. I know your resistance came at first from fear but you've broken through that fear like you have so many things. Let this night take its course, Dana. Trust me. You won't regret a moment."

Lynette reached around and began to unlock the cuffs around Scully's wrists which dropped behind the bed with a loud metallic clink. As Scully rolled over slowly onto her back, rubbing her bruised wrists, the shaven headed man climbed onto the bed and crouched over her. As she looked over at a smiling Carlos who was embracing Lynette and turning her around to deeply kiss her, Scully looked back up at the dark deep eyes of the man looming over her. He took hold of Scully's hips and roughly pulled her up into a half-sitting position before him. The sudden movement startled Scully but at the same time undeniably excited her. Once again it was that animal feeling of want radiating from another human being for her that intoxicated her. Despite her exhaustion and discomfort, as the man pulled her head forward, Scully knew what she wanted to do.


	12. Baldracca

Scully's lips slowly enveloped the man's hard cock, only sliding over half of it at first given the size of it. As he threw back his head in a pleasured moan, Scully pulled back off and back on his cock several times, getting used to him and taking more of him between her lips each time. Scully felt him really throbbing in the confines of her mouth as she began to slowly suck his length, using her saliva to slicken him more so she could swallow him deeper. As she took more and more of him, the man's excitement grew and he began to move his cock in time to her mouth's movements on him until he reached forward and held her hands behind her back while he began to fuck her mouth. At first the action was steady but as he began to get more and more aroused he began to intensify his thrusts between Scully's lips until he was making her deep-throat him. Carlos stopped kissing Lynette and turned to savour the massive cock being slammed down Scully's throat, the redhead almost gagging several times when the man held it as far in her mouth as he could for several seconds. Every time he pulled off her a string of pre-cum and saliva would pour from Scully's mouth as she coughed and tried to regain her breath before he thrust his cock back in again. It was intense and rough but never too violent, the man making sure he never pushed Scully too far, but there was an undeniable edge to the sustained mouth fucking nonetheless that excited both the man and Scully.

As he continued to pound his cock down Scully's straining throat, the men around the bed continued to masturbate, one or two of them fighting to hold back their climax, such was the visual potency of a woman as sexy and beautiful as Scully having rough oral sex with one of their number. Lynette slid down Carlos' body and took his own cock in her mouth and began to slowly then frenziedly suck on him as he gasped in satisfied pleasure, his erection swelling and swelling in Lynette's mouth due to the arousing sight of Scully sucking the man's enormous cock in front of them.

As Scully became aware of the man beginning to exhibit a pre-climax tremor in his cock, she took the opportunity to resume control and freeing her arms pushed him back on the bed flat, climbing over him and taking his cock hard in her hand. Her sucking became as frenzied as Lynette's across from her, Scully determined to make the man have a tumultuous climax. As she fixed him with her eyes while she sucked him to the point of no return, Scully jerked his twitching cock at the same time determined to make him explode. As his naked body arched on the bed, his voice was a fevered hiss.

"Jesus, I'm gonna come! I'm gonna fucking come!"

Scully pulled her mouth off him, and her fist a blur on him, made his ejaculation an extremely intense one, his semen bursting free and splashing her breasts, lips and cheek, Scully trembling as she felt the wet sensation of his cum trailing down her skin. Then just to increase the man's torment, she closed her mouth around his cock to clean his slickened member, his post-climax sensitivity making him wince and cry out. As she eventually moved back to lay on the bed, Scully wiped the semen from her face and looked around the room. The hunger in the men's eyes was burning now and Lynette was moving her mouth so hard on Carlos there were pleasured tears streaming down her face. It was another world, a world she never thought she would experience or have any part in and now she lay there aching from the feel of two hard fucks, from a real and artificial cock respectively, stinging from the taste of a whip and the splash of hot wax on her, and the taste of a man's cock still filling her mouth, his semen on her flushed skin. She was immersed in this world now but despite her enjoyment of it she was still afraid to extend this night because of what it might ultimately cost.

She was awakened from her deliberations by another man climbing onto the bed before her, just as muscular and defined as the shaven-headed man but with a dangerous gleam in his blue eyes, his hair curly and accentuated with mousse, a tanned and foreign look to his physique.

"Sei troppo sexy, baby. Non posso piu." His thick Italian accent washed over Scully as he came closer to her. "I can't stand just watching you anymore, Baby. I got to have a taste of you, my little baldracca..."

He reached forward and pulled Scully roughly up against his body, his eyes boring into her.

"Sei tanto sexy, baby..." the Italian purred as he pulled Scully's face to his, the strength in his grip formidable and sustained, the subtle violence to it exciting her in an unexpected way. "I have a big appetite, troia, I hope you'll be able to keep up with me..."

As his eyes surveyed her with a predatory sparkle, Scully found it incredible that just when she thought she'd encountered a man whose hunger for her was so electric it could not be surpassed, another would appear who seemed to take that electricity to another level. She hadn't been intimate yet with this man who held her so tight to him like she had been with Dixon or the Korean but there was something about the feeling that was passing between the Italian and Scully despite that unfamiliarity with him that made her swallow hard with the naked arousal it made her feel. Just his very stature and bearing demanded attention be paid to him and his promise of insatiable stamina did things to the pit of her stomach she couldn't describe.

"I can keep up with you..." Scully found herself whispering at him, not knowing if she'd be able to keep her promise after how exhausted she already was from the events of this night but determined to fight her fatigue and discomfort to challenge this intriguing and dangerously attractive man.

"What is your name, troia?" the Italian asked her as he ran his strong fingers through her slickened hair, his grip on it increasing as he reached the back of her head.

Scully tried not to focus on how big the man's cock had grown between them as she replied.

"Scully, Dana Scully."

"Bellissimo." His fingers tangled harder in her locks. "Dana..." He ran her name around his mouth, his accent giving it an extra potent dimension. "Dana..."

"Yours?" Scully asked of him as she felt his piercing eyes dominate her.

The Italian merely smiled and suddenly pulled Scully forward, crushing his mouth to hers violently, hungrily, the impact stunning her and leaving her no defence to his animal prising open of her lips. Not that she particularly wanted to defend herself in this moment. As the man violated her mouth, Carlos pulled Lynette off his cock and turned her silently to face the twosome. The men also stayed still as they watched the heat igniting between the Italian and Scully, some of them still openly masturbating, but at a more steady pace. It was obvious all the observers knew something to be savoured was about to happen. There was an unmistakable charge in the air.

After a long and heated french kiss was shared between the two of them, the Italian seperated from Scully, a line of saliva joining their mouths as Scully crouched breathing heavy before him. They stayed facing each other for several minutes, the crowd so quiet that the room was just filled with the sound of their respective breaths.

Suddenly in a blur of movement, the Italian came to ferocious life and was twisting Scully back down on the bed face down using all the strength in his body to pin her there. Scully found herself struggling against him as he laid her forcefully out and wasn't sure how much of her efforts were defiance and how much were part of the game. Maybe they were all part of the game. To provoke him and his lusts to their maximum. As his sweat dripped onto her naked back, he pressed his body down into hers, his legs locking hers down as he held her arms tight above her head and licked up her spine until he reached the back of her neck. He bit into her left ear lobe, his voice an aroused hiss.

"Rocco."

There was no foreplay with this man. It was obvious he just wanted to fuck her and fuck her hard with no apologies, no holding back. As his cock slammed into Scully's ass, her arms flailed in his iron grip as he held her down and made her take every inch of him. He removed one hand from holding her and jammed his fingers into her mouth to stifle the screams his intense penetration of her were forcing out.

"Yes, troia, yes, yes, yes..." His voice was fevered as he drew back his full length from her and then slammed back down again, making Scully burn under him, her whole body shaking on the silken sheets as the men, Carlos and Lynette all watched and delighted in the spectacle.

She no longer felt like Dana Scully as this man lay claim to her body, engaged in such bestial coupling with her. She felt truly like she had sacrificed her civilised principles and had become a primitive creature of the night as she submitted to this moment, to this man. It was still a choice despite the forceful nature of the encounter. She also felt had she chosen to stop what was happening and leave the room this instant nobody would have barred her way. But she was in deep now and wanted to see just how far she could go especially with such a hungry audience surveying every feverish move. It gave Scully an undeniable charge to be watched as she let Rocco continue to pound her into the mattress, to give herself up to such relentless fucking, despite the pain, despite the exhaustion.

"Oh yes, Dana..." Rocco panted, pulling back her head and prising apart her lips, spilling a torrent of excited saliva into her mouth as he continued to violate her then sealing the liquid invasion with a messy unsteady kiss. "You can take it, my sweet little baldracca...can't you?"

"Yes..." Scully panted. "I can...I can...just don't stop...please god don't fucking stop..."

She bit down hard on his fingers as she prayed for this moment not to end, to be held in its primal wake for an eternity because of the freedom it was giving her soul. Rocco pressed her totally flat under him, the bed springs squeaking in noisy sympathy to the cadence of his thrusts into her body. As he released his hold on her arms, Scully clawed at the silk with her fingernails as he reached back and locked his fingers to her sodden hips, spitting on her ourobourous, and began to piston wildly into her, making Scully almost pass out at the intensity of the burn that was threatening to engulf her whole body. But she rode out the pain, even encouraged it as she pushed her ass frenziedly back at him, willingly impaling herself on him, spearing herself for such intense punishment to continue. The men began to increase the pace of their masturbation as they crowded in to watch and Carlos took Lynette by the hand and led her over to the bed, throwing her down to land beside Scully and mounting her raised ass.

"Lynette..." Scully whispered as she beheld her friend being fucked hard by Carlos at her side. "Oh god...Lynette..."

"Take it, Dana..." Lynette panted as Carlos' balls slapped hard against the backs of her thighs, her long blonde hair tight in his clenched fist. "It'll make you free...make you so fucking free..."

The two men pressed the womens' faces together and their mouths locked in a torrid kiss that Scully didn't even question because of how lost in the moment she was. It was a kiss as deep and fervent as the journey Scully was taking, as prolonged and truly animal. Rocco pressed his face to Scully's cheek.

"Tell me how much you like it in the ass, troia...tell me, baby..."

As Lynette's wet panting mouth exited hers, Scully looked back at Rocco as he speeded up his thrusts into her, her reply broken up into pained but exhilirated gasps.

"I...like...it...I like...it..."

Rocco slapped the side of her face, not enough to bruise but enough to inflame her.

"No...I want..."

His cock was so deep in her now.

"...to hear..."

So big in her.

"...you say...how much...you like it..."

Burning.

"...in your...ASS..."

Pulsing.

"Say it, Dana..."

Throbbing.

He slapped her face again, Scully's blue-green eyes afire as she stared at him. Afraid to say the words because of how much it would signify. Of what it would make her. But she wanted to. Wanted to say words that had never left her lips ever. Despite previous temptations. Despite other lost nights. But none as lost as this. None as out of control as this. Lynette was being buffeted by her side as Carlos locked his grey eyes on Scully too, also wanting to hear her say the words. Scully's rippling ass was wet with sweat against Rocco as the walls tumbled. Tumbled to the stares of Carlos, of Lynette and the crowd of hungry men who were beginning to come just watching her get fucked.

"Troia! SAY IT!"

Scully threw back her head, closed her eyes and screamed.

"I like it...in...in...in...in...in...in...uuuuuuuuuuuaaaaahhhhhhhhh...in...in...god...god...god...in..."

"FUCKING SAY IT!"

"I...like it...in...my...ASS!"

Scully twisted back her head, her dark make-up running, her skin flushed, her slick hair dripping, her blue-green eyes spinning. Reason gone, just need remaining. Animal need. Signified with one throaty cry.

"FUCK ME!"

It was as if she was possessed as she pushed out at Lynette and Carlos sending them both tumbling from the bed and landing on the hard floor, scattering some of the crowd of men in the process. Scully reached back gripping Rocco's straining thighs, digging her nails into his skin, and imploring him to finish her.

"You want to taste your baldracca? Well, she's right here...with your fucking cock inside her! Use it on me! Fuck me with it! Break it off inside of my ass! Just fuck me, fuck me, FUCK ME!"

Rocco's lusts burst over hearing Scully's provocative words screamed at him and he smashed her into the bedrails as he redoubled his slamming into her, the fierce animal slapping of Scully's ass impacting with his sweat-soaked groin filling Room 17 as he battered her down into the bed, grunting, hissing, bucking.

"Piu in fretta, troia? Huh? Piu in fretta? Want me to break you, Dana? DO YOU?"

"Yes!" Scully's teeth tore apart the silk under her as she drove back her burning ass against Rocco, pain and pleasure now combined in a white-hot crescendo of sexual catharsis as she took his anal assault, every measured intense attacking thrust of it and felt the tension building in her body to a point where she felt it would consume her.

"Breakkkkkk meeeeeeeeeeee..."

She lost count of how many times Rocco slapped her face, slapped her ass, pulled her hair, spat at her and called her a whore but none of it mattered. She welcomed the intensity of every second, embraced it until her arching bucking body told her what was coming as she felt the tremor in his cock even from inside her. Pushing her down under him, Rocco exploded in both voice and body as he began a violent animal ejaculation in Scully as a searing primal orgasm enveloped her. Their bodies locked in the throes of release, shivering, jerking, rutting. Sweat, saliva and sexual liquids spilling across the silk sheets as he held onto Scully as she reached the climax of this part of her journey.

When they finally seperated, both rolling onto their backs, and Scully trembling from the sensation of Rocco withdrawing his massive cock from her, she found her whole world going black, black as the thoughts that consumed her mind. And as she felt the multiple discharges of male semen splash her body from all around her, she let the blackness swallow her up. It was the only way she was going to keep her sanity.


	13. Its About Lynette

Scully awoke slowly to familiar material covering her body. As consciousness returned to her, she realised it was the covers of her bed in her Georgetown apartment that were touching her naked skin and confused and disorientated she pulled herself up into a half-sitting position. What she deduced was early morning sunlight was streaming through her bedroom blinds, its bright light almost making the darkness she last remembered consuming her seem like a distant dream.

But it wasn't a dream.

The aches of her body and the bruises covering her skin, along with the traces of dried wax on her breasts and stomach reminded her of just how far her journey at Dominion had taken her. She could still barely believe the sexual animal that had been drawn from inside herself by the highly provocative deviant atmosphere of the club and its patrons. It was truly as if she had become another person; needing, wanting, demanding, imploring...but as Scully lay there letting her behaviour from the last night wash over her, she suddenly wondered just how she had gotten home. She could recall the torrid climax of her encounter with Rocco and dim visions of men standing all around her prone form ejaculating over her sweat-soaked and exhausted body. There were other feelings too, almost subliminal ones of other activities that had occured during her periods of semi-consciousness though they were less clear. Fleeting remembrances of other male skin touching her body, fragmented recollections of other possible penetrations. She couldn't be entirely sure. But she remembered being very naked as she had entered the black void. Very naked and far away from her comfortable home. Someone must have been responsible for transporting her back here to her own bed. But who?

The condition of her body told her that she had been placed in bed just as she had been at the end of her carnal adventure. The dried traces of wax and semen were testament to that and her dark make-up had caked on her face where it had ran. Her hair had become equally dry as she had slumbered and as she rose more from the bed and beheld her reflection in the mirror she was shocked at how much she couldn't recognise herself. Shocked but also excited.

There had been no trace of anyone else in her apartment, not even evidence of any kind of note from whoever had visited with her. As Scully stood under the steaming spray of her shower, she was amazed she could find the energy to stand after her exertions of the previous night and pondered just how much more her body could possibly take after such a whirlwind of sexual activity in just a few short days. More sexual activity than she could have even comprehended just a month or two ago. And there were other feelings running through her mind. Of just how much this twilight world had got its hooks into her, of how tempted she was to return to Provocation and Dominion and lose herself in other excesses of the flesh. As she lathered her tired and sore body with soap, Scully also thought of her friend Lynette and of how strange it felt to have had her alongside as this intense sexual journey had escalated. It would be daunting to face Lynette back in the real world after her close proximity at Dominion and the very fact Scully had been fucked by one of her closest friends was still something she could barely register as having happened, particularly after the long and draining search for her. It was truly surreal. But if Scully had thought about it enough she would also have admitted to herself just how much it had turned her on.

As she re-entered her bedroom, her body still slightly wet and dressed in a small towel, Scully was greeted by the noise of her phone ringing. She stood for several seconds debating whether to answer as right now she really couldn't face a call that would pull her back towards pondering forbidden thoughts. But curiosity got the better of her and she speculated she might just get some answers from someone as to how she was transported home.

She picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Dana."

It was Lynette speaking to her, almost as if she had been conjured into reality by Scully's subconscious mind. Her voice was soft and concerned, a far cry from the animal tinge it had held in the last few minutes of the orgy at Dominion.

"Are you ok?"

Scully took a slight pause to compose herself and then replied slowly.

"I guess I am. Though it's a little disconcerting to suddenly wake up somewhere else even if it is my home. How did I get back here, Lynette, after...?"

It still felt strange to even consider talking about the events of last night with her friend even though she'd been present.

"I brought you home, Dana. It was clear that you couldn't have gone on any more last night. I still can't believe just how far you did go..."

Makes two of us, Scully thought.

"About the whole of last night..." Scully continued. "I think it's fair to say we need to meet and talk about it. About this whole last week of my life while I've been looking for you..."

"I agree, Dana." Lynette responded, a touch of uncertainty to her voice. "But it has to be away from Quantico."

Scully noticed the tremor in her friend's voice.

"Well, you do remember I have a lecture to prepare there for Monday? A lecture you would have been helping me with if you hadn't gone on your little excursion? Why not at Quantico?"

It took several seconds for Lynette to reply.

"After all I've been through, I don't know if I can accept those surroundings around me anymore. It's hard to explain but I feel such a different person now. And I'm not sure I could say what needs to be said there. I'm sorry, Dana."

"I'm not so sure. Maybe you need those surroundings to ground yourself." Scully's voice lowered to a whisper. "Maybe we both do."

"I can't, Dana. It has to be somewhere else."

Resigning herself to the fact it was unlikely to get her friend to budge from her decision and feeling the fatigue that was still washing over herself, Scully sat down on her bed.

"Where do you suggest?"

"Dario's studio. This afternoon. 3pm."

Scully felt the breath tighten in her throat at the suggestion of meeting somewhere where her new twilight world could again take hold of her. Of them both. As she tried to form a response that would make sense, Lynette's voice seemed to answer her unspoken question.

"There'll be no one else there. Just you and me. I promise, Dana. Just in case you still think I'm playing some kind of game. This is all very real."

"I know how real it is." Scully ran a hand through her wet hair. "It couldn't get more real. And we both have to find a way to deal with it. I know I have to."

Before her friend could reply, Scully finished the conversation.

"I'll see you there, Lynette."

As she replaced the receiver, Scully lay back slowly on her bed, still debating the wiseness of returning to the location that had led her to her adventure at Dominion, despite Lynette's assurances. Assurances that Scully wondered if she could truly trust given how deep in this world her friend was mired. And of how easily she could be mired if she allowed herself. Memories of losing control with the man called Rocco hit her once more and Scully knew that she was capable of much much more if someone hit the right button.

The phone brought her out of her thoughts once more and Scully outwardly cursed it as she sat up and let it ring. She just wanted a moment of peace, of serenity in the restless sea she felt her soul had become. But like a drug she found herself reaching out for the receiver once more. The noise of her phone had almost become a chime to the doorways of abandonment. A chime she couldn't resist.

"Hello?" Her voice was a little terse as she answered but it was soon halted in its intensity by the voice that spoke back at her.

"Dana."

It was the voice of John Doggett.

"I know this seems like its becoming a habit of mine and I apologise in advance for disturbing you so early there again. But something has come to my attention this morning that I really need to see you about."

"Today really isn't good, Agent Doggett." Scully deliberately chose not to use his first name, wanting to keep some emotional distance in a moment where she felt particularly vulnerable.

"I hate to insist, Agent Scully, but this is an urgent matter. And believe me when I say an urgent one."

There was something in Doggett's voice that Scully had not heard before. Something that went beyond the usual concern he often showed her. And it unnerved her more than she could admit. And somewhere deep in her heart she feared it was something relating to her twilight world, something that threatened to tear down her real one.

"I'll be there in an hour, Agent Doggett."

Despite all the time that she had spent in the basement X Files office over many long years, Scully had never found her surroundings as claustrophobic as she did now waiting to discover just what the urgent matter Agent Doggett had spoken about entailed. Her mind had been preoccupied with possible scenarios after the last appearance of some very incriminating photos of herself and Dixon at the office in a sealed envelope, an envelope she'd been lucky enough to intercept whose contents she remembered she had still not taken Carlos to task about, such had been the provocative distractions at the Dominion club. But what if something new had arrived at the X Files office, something unsealed this time, more blatant about the forbidden pleasures she'd sought in the night? What would it do to her career, or her colleagues' opinions of her if she had been exposed? Would Carlos or Dario or whomever had snapped the photos of the action in the alleyway go to such lengths to keep her playing this game with them?

As Doggett slowly straightened up before her and reached for a report off his desk, Scully tried to read what was going on in his face. But for once it was impossible to determine. As she felt her throat tighten and dry with the possibility of having her secrets brought out into the light, Scully was snapped out of her thoughts by Doggett's words.

"It's about Lynette Marsh."

Scully was jolted by the mention of her friend's name and suspected it was just the pre-empting to an exposure of her trips into the twilight world Carlos had shown her. As Doggett came closer to her, the report still in his hand, Scully prayed she wasn't visibly shaking.

"I know you've been looking for her for a while, Dana..." He stood inches from her, Scully trying to keep focus but still frightened where this conversation might be leading. "Well, I have some news of her that just came over official FBI channels and it's kinda' disturbing...I thought you should see, seeing as she was a good friend of yours..."

As Scully found the report placed into her hands and her fingers gripping the paper until they bent it, her blue green eyes widened in shock at what was written on it.

"She's wanted for questioning? Questioning about a suspicious death?"

"Yeah." Doggett continued to stand close to her, an obvious attempt to comfort in his body language. "There's a witness who places her at the scene of a club in New York during the time she's been missing where the death occured." His voice dropped to a softer tone. "It was a club that catered for..." He took a long uncomfortable pause and then continued. "...rather extreme sexual activities and it seems she was seen with the dead man who was found strangled there...possibly as a result of some kind of sex game gone wrong...I know this must come as hell of a shock to you, Dana...I'm sorry..."

"It does, Agent Doggett." Scully attempted to hide the tremor in her voice as she responded. "Are you sure the witness hasn't made a mistake?"

"I'd like to say they had..." Doggett retrieved the report from Scully's hands and slowly returned it to the desk. "But this witness was a regular visitor who knew her by her name and the description matches to a t...I wouldn't have called you here today if it wasn't that definite...I gotta say it took me by surprise too so I can understand how you must feel...I knew you were out there doing all you could to locate her and I'm just sorry I have to give you this news..."

Doggett walked back over to her as Scully tried to compose the confused feelings rushing through her mind including now suspecting Lynette's stated intent not to return to Quantico had a deeper reason behind it.

"Sometimes it's possible for people to keep secrets from those they work the closest with, Dana..."

As Scully took note of the emotion evident in Doggett's eyes, she knew full well the double meaning behind what he was saying.

"Sometimes." Scully replied softly, almost inaudibly.

"If there's anything I can do to help, I'm here, Dana. Anytime. I wanna stress that."

As Scully turned to exit the office, she slowly turned her head back to face him.

"I know and I appreciate it. Thank you, Agent Doggett."

"I'll be sure to let you know if the investigations here come up with any information on where she might be."

Scully turned her whole body around from the doorway.

"Investigations here?"

"Yeah." Doggett was standing back behind his desk facing her, taking his time to share the other information he had received to better prepare her handling of it. "It seems the witness mentioned...she frequented a couple of clubs here in Washington. A friend of mine upstairs told me. People are being sent out to em to see if they can pick up a trail. Let's hope they can clear this all up. I'm sure you wanna' know what's going on as much as anybody."

Scully's heart had almost stopped beating.

"Yes I would, Agent Doggett. I really would."


	14. The Basement Studio

It took all of Scully's self-control to head back to her car and leave the FBI Headquarters building, especially as her mind tortured itself with the sudden knowledge that her friend had not only apparently continued her sexual adventures in another city but had been a probable participant in an edgy sexual activity that had cost a man his life. First there had been the shock of discovering Lynette's hidden lifestyle, now there was the added knowledge that her immersion in this world had made her run from the scene of a homicide, even possibly an accidental one. How she could have kept that a secret and continued her forays into this world with no apparent distress over such an event disturbed Scully greatly. The thought of ultimately allowing her friend to fuck her in the shadows of an underground sex club while that friend kept such a secret deep inside her made her tremble with a barely concealed anger. And there was also the news that the FBI were going to be entering the worlds of Provocation and Dominion in a bid to find further clues to Lynette's whereabouts- would the trail lead them right back to her and her own journey? So much was at stake. So much.

As she drove to 3588 Prospect Street and the studio of Dario's Seducer Productions, Scully cursed herself for not having a more direct means of contact with Lynette and prayed that her friend might be present at the location already. Scully needed to know the full truth of all that Lynette had been keeping from her and the reason why she would seemingly hide and run and throw away all that she had at the FBI, something that was weighing heavily on Scully's own mind as she contemplated the possible consequences of her own actions.

She was so lost in her jumbled thoughts that Scully found herself outside Seducer Productions before she realised it. There was no deliberation as to who might possibly be there this early in the morning and Scully found herself traversing the steps up to the studio area quickly, not even being distracted by the evocative pictures that hung on the wall this time. As she tried the studio door, she found it was open, and even though her mind screamed at her to be cautious, another part of it just willed her to proceed at any cost. The familiar wooden floor sounded under her feet as she made her way through the erotic sculptures and works of art and headed for the office area at the far side. Reaching it, she found nobody present and internally she seethed at the thought of having to wait several hours for Lynette's arrival. But then as Scully slumped against the office doorway, she noticed something she hadn't picked up on before in her visits here.

There was another small door on the far left side of the studio she had not seen before and as she looked back into her recent memory Scully surmised that there had been a large sculpture covering the doorway previously. As she approached it, she noticed it was a heavy door with thick black paint covering its surface. As she ran her hand along its contours and began to open it slowly, she realised it opened out into another smaller part of the building- a tiny landing with what seemed like a small elevator as part of it. Her curiosity piqued, especially on recalling that the doorway had been hidden before, Scully walked over to the elevator and pressed the call button by its side. After several agonising seconds in which Scully felt her stomach tighten into an extraordinary knot, the elevator door opened revealing the darkly furnished interior. And as Scully's eyes peered into the half-light ahead, she was suddenly startled by a strong hand landing on her shoulder. Spinning around, she found herself looking into the intense stare of Dario.

"Impeccable timing, Dana. You're just in time to see the delights of my private basement studio."

Despite the sudden appearance of the man and the unnerving quality of the way he towered over her petite form, Scully was shocked that amongst all the anger and confusion she was feeling, her heart was beating unsteadily with an unmistakably aroused rush and she found herself walking back into the confines of the elevator as Dario bore down on her. Behaviour so unlike her. At least before the events of the last week.

"I think what's down there will intrigue you, Miss Scully."

The elevator doors closed with a loud click. The atmosphere in it was electric as Scully stood inches from the wiry Dario who directly faced her in its darkened interior as it descended into the lower levels of the building. Both their faces were caught in small streaking points of light filtering in from outside as their journey continued, the eyes of the intense-looking Italian burning into Scully's own as she felt the anger that had been rising in her join with an altogether more disturbing feeling. The elevator rattled around their standing bodies as they finally reached the basement level, no words having been exchanged since the short journey had begun. Just long stares between them. Stares that said more than words.

As the door opened in front of them revealing a small dark brick-lined passageway beyond, Dario held it open as Scully threw a look that combined fear with intrigue at him. Dario simply smiled and gestured for her to step forward. After several tense seconds, during which Scully was thinking she'd never felt her blood pumping through her body so violently, she began to leave the lift, Dario following her as the door returned to its shut position with another loud clink.

Scully's eyes tried to pierce the half-light in front of her and was aware just how much her heels echoed on the hard floor. As she continued to slowly walk forward, Dario keeping pace with her every step of the way, Scully was surprised just how much the fatigue and discomfort of her sexual adventure at Dominion had receded to be replaced with an intense coiled curiosity about where this particular journey was taking her.

After several minutes passing what seemed to be endless brick on either side, Scully came to a small black door which Dario stepped forward to open. Once again beyond it was the shade of half-darkness and Scully felt herself begin to become unnerved at the same time she was unmistakably excited.

"I'll go first if you'd like."

Dario disappeared into the gloom, his voice sounding after him.

"In your own time, Dana."

There was still fury and confusion racing through Scully's mind concerning the fact that Lynette had kept such potentially dangerous secrets from her as she debated following the predatory Dario. But something inside Scully made her choose to step forward, almost as if the possible tumbling together of the two worlds she had inhabitied ths past week was inevitable and it didn't matter what else she found in the dark. Was that self-destructiveness on her part, Scully pondered, or just simple acceptance?

"What do you think?"

It took Scully several seconds for her eyes to adjust to what lay in the darkness around her. Discerning what surrounded her was made slightly easier when Dario lit several candles in the far corner of the small room. Its walls were just as solid and brick as the passageway outside, flickering shadows cast across their cracked surface by the yellow light. But there were objects hanging on the brick, photo prints that made the intensity of the pictures hanging up on the stairway to Dario's studio tame in comparison. Images of forceful sexual encounters featuring varied elements of bondage, piercing, whipping, intimidation by weapon, willing sexual torture that burned hard into Scully's retinas with their almost-sadistic undercurrent. The only thing that prevented Scully being really disturbed by them was the fact that even in these pictures it was still apparent that the people were consensual to whatever was inflicted on them, as wild as it may be. She still stood shocked though at the primal emotions on display and indulged before her, and felt her own primal demons surfacing as she beheld them.

"My private collection. A little too strong for public consumption I think."

"Just a little."

As she stepped forward for a closer look at a large print that featured a redhead having her body smothered in a sea of countless men who were all covering her naked body with endless amounts of hot burning wax as she exhibitied a wide-mouthed animalistic-looking scream, Scully noticed a large TV screen buried into the brick, surrounded by evocative portraits, which reminded her of the kind of large-screen that was a fixture of many downtown clubs or sports bars. She found herself wondering just what kind of entertainment would be flashed up on it. It made her swallow hard. As she felt Dario's body coming close to stand behind her, she could see in the reflection of the screen glass the ourobourous that featured in the tattoos on his bare arm once again and seeing it made her feel as if she really did belong in these surroundings. The realisation also made her angry enough to remember why she had first come to this building.

"It's unbelievable in a way..." Scully licked her lips to restore moisture to them. "What can go on in this secret world, what can be kept hidden...I've found myself getting so deep into it already that I didn't even really stop to consider what it might cost me in terms of my life, my career, my friendships..." She turned slowly to face Dario who noticed the intense fire in her blue-green eyes. "I found out something today that would change a lot if it turns out to be true...and my god, I need to find answers here today if you really know what's good for you..."

Dario was startled when Scully produced her gun from the folds of her dark coat and, cocking it, pointed it directly at him.

"No more games, Dario. I need to know about New York. And about Lynette. And whether it's true she's running away from a situation that cost a man his life." Her face was an iron mask. "And I need to know now!"

Dario surveyed the pressure that Scully was exerting against the trigger of the gun and despite his surprise still seemed to be intrigued by her defiant demand.

"And you think violence will gain you the answer you need?" he gave a slight half-smile, all the time keeping his eyes locked with Scully's.

Scully brandished the gun in the direction of the portraits and then focused it back on him.

"Violence seems to be something you understand very well. Certainly violence features a lot in your work here. Different shades of it in different contexts.

But you do understand it."

"And you understand, Dana Scully..." Dario took a couple of steps forward, being very careful not to appear confrontational. "...that the first breath of air on an early morning is a breath of violence. Deep. Powerful. Necessary. As necessary as the journey you made here today, as necessary as you holding up that weapon in front of my face. As necessary as knowing what befell your friend. After all, your concern for her is what brought you into this new world. And I'm so glad it did. I'm so very glad it did."

Scully tightened her grip on the gun, her stance firm.

"I don't regret the steps I've taken, only that they may have blinded me to something I should have seen. And I've always prided myself on seeing what is there. On knowing the consequences of my actions."

Dario took another couple of small steps, bridging the gap between them a little more.

"And that's why you did what you did. You've started to wonder about doing things without considering the consequences for once. And that's the problem. Is it just concern for your friendship with Lynette that makes your blood boil right now or the realisation you willingly jumped into the abyss despite the risks it might entail? That you made an unsafe choice to be here in this world and felt pleasure from that choice because it was so unlike what you normally do?"

Scully was so focused on Dario's piercing eyes she seemed unaware of how close he was now, his almost hypnotic voice washing over her.

"The truth is there was no incident in New York, Dana. And the FBI will receive information eventually that is the case. But it raises the stakes of the games we play, that you have chosen to play too. And I needed something to make you determined enough to arrive here before your meeting with Lynette. To further what's happening inside you..."

"You son of a bitch..."

Scully's finger pressed harder on the trigger.

"You're going to make this easy."

Noting the wooden chair to Dario's right, Scully advanced on him with the gun, making it clear she was going to fire. Dario found himself swallowing.

"So easy."

Inches away from the chair, Scully pressed the trigger, the empty noise echoing around the room startling Dario and making him topple onto it. Before he could compose himself, Scully was around the chair in a flurry of movement, pulling Dario's bare arms back behind it and snapping her FBI-issue handcuffs on his wrists, binding him. It was obvious the move had surprised him but he still managed to produce an admiring half-smile.

"Interesting."

"You like raising the stakes, hmm, Dario?" Scully whispered, holstering her weapon and letting her dark coat fall to the cold floor, leaving her dressed in her standard FBI dress of dark jacket, white blouse and dark skirt before the bound man. "You think you know me, what'll draw me? What'll provoke me?"

She leaned over to him, her eyes filled with a dangerous tinge.

"I'm going to raise the stakes even higher than you can imagine because of what you chose to do today."

As she circled Dario in the chair, Scully got the impression that though he was intrigued by what lay behind her statement, his body still betrayed a slight edge as he sat cuffed, an edge she intensified by continuing to circle him with a predatory glide, every so often punctuating her words by leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"I've made the choice to enter this world, Dario. Every act I've engaged in I've chosen to take it to the point where it's most comfortable for me. As much as it frightened me at first, as much as it shocked me, I know what Provocation and Dominion both brought out of me is part of me. And I'm beginning to accept it. To embrace it. But when I want to. You get the picture, Dario?"

She ran her hands slowly over his head on her next circuit.

"I don't need you, or Carlos, or Lynette using tricks to get me here. It's not how I'm going to play the game if I choose to continue. And I am not..."

With a sudden move, she pulled Dario's head sharply back, tugging on his hair hard as she emphasised her control of him.

"...I AM NOT going to let your raising the stakes impact on my life and my job outside of what I choose to do in the dark. What I choose to do remains between me and the people I choose to be with, it's not something I ever want my colleagues, my family to know about, or others out there. Too many people have probed into my life, intruded on it, tore into it, took so much from me in terms of what I value and what I love. In this world I'm walking in now, the outside world has no claim on me and that's how I want it to stay. Do you understand, Dario?" She yanked harder on his hair, making him wince. "Do you understand?"

Dario's reply was a hoarse whisper and Scully couldn't determine if his voice was thick from arousal or unease or both.

"Yes, I understand, Dana. Very well."

As Scully released him and he slumped forward from her forceful push, she noticed a small alcove off to her left and what seemed to be a large remote control device resting in it. Retrieving the device and turning it over in her hands, Scully turned a quizzical face to Dario.

"I wonder what this activates..."

Checking the rest of the alcove she saw a small VHS system hidden in its depths and turning her head to survey the panel just under the large TV screen, Scully smiled.

"Of course..."

Walking to a position behind Dario, she stooped down and rested her face at the side of his, pressing it close and teasing him with its warmth as she held the remote towards the screen.

"Action, I think."

As she depressed what she surmised was the TV activation button on the remote, the large screen came into life with a static picture whose noise burst from what seemed to be surround speakers buried in the walls. Turning the remote back in the direction of the VHS system, Scully depressed another button which she was sure would serve the purpose of playing the tape she deduced was in the machine.

"Let's see what kind of entertainment you enjoy down here..."

As the tape came into play on the large TV screen, Scully was startled by what she saw. A view of two people filmed in grainy handheld medium shot copulating fiercely as rain splashed down over their bodies in a wet darkened alleyway. One white and sporting dripping red hair, the other black and sporting an impressive muscular body. The noises bursting from their mouths almost animalistic as the black man feverishly ground his hips against the white woman's rippling ass. It was her and Dixon, their lusts exploding several nights ago and caught on camera, reminding Scully of the intensity and raw carnality of that torrid night anew as she felt an aroused rush pool through her as she viewed it, knowing Dario was smiling at her reaction even though she couldn't see his face. It was now also very obvious to Scully where the prints that had made their way to the X Files office had originated from.

"That is one of the hottest things I've ever filmed right up there on that screen, Dana. My movies are intense, primal, raw. But seeing what erupted between you and Dixon that night is a totally different animal. A volcano of wanton fucking like none I've seen. Only matched I'm told by your session with Rocco at Dominion last night."

He turned his head slightly towards her as Scully continued to silently watch the furious action unfolding, part of her still finding it hard to believe it was her on the screen as much as she remembered engaging in what was playing out again before her and as much as she remembered how she'd enjoyed it.

"When you go off, you go off, Dana Scully."

His words seemed to snap Scully back to the present and turning her eyes away from the screen she walked to stand in front of Dario as her own cries of near-orgasm panted from the speakers around them.

"Tell me, Dario...when you watched me with Dixon, were you wishing it was you with me?"

As Dario's eyes worked their way up the stockings that travelled up Scully's legs under her skirt, he fixed her with an intense and hungry stare.

"You know that I was, Dana. And I know that must excite you. Men's interest in you. My interest in you."

"Perhaps."

Scully walked backwards to the TV screen and reaching it pressed her back against the glass as an image of her being buffeted against the brickwork by Dixon filled it. She began to remove her dark jacket slowly and almost sensually. Dario shuffled forward on the chair.

"Tell me how much you wanted to be Dixon, Dario."

The jacket fell to the cold floor at Scully's feet, Dario almost desperate to lick his drying lips.

"I wanted to be Dixon more than anything else I could think of."

Scully fixed him with her blue-green eyes changing their intensity to a highly-provocative one as she moved to open the top button of her white blouse revealing the cross she was wearing around her neck.

"Because you wanted to be inside me?"

Dario was almost pulling the chair with him such was the effect Scully was having on him. His eyes blazed with barely suppressed hunger.

"Yes, deep inside you. Inside that beautiful body of yours."

Scully popped three more buttons on her blouse until the first trace of her cleavage appeared behind the material.

"Because you wanted to fuck me, like you were watching him fuck me?"

Dario was making his wrists almost bleed such was his effort to break free so he could claim her against the glass.

"If I was in his place, Dana, the fucking he gave you would seem like a gentle breeze compared to what I could give you."

Scully turned to face the screen, a distorted view of her own screaming face filling her eyeline as she undid the rest of her blouse away from Dario's eyes. Slowly she began to shed it before him, revealing first her bare shoulders, then the straps of her black bra and her exquisite naked back. Dario was aflame as the blouse too hit the floor at Scully's feet. Without turning around, her voice continued to tease him.

"What you could give me if I released you from that chair you mean?"

Dario's voice was almost a rasp, a total contrast to the calm control he'd exhibited with Scully the first day she had met him in his studio. She smiled at how easy it was to push his buttons and delighted in the feeling of power that rushed through her. Not that she'd ever doubted the strength she'd always had, but never had she used it before in such a way and gained such a completeness because of it.

"Suppose I just stood here for the next hour, Dario, leaving you there to watch me and whatever other recordings you have hidden in this room?" Her voice was low, throaty. "Left you to suffer on that chair at what could happen and just might not? Fancy playing a game with me with those rules?"

As he watched her back muscles twitch with their defiance, Dario almost panted his reply.

"I see you're determined to push me, Dana. Carlos was right when he told me he felt you had a reckless edge inside you. You fit into this world very well. And you understand it well."

The screen returned to static as Scully's orgasm subsided on the screen and she walked back over to the VHS system, all the while keeping her back turned to him, frustrating him at her proximity as she ejected the cassette in the machine and found another to replace it.

"I understand the power in it now. I've seen a lot of people wield power, most of it for cruel, selfish uses. I've hated that kind of power and what it can do to ordinary people for years. But this is a different kind of power and I like how it makes me feel, how it gives me something...something I've needed..." She placed the new tape into the machine and pressed the play button. "Let's see what else you have in your collection..."

As the TV screen began to relay the action on the next tape, Scully continued to keep her back to Dario who was now almost scraping the chair across the basement in his desire to be closer to her. An image appeared on the screen of a sex sequence already in progress, a half-naked woman with the tatters of a torn white blouse hanging off her bent over a wooden desk while Dario himself plunged into her frenziedly from behind while her arms pulled her handcuffed wrists taut behind her back. As the focus was initially on Dario, Scully took it upon herself to examine the man's body while it was naked and in motion and saw it was as wiry and tautly in shape as she'd surmised and that his cock was a considerable size and had the tattoo of a snake stretching out along its heavily-veined side as he pumped it in and out of the unknown actress. She thought of the snake she had tattooed on her lower back as the camera panned across to show more of the woman being buffetted across the desk and her eyes opened wide when her identity was revealed.

It was Lynette. Not that her appearance should have really surprised Scully because she knew that Lynette had featured in quite a few of Dario's movies. No, it was more the fact she was wearing a wig over her blonde hair, red and styled in a very familiar way and there was now a very visible nameplate sitting on the desk beside her. A nameplate that read Dana Scully. And as the mock surroundings behind the desk began to become very familiar to Scully, she realised that Dario must know a lot more about her life than she realised, probably thanks to the friend who was seemingly close to a screaming orgasm on the screen this second. Switching off the picture with an abrupt tap on the remote control, the large TV picture once again became obscured by static which also spilled loudly from the speakers, drowning out the appearance of a new figure behind Scully. A figure she only became aware of when she felt his breath against her ear and on the back of her bare neck.

"You're such beautiful inspiration...you have been since you first came into this world, Dana..."

As she found herself slowly turning to behold the penetrating grey eyes of Carlos once more, Scully realised that she would not be leaving this basement for some time. Despite the trepidation and uncertainties that had plagued her during her journey, despite the swings from wild highs to agonised lows, despite the fears she still carried inside herself and the anger, Scully knew as Carlos' eyes bored into her soul, she was like a fly caught in amber. Her heart and desires pooling over. She had played the game with this man and others. Now it was no longer a game. She knew Carlos knew her better than she knew herself deep inside. And now as his hand gripped her bare shoulder firmly and her cleavage rose and fell sharply in the confines of her black lace bra, she knew she was going to prove it to him.


	15. Show Me

"How can you know...?" Scully began to speak but her voice trailed off, cutting off her attempt to truly discover how Carlos and this world had tapped fantasies she'd kept hidden deep inside herself for many years now and which she now knew had broken free to a point where the spell of realising them was too potent and too tempting to resist. Carlos' hand gripped her shoulder tighter, his eyes tearing away her defences.

"You want to fuck, don't you, Dana?"

As she heard the click of handcuffs impact on the basement floor, she realised that Carlos had freed Dario from his shackles and she swallowed hard at the thought that she was alone in the basement room with two men who hungered for her so intensely. Straining to look past Carlos' dwarfing frame, Scully was surprised to see Dario, despite being released from his bondage, still sitting on the chair, in fact he was leaning back on it with a wide smile creasing his face as he beheld them both. She was snapped out of her study of him by a sharp grab of her left hand which Carlos used to roughly pull her closer to him. As Scully automatically made to block his action, she was once more taken back to a time several years ago when a brooding and mysteriously attractive man had got physical with her...The recollection made her swallow hard again.

"Tell me you want to fuck..."

Carlos' mouth was at her ear, his breath hot and making her stomach turn over with unstable desire as he kissed and licked at the sensitive lobe.

"Tell me I'm not wrong...Tell me I'm right about the reason you came here..."

The sensation of Carlos, warm, teasing, at the side of her face was making her whole skin flush and she swore if she breathed any heavier, her breasts would snap through the lace barrier that was keeping them from being free. Carlos began to run his strong hands through Scully's red hair, messing it up the same way he was messing up her desperate attempt to keep control and not give in to the demons pulling at her soul. He trailed his warm mouth around her cheek and trailed it just above her lip, the contact so close and so potent, Scully already knew without any doubt she was wet down between her thighs. As Carlos' mouth continued to move across the space above her lip from side to side, Scully felt his hand on her stocking and moving slowly up her trembling thigh. His touch awakened all the recent memories of those provocative moments she had shared in his company; the first night at the club Provocation itself, in the private room inside it, in the alleyway and in Room 17 inside the Dominion Club. As those encounters with him burned back into her consciousness, Scully remembered the latent lust that she had felt for Carlos even amongst all of the other distractions that had assailed her, even amongst the doubts and battles within herself. She had wanted Carlos. And now that want was something she truly recognised, truly acknowledged. Despite the feelings Dixon had stirred within her, even the Korean, Lynette and Rocco too, Scully had held that hunger for Carlos inside herself almost as if she was truly afraid to admit it. Wasn't now the time, when his warm hand was pressed hard against a centre that was already streaming once more, to stop being afraid and act on her feelings. To say to hell with the consequences.

Yes.

Had she spoken to him as his hand had traversed into the damp confines of her panties? Had she actually answered his question?

"I didn't hear you, Dana."

His mouth was touching hers now at the same moment fingers were opening her out, making her leak along their surface. Their breaths were almost in a perfect sync; rapid and unsteady with the demonstration of arousal. An arousal that was building as they began to kiss deep, tongues mixing, saliva becoming a joint river between them. All the time Dario just watching as he turned down the volume on the large TV screen, reducing the sound of static until only the sounds of Scully and Carlos kissing filled the room. Loud kissing. Angry kissing.

"You play too...many games..." Scully panted between the moments when his tounge would withdraw from her mouth before pushing back in again. Her bra-encased breasts were pressed hard against Carlos' white shirt, her nipples obviously erect under the material.

The kiss deepened to a new animal level. A liquid ferocity pooling between their joined mouths as Carlos moved his fingers in and out of Scully. He could barely reply to her himself.

"Then..."

Scully felt him beginning to hook her wet panties down her stockinged legs.

"...let's..."

As Carlos twisted the thin band of her thong around her left thigh, Scully knew she didn't want to vent her fury at this dangerously compelling man anymore, nor take control of the situation and turn the tables once again. She wanted to give herself willingly to whatever he chose to inflict on her, ride out the wake his hunger for her would seemingly produce, see just how far he would take her. Scully tuned out Dario's presence behind them and concentrated all her senses on how Carlos was making her feel. She was letting down all her barriers and surrendering to the consequences. It was time to do so totally.

"...not play..."

Carlos' voice was a fevered rasp as Scully realised he'd been dragging her over with him to another small room within this basement. God, this place was like a labyrinth, twisting deeper and deeper and swallowing her up more and more. As her eyes struggled to accustom themselves to the semi-blackness in this new location, Carlos snapped on a single light-bulb above them. It cast the centre of the small room in an eerie glow as it hung on a long wire above the very desk mock-up that Scully had witnessed Lynette being buffetted across on the TV screen several minutes ago. It was only now that Scully was noting a little more background detail that hadn't been visible to her previously. A set of filing cabinets in the right hand corner and a small swivel chair parked just behind the desk which was littered with papers. But there was something else she had seen before. A nameplate. A very familiar nameplate with a very familiar name.

"...games!"

As Scully's breath caught in her throat at beholding such an obvious nod to her past work, Carlos suddenly and aggressively slammed her body forward into the desk, startling her and sending out that caught breath in a loud exhaled gasp. Bunching up her red hair tight in his fist, he yanked Scully's head sharply back by it and bored his grey eyes into hers.

"Welcome home, Dana."

The kiss he violated her face with was savage, marking her as his property, assaulting her features with tongue and teeth, locking on her red lips until Scully was certain he had drawn blood. Such a realisation didn't appall her, it merely hastened the animal arousal she was allowing to engulf her. As he yanked his mouth away and pushed her head forward making some of her hair fall over her eyes, Scully felt her skirt being roughly bunched up behind her until it was pushed up all the way to her midriff. As her high heels slid on the floor of the room in a desperate attempt to steady herself, Carlos slammed her forward again until her upper body actually lay on the desk proper.

"Stay still."

It was a command that actually thrilled Scully to her core. As much as she liked to maintain control, Lynette hadn't been wrong when she'd expressed the thought to her that there was part of her that also invited submission, that took a torrid pleasure in being dominated. When Carlos hooked his fingers into her panties once more and literally ripped them from her, Scully winced at the feel of lace cutting across her full buttocks and also swallowed hard knowing her bottom half was completely exposed to him under her pushed-up skirt. As Carlos locked a strong hand into the back of Scully's neck and pushed her upper half flat on the desk and held her there, her breasts in her bra squashed flat on its hard surface, she heard the urgent noise of silk trousers being pulled down along with the rustle of discarded underwear and then bit her lip hard when she felt the heat of Carlos' naked hips touch her bottom. Even with a minute contact, Scully trembled at how erect she knew Carlos' cock already was. And trembled even more when she realised this was indeed the moment when she would finally feel it inside her.

"You know what I want..."

Scully's throat was so dry she couldn't form words. As her mocked-up nameplate filled her vision inches from her, she knew she wanted to scream an acknowledgment to Carlos that she did indeed know what he wanted, what she wanted too come to think of it. To be finally, ultimately swept away in the lusts boiling within. To fuck and be fucked without remorse mercilessly, wantonly, violently...

"I want you, Dana..."

His voice was an unsteady aroused hiss, cutting through her fevered brain like an indecent whisper.

"I want to own you body and soul..."

Scully tried to talk as he parted her buttocks and she felt his saliva drip down her exposed crack, further massaged in by his strong fingers until she was wincing at the contact. The discomfort of accomodating anything at this moment was considerable least of all the man's heavily engorged cock but she knew where Carlos was going to plunge it inside her. It was an inevitable choice and it would have scared her to death a few hours ago. Now she anticipated it, no, welcomed it. She made a slight move to try and position herself better for him but Carlos slammed her head to the desk again and pushed her body once more hard against it.

"I said still!"

As her neck began to ache from the vice-like hold Carlos held on it, she felt a slight pressure against her asshole and realised it was the head of Carlos' cock trying to slowly gain admittance, pressing through the spit that he'd worked into her.

"Absolutely still...don't breathe, Dana...don't even fucking move..."

Just the sensation of his head was enough to make Scully grit her teeth. It was deeply uncomfortable, made more so by the fact that she had endured a sustained series of fuckings there in the past few days. In particular, the formidable sodomy that Rocco had inflicted on her still left its mark and she was starting to feel that once again. Carlos slowly withdrew. As Scully went to move, his hard body locked her down.

"No movement. None."

Carlos began to feed his cock into her once again, several more inches penetrating Scully this time while she mewled like a hurt cat. Sustaining his grip on her, he moved back and Scully slowly exhaled with relief as he withdrew once more. But it would only be a brief respite. And the strangest thing of all was that Scully, for all the reasons she didn't want him inside her there, also wanted him there like nothing else now. And her soft cries were not only ones of pain but also frustration.

"One more try, Dana."

More spit, more pushing. Carlos' cock began to travel further into Scully's ass making her body begin to buck before him. As Carlos held firm on her involuntary resistance to being filled once more, he pulled back one final time with a very audible pop of air, feeling Scully steel herself for what would be a final and ultimate push. Carlos' voice was laced with dominant intent.

"You will take this, Dana...you will..."

When the final push came, the sensation of it tore through Scully like nothing else she'd ever felt previously. Carlos seemed even bigger than she thought he would feel as he got his whole cock between her jutting cheeks and she wept as she tried to get used to his size in such a strained place inside her. Her scream was so loud she was sure Dario must have heard it from the other room and it was only now she actually remembered he was in the basement too. She prayed for now he wouldn't enter this room and attempt to join them. It would be a considerable effort to endure the hard fucking she knew Carlos was going to inflict on her, let alone another man's, and as he buried himself to the hilt in her, his own buttocks tight with the effort, and drew out another sustained scream from her, her mind recounted the title of one of the pictures she'd seen outside Dario's studio the first time she had visited it.

Breaking Red.

How apt. For she was surely going to be broken in so many ways tonight.

Scully's thought was further reinforced by another agressive thrust into her from Carlos which left her hands flailing across the desk, scattering the papers there and sending the nameplate clattering to the hard floor as she tried to absorb the impact. As he pulled back and slammed forward again with considerable intensity, Scully reached across and gripped the far edge of the desk to try and gain some leverage. The effort made her body slightly arch and her ass raise a little higher, producing a delighted animal smile from Carlos.

"That's it. Raise it. Raise it high for me."

Gripping the sides of her hips, Carlos pulled back and began to assault Scully with a series of hard stabbing thrusts which made her stockinged legs tremble with their ferocity, each thrust punctuated by his rasping voice filling her consciousness.

Out.

"You like it like this, don't you?"

In.

"You like it..."

Out.

"Tell me how much you like it..."

In.

"Tell me how much you want it..."

Out.

"Tell me, Dana."

In.

"Tell me how much you like it, Dana..."

Out.

"Show me how much you want to fuck."

In

"Show me!"

Carlos was starting to increase his speed into her, Scully panting, her whole body straining, muscles fiercely working to keep taking what he was giving her. All the pent-up lust he'd carried for her since that first fateful meeting at Chances was pouring out of him and being inflicted on her body and despite the sensations of pain burning through her, there was a forbidden pleasure flooding through Scully as he sodomised her over the desk. As his fingers tightened in her red hair and twisted in it hard, he began to pull her head back towards him, slowly dislodging Scully's grip on the edge. Tipping her head right back until he was looking down at her, he opened his mouth and trailed a long line of his saliva into her own which Scully gulped down her throat as he spat more and more of it onto her. Crushing his wet lips to hers, he proceeded to give Scully one of the most electrifying and passionate kisses she'd ever received in her life. It was laced with an incredible emotion despite the savageness of Carlos' sustained fucking and she found herself hungrily returning it as she truly lost control, their mouths locked in ferocious battle with each other sharing tongue and saliva in a frenzied tango. So fevered was the kiss that at first Scully didn't notice the appearance of Dario in the room. As her and Carlos finally seperated and her head fell forward, strands of red hair covering her eyes, she was startled by the presence of the wiry Italian standing naked before her and stroking his considerable erection between his thighs, his voice an aroused whisper as he surveyed her in Carlos' grip.

"I want to watch you fuck her, Carlos. She deserves the hardest fucking possible."

Just the fact that someone else was watching Carlos take her in such an animal way made Scully's stomach turn over with a torrid glee. As he began to resume his pounding of her, Scully closing her eyes tight and gritting her teeth hard as Carlos' face appeared at the side of hers twisted in an aggressive snarl, Dario stroked his cock in unison to the cries that were being forced from Scully's lips.

"It makes your cock hard watching this hot little slut get fucked doesn't it, Dario?" Carlos hissed as he slapped Scully's exposed buttocks hard elicting a loud scream from her.

"You know it does, Carlos. And I think it fulfils all those provocative desires that burn in Dana's black little heart..." Dario was panting as he jerked on his swollen penis, the snake on its skin stretching longer as he became more and more powerfully erect, the sight of the tattoo making Scully feel she was in the middle of the Garden of Eden and transgressing every religious conviction she'd ever held within herself. Committing sin in the most carnal way. And that thought made her pussy spill over as Carlos pushed his fingers deep into her, working her engorged pulsing clit in unison to his anal fucking of her.

"You think you ache now, girl..." Carlos pressed his mouth to her ear as he continued to fuck her hard with finger and cock. "That's nothing to how you're going to ache when we've finished with you down here...and you're going to love every second of it..."

Scully tried to steady her voice to reply, to tell him she wanted him to make her ache, that she wanted to take this encounter as far as it would go, to test her own limits and his. But before she could, Carlos pressed his fingers, wet with her juices, into each side of her mouth and held them either side, forcefully stretching her mouth even wider as she tried to bite down, her essence dripping from them onto her tongue as Carlos once more taunted her.

"I knew you were hard-assed when I first met you, Dana...but I'm sure going to change that..."

His pounding of her reached new levels of intensity until Scully felt herself kicking at the desk and cracking its wood. As Carlos pushed her down on its surface, she felt one of her high heels come off her foot and as Carlos withdrew his stained fingers from her mouth she threw her head back and fixed him with blazing blue green eyes.

"That all you can give me?"

It was a challenge and an invitation all in one. Scully fixing Carlos intently with an animal stare equal to his own.

"That all you got?"

Carlos' next thrust nearly made her lose consciousness. As he laid her flat under him and literally mounted her on the desk, his naked sweat-streaming hips slapping so hard against her rippling cheeks, Dario started to walk towards them, his cock straining in his clenched fist as Carlos tried to reinforce his dominance over Scully.

"This enough for you? Huh? HUH?"

He yanked her top half up by her bra-strap, Scully's breasts bouncing hard in its confines as his merciless buggering of her continued, sweat making her cleavage glisten as it trailed down her body.

"Not nearly enough..." She hissed back at him. "You won't make me come like that..."

"BITCH!"

Carlos' body was almost a blur of motion against her now, crashing against her like a man possessed as Scully thrashed like a banshee, Dario reaching forward and tearing away her bra releasing her breasts which were dripping with sweat to bounce freely as Scully moved her hands back behind her to lock onto Carlos' buttocks, her fingernails digging hard into his flesh. Carlos tore away what there was of her skirt as he became a man consumed with primal lust.

"THAT'S IT!"

She screamed back at him, all control lost as she began to push back against him returning the hard fucking he was giving her until he strained not to come. She could feel how much he was building towards climax by the tremors evident in his cock buried inside her and began to use her ass in a concerted effort to make him fill her. As she propelled herself back against him, her perspiration-soaked bottom filling the room with its primal slapping beat, Scully recounted the myriad of sexual encounters she had experienced in but a few short days and how quickly this underground world of sin and abandon had wrapped its cloak around her. She remembered the slow-burning sexual tension between her and Dixon that had flared since his original proposition to her at the bar in Provocation and culminated in an explosive session in a rain-soaked alley . Her domination and teasing of Carlos in the private room at Provocation and the alley near it. Her torrid fucking by Lynette in room 17 and her rough and aggressive sex with the fiery Rocco as well as her subconscious memories of possibly other men penetrating her while she lay half-aware. All situations that, until this moment she found herself in now, she wouldn't have dared believe she would contemplate being involved in. But that now made her heart burn with a fire that threatened to consume her totally as she rode its heat and remembered each darkly erotic moment.

"Jesus christ..."

Carlos was fighting back the urge to ejaculate as Scully's ass moved back and forth on him, squeezing and massaging him. He dug his fingernails into the soft flesh of her rippling buttocks the same way she was digging hers into his flesh in an attempt to slow her down but he had unleashed the sexual beast inside her. And as her naked body arched against him, the ourobourous on her back stretching out with her exertions, she drove his cock harder, wanting him to release inside her, to mark her as his whore. Because that's what she felt like in the cramped surroundings of this mock-up office in a dark and dangerous basement...not an FBI agent, or a doctor, or a mother...just a whore.

A dirty whore that just wanted to get fucked.

"Do it..." she hissed back at him. "For god's sake, fill me!"

Dario leaned over the desk and pulled her face to his for a searing hungry kiss and as they devoured each other, Scully almost tore Carlos apart as she jacked his cock mercilessly with her ass. She had surpassed the pain that her fucking had made her feel, now she embraced it as it became one with the intense pleasure flooding through her. Embraced it fully as she was pushed forward back flat onto the desk and Carlos lay flat atop her, his hips beginning to buck with the throes of pre-orgasm as he drove down in her to the hilt, Scully's scream becoming a strangled rasp as Dario forced his cock into her mouth. Only just resisting the impulse to bite down on the heavily-veined penis that rested on her tongue, she thrust her head forward and began to suck Dario hard as Carlos' strokes into her became crazed with the arrival of his climax, his fingers stabbing her frothing core bringing her close to her own. Her fellatio of Dario became just as frenzied as Carlos' fucking of her, Scully spitting and slurping all over the massive cock screwing her mouth, swallowing the serpent lining its hard flesh and allowing it into her body literally and figuratively.

"Oh god yes, Dana!" Dario hissed, bunching up her red hair and forcing his cock down her throat as far as she could take it. "Suck it like a whore! Suck it hard while Carlos makes that delicious ass of yours burn!"

Scully struggled to accomodate Dario in her mouth and found herself on the verge of deep-throating him as Carlos' fingers hit her right on the spot that triggered her release. As she began to jerk spasmodically under Carlos and he threw back his flushed face in a booming animal cry, he began to come inside her, his cock filling her with a deluge of warm pulsing semen that just didn't seem to stop as her own body was torn apart by her own untamed orgasm.

"You...fucking...slut..." Carlos panted as Scully soaked his inner thighs and her mouth closed tight around Dario's cock as it too ejaculated, filling Scully's mouth with cum which she tried to gulp down like a hungry child, almost choking on it at the same time she was emitting a shrill half-scream. Dario cruelly held her on his pulsing cock enjoying her struggle to swallow and when his deluge had subsided began to fill Scully's mouth with another liquid that Scully shocked herself by drinking down too increasing the forbidden depravity of the session.

Carlos fell across Scully's shivering, trembling body as his own shook in post-climax tremor. As Dario withdrew his cock from Scully's mouth, her lips glistened with stringy semen that ran down her neck and ended up on the cold floor below.

"Marked good as the deviant you are..." Dario smiled, stepping around her and wiping his twitching cock down the side of her face and in her red hair, enjoying staining her with the final spills from its reddened head. "There, that seals you as our slut, Dana..."

Scully lay, wincing sharply at the sensation of Carlos withdrawing his cock from her ass and enjoying the way his sweat-soaked body felt sticking to hers. Her body still burned with arousal as Carlos kissed the back of her neck and bit on her tender earlobe as he whispered in her ear.

"I knew you were a whore, Dana...and this is only the beginning of proving it to me..."

Carlos' promises of further sexual torments made Scully's heart quicken to the point where she felt it would burst out from her body. As Carlos slowly rose to his feet leaving a trail of sweat dripping down the contours of Scully's naked back, she lay stretched across the desk, her nipples hard as rock against its surface and her thighs marked with joint trails of her and Carlos' cum. Her ass felt like it had been engulfed by fire but she was in such a state of delirium that she welcomed its sting. Slowly, Dario reached down with his hand and placing it under her chin tilted her face up to him. His eyes raked over her with the look of a man who would take a lot to be satisfied.

"I think it's my turn to sample the delights you have to offer, Dana Scully." His hand gripped tighter on her chin as a dangerous light burned in his eyes. "I will be intrigued to see what your breaking point will be..."

As much as the rough encounter with Carlos had inflamed her, Scully truly trembled with barely controllable excitement at the thought of just what the wiry Italian would do to her. As potent and aggressive as Carlos' lusts for her were, Scully felt there was something even edgier about Dario. The artworks in his studio and lining the basement told her that. As focal a point as Carlos was in this secret twilight world, she sensed that Dario might indeed be the real power in it. And the thought of being naked before that power and being caught totally in its wake make Scully keep swallowing hard.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the low whisper of Carlos' voice.

"Why don't you take her into the other room, Dario?"

There was another room beyond this? Just how much was hidden down here, Scully pondered. It was like an endless trip into a sexual hell; a netherworld of pain and pleasure that just continued to reveal itself like the pieces of a chinese puzzle. And she truly felt as Dario helped her to her feet that each new room she entered she was further away from the life she lived above on the surface. Further into a world that had its hooks well and truly into her.


	16. What She Wants

Scully felt Dario pushing her forward into more semi-darkness. As she tried to steady herself on her stockinged feet, she tried to peer into the blackness ahead and discern what was waiting for her. As her eyes accustomed to the gloom, she thought she could make out the glint of metal and a large rectangular shape half-filling the room but as she was ushered past whatever the object was she made out something small and white on the floor before her. As Dario snapped on the smallest of lights which barely illuminated the room they both stood in, Scully saw the small white object almost singly spotlighted before her, the rest of the room still shrouded in black. It was a mattress, slightly dirtied and bearing obvious traces of previous use due to the stains soaked into the material. As Scully excitedly pondered just what the stains were, she found Dario pushing her from behind to land hard on its surface face down. As she tried to compose herself, she felt Dario's weight leaning down on her as he crouched down sharply behind her, using one of his arms to press her back down into the mattress.

"You excite me with your appetite for danger, Dana..."

They were familiar words that sent an aroused charge right through her. Words she had heard before in the confines of a darkened movie booth mere days ago. Words that had made her hot when spoken to her friend and now made her core pool as they were spoken to her as she was rolled over onto her back to look up at Dario's intense eyes and the jewelled dagger he now held in his hand. Scully's dry mouth could form no words as he slowly moved the dagger to her face, her blue-green eyes bursting with apprehension as he traced the cold metal along the fullness of her lips and down her neck just like the stranger had done in the second movie Scully had watched with Lynette. His voice, thick with arousal, continued to speak words so very familiar as he continued to move the dagger down her body slowly, down the parting of her cleavage and across her breasts, stopping inches short of pricking her with its tip and lightly pressing it to the side of each engorged nipple as Scully breathed heavily.

"The thought you lie here willingly at my mercies when I could do absolutely anything to you and you could not stop me..."

Oh god, Scully thought. He's saying all the same things. Is he going to do all the same things too? The things she had done to her? Oh god.

Dario trailed the dagger along the inside of Scully's thighs, perilously close to where she was now streaming profusely.

"I could do anything, Dana...mark you with the cut of ownership, take your life during the act of sex...anything...you know that, don't you?"

As he kept the blade inbetween Scully's thighs, she trembled inside as she knew the reply she had to give to him. The reply that would make it just like that movie that had got her so hot those few days ago. When it emerged, it was as husky and as whispered as Lynette's original.

"I know that..." Scully shivered as she said the words. "Your...bitch...knows that..."

The pleasure evident in Dario's face shone as he put the dagger slowly down beside the mattress. Taking slowly hold of her wrists in his strong hands, he slowly raised them above Scully's head and held them there until they began to bruise. Crawling over her, his taut body raised and cock powerfully erect and inches from her face, his eyes burned into hers with their dominance.

"You deserve a gift for your honesty, my whore...a very special gift..."

Scully knew what came next. Opening her mouth wide, she once again felt Dario's slickened cock entering between her stretched lips. Bracing herself as he held her in his iron grip, he pushed it further and further down her throat until Scully felt she simply couldn't breathe. Enjoying her struggles to accomodate him, Dario whispered to her.

"How long can you take me, Dana? How deep can you let me in? Show me, show me..."

The pressure on Scully's windpipe was formidable as Dario made her gag on his enormous cock. But instead of relinquishing it, he held it longer down her throat than she remembered the man in Lynette's movie had. She began to panic and buck under him but Dario held firm, his smile growing ever-wider, choking her with his serpent.

"Let's see how far I can push you, Dana..."

After what seemed an eternity, he pulled clear, Scully coughing up saliva and pre-cum as she gasped for breath.

"Not bad, Dana. Not bad." He still held her tight, enjoying the way her body felt under his. "You like that?"

Despite the intensity of what Dario had just subjected her to, despite her panic that things were going to go too far, Scully felt aflame inside. Her blue-green eyes fixed his as she regained her breath, her chin stained with a mixture of saliva and semen.

"Yes..."

"Again?"

It was the only answer she could give to him. Despite hearing the question being asked once before, she wanted to give the same answer Lynette had given. She wanted to test her limits with this dangerous and unpredicatable man. She wanted it.

As Dario's cock once again filled her mouth and pushed deep, Scully's body arched under his as he proceeded to push it right to the back of her throat, making her cheeks bulge and her adam's apple strain, determined to take her right to the edge. He held her wrists even tighter as he kept his cock deep in her mouth until she was struggling for freedom. But Dario held firm, enjoying the way her body fought against him as he continued to solidly gag her.

"Not yet. Not yet."

Scully was bucking under him wildly, Dario pressing her down hard into the mattress and holding her.

"Not yet."

Just when she felt she would lose consciousness, Dario relented and pulled back his cock, making a torrent of semen and saliva spill forth from her coughing mouth as she gasped for air. As he let her regain her breathing, he slid down her body until she could feel how rigid his penis was pressed against her thigh. He brought his face close to hers until he could feel her breath on it.

"You impress me, Dana. I'm intrigued to see how far you can go..."

As his impressively erect cock pressed closer to her spilling opening, Scully was intrigued to see how far she could go herself. Never had she been so totally in the thrall of such dangerous and provocative sexual activity and it excited her more than she could have ever realised. As Dario pressed his lips to hers in a searing lustful kiss that Scully responded to in kind, she felt truly lost in this dark world, totally willing to be enveloped by it. When they finally seperated, Dario let loose a long trail of saliva that dripped into Scully's open mouth and which she savoured as she swallowed. Dario's eyes burned with lustful intent as he tightened his grip on her wrists, Scully enjoying the pain now.

"You want me, don't you?" he hissed as he pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes locked fiercely. He twisted her wrists cruelly to get her to answer.

"You want me. Say it."

Furthering his twisting of her wrists, her nipples erect against his tautly-muscled chest, Dario smiled as she finally told him what he wanted to hear.

"I want you."

"Again."

"I want you."

"Bad?"

"Real bad."

As he raised his hips to penetrate her, he lowered more spit into her open mouth.

"Ever since you first arrived at my studio, I knew there was so much lust inside you...caged...waiting to be released...now I intend to release it to the full, my sweet redheaded whore..."

Scully's eyes were clouded with arousal.

"Do it then. Just do it."

The penetration was intense to say the least, Scully throwing back her head and screaming as Dario's cock tore into her pussy. There was no room for foreplay in this encounter. Neither party wanted it. It was just time to indulge in sexual savagery with no regrets and no limitations. Her stockinged legs spread wide either side of Dario's strained ones as he battered her into the mattress while still holding her arms high above her head. Sweat already spilling off him onto her flushed skin as her stomach undulated under his own and their skin became wet with perspiration. Dario hissing with each fevered slamming of Scully's body.

"Sweet whore. Sweet redheaded whore..."

"Your whore...your whore...mmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Scully finally appreciated the true joining of pleasure and pain as Dario fucked her hard on the mattress. Despite the searing discomfort of being filled once again so soon by aggressive stabbing cock, there was an undeniable burning feeling of unsurpassed satisfaction racing through her body as she submitted to his brutal sexual attack on her, the sex punctuated by desperate and unstable kisses as they became locked as one body in the throes of pure unadulterated coupling. They were truly like two animals claiming each other and so lost was Scully in Dario's body smothering hers in sweat and straining muscle, she barely registered when he pulled sharply out of her and rolled her onto her stomach. Panting heavily as Dario continued to hold her wrists above her head, a flustered Scully turned her head back confusedly to him, her red hair slick with sweat.

"What are you doing? Don't stop..."

"Just adding a refinement or two."

Scully gasped as Dario proceeded to lock her wrists down with a pair of heavy metal handcuffs, leaving them restrained hard above her head. Just the feel of the cold metal around them made Scully shake uncontrollably as she felt she had further cast herself into this forbidden world by being bound with them. There was truly no going back now. Behind her, she heard the sharp sniffing of Dario as if he was inhaling something. Straining her neck in trying to turn around and ascertain what he was doing, the answer became obvious when Dario pressed her back down and held one of his palms before her lined with a trail of white dust. Before Scully could even truly appreciate that Dario was offering her drugs, possibly even cocaine, he brought his hand to her face and forced her to sniff the dust up her nostrils. Holding her face hard as she inhaled, he smiled a wide drug-fuelled grin.

"I bet that was your first taste, Dana...amazing how much it intensifies things down here sometimes...as you'll find out..."

Scully's head spun as she began to feel the effects of the drug enter her consciousness. She felt Dario part her buttocks and his mouth and tongue assaulting her asshole along with his strong wiry fingers. As she bucked hard at the intrusion and found her wrists pulling futilely on the cuffs in response, Scully found herself locking her teeth into the dirty covering of the mattress and biting hard as Dario prepared her for another inveitable anal pounding. Reaching forward and yanking her head back hard by her slickened hair, an action that made her pull her cuffed wrists fully taut before her, Dario's mouth hungrily covered Scully's, his tongue attacking hers as his other hand stroked his cock, wet with her essence, to the fullest hardness possible.

"Tell me where you want it." He hissed at her when their mouths seperated. "Beg for it there."

Scully hesitated for a second as the drug continued to work its way through her, disorientating her.

"Tell me where you want it!"

Dario intensified his need for an answer by yanking so hard on Scully's hair she thought he was going to break her neck.

"In...the...ass..."

"Again."

Another extremely hard yank on her hair. Scully felt tears spill from the corner of her eyes.

"In the ass!"

"Beg me!"

He twisted her hair so hard in his fist she felt her scalp burn.

"I'm begging you..."

"To do what? TO DO WHAT?"

"I'm begging you to fuck me! TO FUCK ME IN MY ASS! DO IT, YOU BASTARD!"

Pushing her forward, he propelled his cock hard between her buttocks. It wasn't even a gradual motion. Just the full length of his cock instantly penetrating her ass. And the scream it made sound from Scully's mouth was the loudest one she'd ever uttered. As her wrists pulled the cuffs fully taut in response to the brutal invasion Dario was inflicting on her, his brought his strong hands down on them, holding them pressed to the edge of the mattress, her arms flat above her head, as his voice hissed in her ear.

"I'll give you what you want..."

He pulled back and then slammed forward with all his aggressive might into Scully's ass once more, her body jerking spasmodically under his. He felt Scully's desire to push back against him with her bound hands, to get him to ease up on her, and it made him hold her cuffed wrists tighter. Dario's teeth locked into her earlobe til they left visible marks.

"No, you don't stop once you start...that's the rule of this world...you see it through...to the end..."

Scully felt dizzy and disorientated as Dario continued to pull back and slam forward in her, taking the breath from her body. His voice was a decadent hoarse whisper in her ear as he made her roughly submit to him, his hips almost sticking to her sweat-trickling buttocks as he drove himself into her pinned body.

"I love your tattoo, Dana...I didn't know you had one too...I'd love to know when and where you got it...will you tell me?"

He gave a particularly savage thrust into her, making her lock her teeth into the stained mattress, her animal moan mumbled into the fabric.

"Will you tell me?"

He yanked her head back, one hand tight around her throat as she gasped in his grip, her eyes fluttering.

"A one night stand...I had...a one night stand..."

"Mmmmmmmm..."

Dario licked his tongue down the side of Scully's face as his cock buried itself deeper in her asshole, her teeth gritting hard at the impact.

"Not something that daring for you now...especially as you've had sex with at least five men in little over a week...dirty unprotected sex, you little whore..."

Scully's mind reeled as she recounted the facts presented to her and even through the buzz of the drug working through her and her own sexual delirium, part of her still couldn't believe what Dario had stated had really happened. Unprotected sex with five men and mostly anal sex too. Risky. Dangerous. Edgy. And wasn't that why she'd done it? Why she'd refused her usual protection? To make it that much more riskier, edgier and dangerous? To do something no-one who possibly knew her well would ever even contemplate her doing?

Yes.

And then of course there had been Lynette "fucking" her too...

"How many more men will you fuck before the next week is over?"

Scully's stomach turned over with lustful abandon at just the thought of pondering what Dario hinted at. She remembered the sight she'd seen during her visit to Dominion of the young chinese girl crawling along the line of men, sucking each of their cocks in turn until she became lost in a sea of male bodies all wanting the hardest intercourse possible with her. Scully once again imagined herself taking the place of the chinese girl, taking each swollen cock that was offered to her and devouring them between her lips, sucking them hard until they exploded down her throat and gulping down the considerable deluge of semen each one offered. She imagined herself lost in sweat and forbidden ecstasy as pumping male bodies laid claim to hers in the middle of the naked circle, penetrating her endlessly in different ways, sometimes one, sometimes two cocks in her from either side. Her entire body flushed hard under Dario's straining one as her thoughts drowned in every forbidden fantasy she could possibly imagine. It took the realisation that there was another presence in the room to snap Scully out of her debauched dreaming.

"Oh my god, Dana..."

It was a familiar female voice, shaky with obvious excitement. And as Scully slowly raised her head to behold the woman standing before her and Dario in the shadows around them, she saw her friend Lynette dressed in a provocative ensemble of black stockings, suspenders, high-heels and wrap-around leather boob tube which barely contained her formidable breasts straining hard against the material. Her long blonde hair was pinned up with several sensual wisps trailing down across the side of her face and back of her neck and her lipstick was heavily applied and slut-red in its intensity. As Dario beheld her as well, he increased the thrusts of his massive cock into Scully with a large lustful smile twisting his features. Lynette's eyes were wide and equally filled with lust as she watched the continued animal sodomising of her redheaded colleague.

"I knew you wanted what's on offer here in this world. I knew it burned inside of you..." Lynette's voice was thick with arousal as she walked closer to the duo. "Do you know how fucking hot you look right now with Dario inside you?" She slowly crouched down on her haunches, inches from Scully's face, her legs spread out either side of it and her eyes burning into Scully's own. "Do You?"

For a moment, through the delirium of the drugs in her system and the considerable fucking she was receiving, Lynette's presence in front of her produced a dim memory of what had brought Scully here to this building in the first place. Concern that her friend might have been implicated in a killing in New York and anger that the truth had been kept from her only to discover it was a deception and another part of the games played in this dark decadent world. But as Dario's cock continued its aggressive pounding in her, the memory faded and all she could think about was the smell of arousal she could detect from her friend crouching so close and how she could see the wet stain that arousal was producing spilling through the fabric of the black panties Lynette wore. The sight made the memory of why she came here seem a million miles away.

"I'm glad you're here, Lynette..." Dario panted behind Scully as he slammed down into her. "Your friend is everything I knew she would be...everything I felt she would be...she feels so good gripping onto my cock like the whore she is deep inside...I'm glad you're here to see what a whore she can be..."

"So am I..."

Lynette's voice was a shaky whisper as she began to slide her panties down her crouching thighs revealing her pooling core to her handcuffed friend's gaze. As she completely removed her panties, Lynette looked deep into Scully's eyes and then back at Dario and with just a look told him what she was about to do. Dario brought Scully's head back with another hard yank on her red hair and hissed in her ear as her wrists locked the cuffs tight before her.

"Open your mouth."

As Scully willingly did as she was bid, she felt a rush of animal excitement as Lynette pushed the ball of her screwed-up wet panties into her mouth. As Scully's heart raced at the taste of Lynette on the material leaking onto her tongue, Dario began to hit her ass with even more aggressive determination and soon Scully was bucking under him, her muffled screams and cries through the panties spurring the dangerous man to really sexually punish her as Lynette ran her fingers lovingly through Scully's hair and she brought her lips to the side of Scully's face, trailing her tongue down the side of it just as Dario had done previously. Prising open Scully's lips with her own, Lynette's teeth locked into the saliva-soaked panties and pulled on them so that they were stretched with a torrid tension between the two women as Scully's sodomy reached new levels of painful pleasure. It became a frenzied tug of war between the women as Dario pounded Scully like he had no other woman, the fabric slowly tearing as it was pulled on harder and harder, almost symbolic considering the walls of Scully's soul that were slowly crumbling in this dark evocative place.

"Jesus..." Dario's face was strained with the effort of his anal attack on Scully and as he felt the beginnings of an inevitable orgasm building in him, he pressed his head to the side of Scully's, his voice a hoarse unsteady whisper in her ear. "You are so right for this world, Dana...already you have excited me like few other women have and when I think about the possibilities of what you will do..." He bit hard on her ear lobe making the panties come close to ripping completely. "I loved feeling your hot lips sucking on me in the other room...and you swallowing hard what I had to give you...and what you did after I came in your mouth REALLY excited me...would you do such a thing again? Tell me, Dana..."

The panties finally tore in half giving Dario the answer he craved.

"FUCK!"

Dario pressed Scully hard down into the mattress as he began to violently ejaculate in her, his arms raised and holding down her cuffed ones as he jerked hard against her sodden buttocks, his voice screaming like a wild wolf as he poured his lust into her body. Lynette watched in glee, her fingers inside herself as he pulled from her noisily making Scully exhale sharply and brought his still-dripping cock around to her face. Pulling up her flushed head, he pushed his stained cock hard between her lips making her have no choice but to close them around him as he pulsed his final bursts of semen.

"Taste your ass on me, Dana. Taste what I just fucked."

The fobidden nature of what she was doing made Scully slip further into the crazed sexual delirium she was feeling and that was reinforced when Dario began to leak another liquid into her mouth once more. This time she drank it down in abandon.

"Yes...yes...yes!"

Dario held her head on his groin savouring the efforts of Scully to swallow down as much of his other release as she could until he finally pulled away, his cock dripping with it and the residual semen and saliva caking it. Scully's eyes burned as they looked up at him and Lynette who was still masturbating, almost rolling in their sockets such was the hunger that had been tapped in her.

"You want more, don't you, Dana?" Dario's eyes savoured the cuffed redheaded creature before him and the clear desire radiating from every pore of her naked body. Scully's reply was almost a snarl.

"Yes. I want more."

Picked up and carried between Lynette and Dario, Scully could barely stand, her wrists were still cuffed in front of her and her body was flushed with sweat as she was moved to another corner of the room and a series of chains hanging down from the ceiling that reminded Scully in her hazy state of being back at the Dominion club as they were partly illuminated by Dario snapping on another small light. As Lynette moved to the side of the room and sat in a high-backed chair opposite her, Scully found her wrists being uncuffed as she tried desperately to balance. As the handcuffs hit the hard floor with a resounding clack, Dario pushed Scully backwards, making her collide with another brick-lined wall behind her. Pressing his wiry body against hers, Dario pulled her face to his and shared a searing kiss that took Scully's breath away. Lynette watched them swapping tongues in a heated tango, reaching up for her boob tube and pulling it down to reveal her shapely breasts whose nipples were now adorned with metal rings in them. As she began to tweak them in her hands, Dario pulled his mouth from Scully's, spit travelling with it in a stringy line and looked across at Lynette fondling herself. He became aware of Scully's reaction to the sight and turned to her smiling, his hands taking hold of Scully's own breasts and twisting the nipples until she gasped.

"I'd love to pierce these." He hissed, his eyes clouding with dark lust.

"I'd let you." Scully's voice shook with barely-containable desire as she felt Dario's cock hardening against her inner thigh. "I'd let you do anything to me."

Dario's eyes opened wide. Despite his vindication of what he had always believed to burn in Scully's hidden depths, even he was taken aback slightly by how far she'd come so quickly into this world.

"Anything?" he asked of her, reaching around and grasping the contours of her shapely ass.

"Anything." Scully whispered and she meant it like nothing else. Never before had she travelled so deep into decadent desires she now knew were a part of her. She had a dark side that needed to be sated and standing in this basement where so much forbidden pleasure was on offer, she knew it was possible to satisfy every dark desire she'd ever had. It was an intoxicating feeling and it wasn't just because of the drugs she had been made to inhale. It was a choice only heightened to a new level by them.

"Good."

She found her arms being raised above her head and once again she was being chained. In fact, she was grateful for the tension of being supported, despite its ache for she felt certain after the double pounding she'd received from Carlos and Dario she wouldn't have the strength to keep on her feet. Though she did ponder what was coming next and whether she'd possibly be able to endure it. She really wanted to. As she was finally and ultimately snapped into bondage, she became aware of another presence entering the room and saw Carlos walking towards her and Dario, stroking a considerable erection between his toned and muscular thighs. As he passed Lynette, she looked up at him.

"Carlos, I hope I can get to play with her soon. She's so beautiful standing there."

"Soon." Carlos growled. "Just sit back and enjoy the show for now."


	17. Drowning

As Lynette resumed her provocative touching of her own body, Carlos reached the bound Scully and re-introduced himself by yanking back her head hard by the hair and boring his grey eyes into hers.

"Are you sure you want to remain here, Dana?" he asked of her, feeling the trembling coursing through every inch of her. "Can you take what we still have to give you?"

"I will take it anyway, won't I?" Scully replied in a deliciously and darkly erotic smile.

"Jesus Christ, yes you will!" Carlos smiled, letting go of her head and slowly walking around to stand behind her. As Dario's eyes fixed on her, Scully felt Carlos' excited breath running down her naked spine and tensed herself in the chains apprehensively as his voice continued to wash over her.

"You know the rules very well. And you play them well too."

"Indeed she does." Dario was stroking himself to an even fuller hardness, the movement of his hand on his massive cock almost hypnotising Scully as she felt Carlos' hands begin to part her cheeks behind her, the sensation making her arch in her bindings.

"Oh my god."

Carlos' tongue ran up between her cheeks and soon he was burying it inside her tender ass making Scully cry out at an intrusion which was on one hand producing discomfort in her battered hole and at the same time giving her forbidden pleasure she couldn't describe. As he flicked it and worked it in Scully's asshole, she twisted in her chains, her responses making Dario's cock continue to swell to mammoth proportions as he worked it and making Lynette pull hard on her pierced breasts and burning bald clit as she sat legs spread wide opposite them, digging her high heels into the cold floor. It was a situation that Scully had never in her most provocative fantasies ever entertained she would be in but standing chained between two men whose obvious animal lust for her inflamed her to new heights of want and across from a friend she had recently discovered lusted for her just as much, Scully felt lost and yet secure. Secure in release of her basest desires and wanting still to test herself to see how far she could truly go. She also knew the drug that was working itself through her system only inflamed her lusts more and made her feel even more relaxed to willingly act on them.

When Dario knelt before her and parted her thighs, she threw her head back as his strong fingers opened out her spilling centre and he locked his mouth to it. As he began to probe her pussy which was as beautifully bare as Lynette's relentlessly with his tongue and lips at the same time Carlos was feasting on her ass behind her, Scully shook wildly at the feeling of both of her holes being plundered so greedily at the same time. And as the sounds the men were making as they eat and drank her filled her ears, her mind was afire with the possible reason they were both here with her and her whole frame trembled uncontrollably as she mentally entertained something she couldn't wait to feel be done to her at the same time she couldn't believe just how such a thing could possibly feel.

As both men continued a steady rythmn with their tongues, Scully squirmed in her bindings, the wet sounds of her plundering matching Lynette's own as she ruthlessly mauled her pierced breasts and burning pussy.

"Oh yes, Dana. Surrender to it. They'll make you feel so good, baby. So good."

After what seemed a pleasurable eternity during which Scully felt on the edge of a searing orgasm several times, both men withdrew from her and straightened up either side of her. Her heart smashed against her petite ribcage as they moved in together against her sweat-streaming naked body and soon her breasts were crushed up against Dario's strong muscled chest at the same time Carlos' hips were almost stuck to her perspiration soaked buttocks. Dario's eyes were inches from her, drinking all the need and want she was sending him. One word escaped her breathless lips.

"Please."

"Are you sure?" Dario's voice was an aroused rasp, his erection throbbing uncontrollably inches from where Scully felt herself streaming already.

"Yes..."

Scully closed her eyes tight as both men positioned themselves to penetrate her, thinking that the sensation of that first joint penetration would be even more powerful if she didn't know the exact moment it would happen. As she pulled on her bindings in panting apprehension, she gave out a loud long gasp as she felt both cocks begin to fill her, burning their entrances into her pussy and ass respectively.

"Godddddd..."

Scully threw her head back, eyes still shut tight and teeth fiercely gritted as this overwhelming new pleasure ripped through her being. She simply couldn't believe how incredible this sensation of being doubly penetrated felt and how incredibly full she felt of cock as it began to jointly pump in and out of her. The pain of her relentless previous poundings was still with her but it had transcended into a new feeling. She had begun to enjoy the sting that being fucked repeatedly left on her body and was embracing it more and more. And as Dario and Carlos continued to drive their admirably sustained erections in and out of her, Scully wondered just how they could stay so hard and rampant time after time. She just knew one thing for now. She was glad they could.

Dario tangled his fingers in Scully's hair and yanked her head forward. As her watery eyes opened to find his staring at her, she saw the total animal lust that caked his face as he drove into her again and again, the force of his cock making her tremble, buck and shiver along with Carlos' which was slamming aggressively between her full buttocks behind her.

"You've never had this done to you before, have you?" Dario hissed, his fingers twisting her hair harder, as sweat dripped off her bouncing breasts.

"No. Neverr..." Scully could barely form sentences such was the impact of Dario and Carlos' joint assault on her, punctuated by the fevered and frenetic sounds of Lynette's masturbation as she watched the animalistic coupling. Both male bodies pressed harder into her slickened flesh as the fucking began to increase in intensity, her ass almost sticking solidly to Carlos' hips as he continued to drive against her from behind, enjoying the way she rippled and shimmied against him. Scully's nipples were hard and ferociously aroused and pressing forcefully into Dario's chest as she tried to move her head down to bite into the skin of his shoulder to stifle the scream she felt was soon going to be drawn from her lungs. But Dario intercepted her and as his cock ripped into her pussy he held her by her hair inches from his face, delighting in the expressions of pain and pleasure that contorted her features.

"I bet you have a lot of dark and dirty little fantasies in your heart, Dana...I would just love to bring them to life for you..."

As he held her tight, Scully fixed him with her swimming blue green eyes.

"Are...you...sure...you could?"

"I just bet most of them are so deviant, so forbidden, so nasty I'm sure I could...A conservative looking woman like you would love getting down and dirty and doing things people just couldn't even imagine her doing..." He reached forward and twisted her hardened nipples until Scully shook in fevered rapture. "I'm right, aren't I, Dana?" He pressed his head to the side of hers as he continued to soak his cock in her swollen canal, biting into her ear-lobe until Scully gave a pleasured shriek. "Tell me one of your fantasies while you get fucked, Dana..."

Carlos was grunting behind Scully, Dario's prompting of her to relate her darkest desires driving him on to batter her ass more until he was certain he could feel traces of blood on his cock.

"I'm in a backroom..." Scully tried desperately to form words as she was buffeted between the two men. "Full of men...all naked...hungry...hardddd..."

Dario bit harder into her ear, drove his cock faster and more intensely into her dripping pussy.

"More..."

Scully's words became hissed whispered decadent admissions fucked out of her by two aggressive and dominant men.

"I'm clothed...to start with...professional clothes..."

"More..."

"I don't know why I'm there...I don't know why they are..."

"More..."

"I just know I wanna...walk through them...have their hands running all over my body...as I do..."

"Oh, more, goddammit...more!"

"Every so often...snagging my clothing...removing parts of it...their hard cocks...touching parts of the fabric...staining it..."

"Fuck..."

Both men were pounding her full-pelt now, all three bodies caked in running sweat as Lynette plundered herself more at the spectacle, enjoying Scully's confession just as much.

"Stains...on my skirt...my blouse...it excites me...my professional clothes...being...marked...being...removed...god...being...touched by every single man in the room...and not just..." She arched hard as Dario's cock hit a particularly sensitive point in her. "Uuuuuuuuhhhh! Not just...not just...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhh...and not just...touched..."

Carlos was tearing her ass apart as Dario continued to pull her close, his own cock so deep in her and detecting the first signs of pre-orgasm in her tiny body.

"Not just touched? What else could they do to you?" He held her face away and slapped it hard, Scully actually enjoying the stinging of her struck skin.

"What else? Tell!"

"I want their cocks...in me...everywhere...they can...fit...everywhere they can...fuck...I want to be fucked by all of them...is that what you want to hear, you fucking...bastard? Is...it? Is that...uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh god...is that...dirtttttttty enough...uuuuuuuuuh for you...?"

Her tension on her chained wrists was pronounced now as all three bodies sped towards an obvious climax, both men's balls slapping hard against Scully from either end as Dario finally allowed her head to fall forward and her teeth to lock into his shoulder and bite.

"My...stained...clothes...all...over the room...torn...as...I get...fucked...by...all...those... hard...hard...men..."

As she bit deeper into Dario's shoulder, both men slammed the hardest yet into her and she began to buck in animalistic orgasm as she felt their semen burst inside her, the two stallions grunting and screaming as they unloaded all their violent lusts into Scully's pussy and ass while she creamed and squirted against them both like an untamed creature, milking them both until they were drained with her erratic ministrations. And she finally slipped into a pleasured unconsciousness.

Please...

It was a word that floated in Dana Scully's mind as she awoke on a familiar bed. As consciousness returned to her, she remembered feelings, sensations that had ripped through her body what seemed only moments ago to her. Feelings that had broken through a drug-fuelled brain as she had felt two strong men touching, tasting and fucking her until she felt she would drown in the incredible river of arousal that was dripping from her soul. Sensations of hand and tongue and cock that had made her body crave the forbidden pleasures that were escalating to an even more torrid level than those she had experienced before...

Please...

It was her own bed in her Georgetown apartment she found herself lying on naked. For a moment, as that realisation sank in, Scully really thought she had gone over the edge into madness and imagined the hard and intense sex sessions she'd been subjected to in the basement levels of Dario's studio building. But the aches of the fucking she'd received from both Carlos and Dario were still with her as well as the traces of bruising on her marked flesh and the remains of stale semen marking her mouth. And the throbbing in her head convinced her she really had sampled the cocaine that she had been made to inhale. It had all really happened and despite how far she'd come on her sexual journey recently she was still a little shocked by how far her visit to that forbidden basement had taken her especially when she had convinced herself she had only gone to Dario's studio to find the truth about her friend Lynette apparently evading mentioning she'd been involved in a sexually-related death.

Had she passed out from the combination of drug intake and sexual exertion? Or had more happened that she simply didn't remember because of her disorientation and delirium? As Scully stretched out her tired body, she struggled to ascertain how she could have got back here to her apartment and how much time had truly elapsed. Glancing over to her combined clock/calendar on her bedside table, Scully was shocked to see almost 24 hours had passed since she had ventured to Dario's studio.

What had happened in those 24 hours?

As the warm spray of her shower washed over her, Scully tried to use the refreshing hot water as a means of truly waking her exhausted body and mind. The need for so many answers to recent events burned inside her as she vigourously soaped her hair and flesh. Answers to the true nature of the games that Carlos, Dario and her friend Lynette had been playing in this sexual twilight world and also a need for reassurance that her own ventures into the sexual netherworld would not impact on her work with the FBI and her relationship with Agents Doggett and Reyes. But as she continued to wash soap into her body, other thoughts burned inside her. Thoughts and feelings that were undeniable. How what she had tasted so far in this decadent world had inflamed her whole being and how she wanted more. Much more. No matter what consequences it might bring to her life and career. It was a truly scary realisation that Scully was recognising every passing day with increasing intensity. And the scariest fact of all was how much she was enjoying this world and how it made her feel.

Scully was unaware how much friction she was making against her moist clitoris as her mind dwelled more on that area of her thoughts. How much she had come alive at the hard touch of men whose desire and want for her was so clearly and animalisticly on show, how much her body had trembled at being called a bitch and a whore as they had claimed her with their hard aggressive cocks- words that in other everyday situations used against a woman would deeply offend her strong female sensibilities but in the throes of wild sexual copulation directed at her made her revel in their provocative cruelty. Made her feel truly bad and truly wanton to match the fevered and angry sex she was riding the waves of...

Scully started to gasp as her fingers worked in and out of herself as her mind imagined what else could be in store for her if she allowed all her barriers to crumble, what pain and pleasured sexual activities could she find herself embroiled in if she truly let this dark world claim her body and soul. She started to buck on her haunches as she lank lower under the shower spray, feeling herself frothing on her hand as her mind created pictures of imaginary future events no one who claimed they knew Dana Scully would ever believe she would participate in. Events stark in their sexual perversion, ferocious in their aggressive depravity.

As an intense orgasm ripped through her, Scully found herself collapsing, her naked soapy back sliding down the wet tiles of the shower wall as she lay, half crouching, bucking and shivering at a release that siginified just how much she wanted the next taste of this forbidden world. At how much one phrase now dominated her mind.

God help me.

There was a little more clarity inside her after the orgasmic release in the shower- enough to make Scully remember details of what was due to occur in her real life. "Real" life. Scully almost laughed at how her mind had produced that phrase given how unreal her descent into a twilight sexual world would have seemed to her months ago. She remembered the lecture at Quantico she had been due to give and the classes she had been due to start with FBI academy trainees after the hiatus she had taken to search for the missing Lynette. How she was already periously close to discarding all of it because of an addiction that was eating away inside her.

Even dressing in more familiar clothes did nothing to dampen Scully's intense desires. For one rational moment, she decided that she should proceed with arranging a discreet appointment to get herself tested for any possible sexual disease she might have picked up after engaging in unprotected sex with several men who were really strangers to her in the traditional sense. She even began to process her lecture notes with the same methodical practicality she often assigned her FBI duties. But then the animal thoughts would make her want to not partake in rational behaviour and want to sink into the irrationality of her baser instincts.

She sat with strewn papers around her on the sofa in her living room, looking across at the phone. Scully prayed it would ring. One minute with Agent Doggett bringing her back to the world of reason with his solid and reliable manner, the next Carlos offering her another invitation to emerse herself deeper into darkly erotic abandon. And the more she wanted the phone to ring, the more she wanted it to be the latter person.

Hours passed. She sat, then she paced, she drank, read, wrote, anything to quell the burning pit in her stomach. Then she remembered the original videotape that Carlos had sent her of Lynette's warehouse session. It was still in her VCR. Scully cursed herself inwardly for remembering that fact and fought the desperate compulsion to play it again and eat up the raw sexual emotion on display. She knew it would make her so hungry she would have to enter out into the night to be satisfied. And she knew where.

The breaking of her coffee cup on the hard floor woke her from her distractions. But as it broke and spilled hot liquid all over the wooden tiles, something broke inside her.

The ground of Holder Avenue felt like a road to some forbidden hell under Scully's high heels. She had tried to rest and forget how exhausted she still was inside but being here heading towards the Dominion club once again thoughts of her fatigue paled and were replaced by the incessant beating of her unsteady heart and the dryness of her tingling throat. As she slowly approached the very small and almost hidden entrance to the club, Scully realised she hadn't even bothered to dress the part this time because of how much she wanted to be here. She was dressed in her regulation FBI dark jacket, blouse, skirt and shoes, the only thing missing was her FBI identity badge clipped to the jacket. No traces of leather or gothic makeup this time, no slicked back red-hair. That would have taken up too much time. There would have been too much delay. Instead her hair was in its loose and partly-long normal style and she looked for all intents and purposes like she was heading for a class at Quantico, not ready to traverse the dark corridors of a sex club.

One thing struck Scully as she got nearer to the club. She couldn't hear the dull throb of music emanating from inside it nor see the presence of two tall and dark muscular doormen outside it.

She found herself walking faster, knowing inside something was different. Something that might prevent her getting the release she now knew she craved this night. As she finally reached what should have been the entrance, almost stumbling in her hurry, she saw that there was no entrance. Just a collection of long wooden beams blocking what should have been one. No sign of life or activity. Nothing.

Scully clawed her nails along the wood in frustration and slumped against the beams, for one second once again wondering if her loneliness these past few months had made her sink into a mad fantasy. Then she straightened up as she heard the sound of an approaching car and moved around the side of what had once been the Dominion club. Peering into the half light around her, she saw a car stop and a figure slowly appear from it. Her eyes widened when she beheld the identity of the driver in question. It was John Doggett.


	18. Acting On Impulse

As Scully wondered what would be bringing Doggett to the location of Club Dominion, her heart froze with uneasy fear that either he had been brought into the investigation of Lynette's supposed activity in New York or something else had been delivered to the X Files office courtesy of Dario or Carlos- maybe even something that had finally revealed her secret twilight journies to him.

She strained her ears to hear what he was discussing with someone on the cellphone he produced.

"Doesn't seem to be a club here anymore."

Doggett's voice cut into Scully through the semi-darkness like a knife, at any minute threatening to cut discovery of her secret life into her.

"Yeah, Lynette Marsh was supposed to have been here several times by all accounts. Guess someone might be covering her tracks for her...I still have a few addresses to check...then I guess I better inform Scully there's still no sign of her...ok, Monica. Yeah."

Scully sank back against the hard brick behind her, eyes closed tight. It didn't seem like anything more than Doggett being brought into the search for Lynette, or maybe there was the possibility of him conducting the search on his own time. She wouldn't put it past him to do such a thing given his concerns for herself but she was still afraid that he might uncover something about her involvement in attending Dominion. And now Reyes was involved too from the sound of it. And what was that about other addresses? Were there more clubs that Lynette frequented here, and was Provocation one of the others on Doggett's list? Would it be closed down too? Or still open for someone to mention to Doggett that someone matching her own description had been there a couple of times?

She had to make sure that nobody found out her secrets. And also quell the fire that at this second threatened to consume her. And despite the threat of discovery, Scully was more afraid her desires to do more that could be discovered were winning over her need to protect herself.

Deja Vu.

It washed over Scully in waves as she sat amongst the throng of people in the atmosphere and smoke of the Chances singles club and for one moment it felt as if she had never left this place and followed a mysterious man into a twilight world of sex and debauchery. That she had never travelled so far down a dark sexual path she could never ever previously have imagined herself entertaining. That she had never allowed a search for a missing friend to turn her into what she felt was almost a sexual junkie.

The visage of John Doggett from far across the main bar room of the club brought Scully back from her ponderings as he proceeded to continue what appeared to her to be questioning one of the barmen. As her eyes desperately tried to read their lips through the smoke to try and ascertain what the details of their conversation were, Scully was relieved at least that the man in question was not the member of the bar staff that she had questioned previously about Lynette. Having succeeded in following Doggett around town with the aid of a very highly-paid cab driver, Scully had at first found him checking out an extrance to the Provocation club that was as boarded up as the one at Dominion and then tailed him here. All the time fear of discovery of her secret life had filled her heart as she had debated just what information Doggett had in his possession that was helping him to seek out Lynette's previous haunts and how close it could bring him to discovering her own dark secrets. That feeling returned to Scully as the barman in question that she had feared Doggett might encounter here approached him and his work colleague and added his own contribution to their discussion.

Paranoia rushed through Scully's consciousness as Doggett's features seemingly reacted strongly to something that the man told him- an expression Scully was sure contained mixed confusion and maybe even a trace of anger. Had her description been given to Doggett and also the information that she had enquired after Lynette and then left the club in the presence of Carlos? Did Doggett have any other information other than the whereabouts of the clubs and Lynette's presence at them? Did he have a description or information about Carlos too that linked him to the investigation? And in that case, to her?

As Doggett cut abruptly through the crowd, mere inches from where she tried to stay out of his sight, Scully tried to fully read him but couldn't decide if her fears were twisting his body language into having sinister conantations. In a sense, she was glad he was apparently leaving the scene but also frightened at what he might have learned and how that might affect her whole relationship with him, her whole life even.

Damn it.

Scully found herself thinking she was tired of being afraid of her feelings and just wanting to expunge any guilt or fear that rested in her soul in regard to her carnal excursions into the night. If she had been linked more closely to Lynette's private life, what did it matter now? When the things that really mattered to her like Mulder and William were so out of her own life? Did she even have one based in reality and solid foundation? Maybe the new and forbidden excitement she had discovered in this twilight world could give her the only true sustenance she could have now, be the only thing to make her truly feel alive? Maybe if it was an addiction, she should just embrace it wholly and let it engulf her.

Fuck it.

A man's strong hand on her arm awakened her. As Scully looked up into the dark eyes of what appeared to be a businessman in his mid-forties, she saw a new light there. A light that was unmistakable despite his casual demeanor. A light that highlighted the hunger behind the smile.

"Hi, I'm Jeff. I noticed you weren't drinking and wondered if you'd let me buy you a drink."

Scully took in every nuance of the man standing beside her. The stylised greyness of his hair, the obviously well-taken care of body underneath the designer suit he was wearing, the strongness of his hand as it held her arm tightly. Strength that made her breathless as she contemplated the full extent of it directed at her.

"I didn't come here to drink."

It was a direct reply. No subtlety in its implication and Scully could instantly read that the implication had been fully understood by Jeff. As his smile widened, she moved closer to him, all the time savouring his touch as her lips parted in a dark erotic smile of her own.

"It's funny, " Jeff continued. "Professional looking women like you don't often come to the point about what they're looking for. It's very refreshing."

Scully's face was inches from his, so much so she could read the excited waver to his breath. She fixed him fully with her eyes and dragged out her next sentence with strong deliberation.

"I'm not that professional."

The toilet cubicle was on the small side but as Scully and Jeff banged into the side of it, nothing about their surroundings mattered to them as they enjoyed the feel of their tongues in each others mouths and they enjoyed the engagement of deep and hungry kisses. As the businessman raked up her red hair wildly, Scully let herself truly be immersed in the thrill she was receiving from the electric touch of this total stranger. She found herself pushing Agent Doggett, Lynette and other concerns back into the black void of her subconscious as she felt the wet stain already forming in her panties due to her acting on the animal impulses that seemed to be ruling her more and more.

As they seperated, breathing heavily, Jeff held Scully at arm's length, his voice unsteady with lust as he delighted in the red-haired temptress in his grasp.

"All my years coming here, I've never felt anything like what I'm feeling with you. It's fucking amazing."

Scully's hand travelled down the man's designer slacks and Jeff outwardly trembled as she felt the considerable bulge now evident in the material and squeezed it.

"Cut the talk and just get it out." Scully breathed huskily as she took one of Jeff's fingers in her mouth and made a point of sucking on it provocatively.

Jeff savoured the feel of Scully's lips on him and his cock twitched in response to his thoughts of exchanging the item in her mouth with another one.

"You get it out."

There was the loud sound of a zipper being opened in the cubicle and without a moment's pause, Scully pulled Jeff's swollen and heavily-veined cock through the slit in his trousers and stroked it slowly in her fist, enjoying the man's shivered responses to her drawn-out ministrations, Scully feeling his cock grow larger with each successive stroke.

This IS my life, Scully thought. Stroking a stranger's cock in a public restroom.

No, doing a lot more than just STROKING it.

As their kisses deepened in a new tango of tongue and saliva, kisses that were intensfied by the arousal they were both feeling, Scully finally pulled herself away and began to lower her body slowly down Jeff's until she was crouched in her FBI regulation clothes at the man's feet and his cock twitched just inches from the warm opening of her mouth. As Jeff ran his fingers through her hair once more as she looked up at him with a sultry air, his eyes implored her to take action.

"That's going to look so good in your mouth, lady."

Scully surveyed the cock she was holding and ever so finely drooled a thin line of saliva from her open mouth onto it, her spit running down the head which was already engorged and deeply aroused.

"You think it's going in my mouth, hmm?"

Scully was teasing him, wanting to fire the man up to the levels of passion and intensity that she had felt previously with Dixon, the Korean, Rocco, Carlos and Dario. She had come to expect and need that fire and was drawn to it like a proverbial moth, no longer worried for her safety but just wanting that electricity, that animal lust to engulf her in its wake. She didn't realise how hard she was gripping Jeff's cock until he gave out a loud gasp that was part pain and part pleasure. He looked down at her, his eyes desperate for her to perform the act he so desired from her.

"I KNOW its going in your mouth because looking at you I can tell you're the kind of woman who loves to suck a big hard cock..."

"Really?" Scully's eyes widened and before Jeff could counter with a reply, her lips enveloped his shaft making him throw his head back as the warm wet covering of her mouth closed around his hard flesh and he felt his penis running along her tongue, secreting all over it. As Scully swallowed slightly at the taste of pre-cum inside her mouth, she pulled back off him, a glistening trail of mixed saliva and semen sticking to her top lip.

"Oh yes, baby...again..."

Jeff's hands tangled in Scully's hair as he pulled her back onto him, though in essence Scully needed no beckoning. As his cock filled her mouth once more, she licked and sucked at it harder drawing even more pronounced gasps from him. And as she savoured the sensation of sucking on him, she closed her eyes and for a moment she was back at Dominion in the place of the Chinese girl in the circle of men. Naked except for her Ralph Lauren shoes, buttocks arched provocatively in the air and crawling along a line of hungry naked males, their chests and bodies glistening with oil and all of them sporting the biggest and most formidable hard-ons imaginable. Hard-ons she consumed with animal ferocity until each man blew a considerable load down her throat, holding her on the pumping cocks while she swallowed the deluges like a thirsty soul in a desert. Her mouth raining trails of semen and saliva that spattered her sweat soaked breasts and travelled down her body to hit the stone floor she was on all fours on...

"Holy shit!"

Scully was brought out of her fevered dream by a voice that didn't belong to Jeff and without turning from the man her mouth was servicing, she knew there was another presence in the restroom and remembered that all through the beginnings of her oral attack on Jeff that the cubicle door must have been left open. Someone outside it was watching her on her knees performing oral sex on him and the excited forbidden rush it gave her hit her right to her streaming core and made her resume her attack on his cock with renewed ferocity until it turned into violent deep-throating. The cubicle became full of the wet sounds of Scully's mouth sucking Jeff right down to his swollen balls and the occassional choked exclamation from her as the man held her on him tight for several seconds until she almost gagged before letting her come back up for air, an action that was always punctuated by Scully's gasping and the gush of airborne stringy pre-cum.

"Jesus, never seen someone go down so good like that!"

"Proper little firecracker, aint she?"

"Hey, maybe she might entertain all of us? What do you think?"

"I so want some of that!"

There were the voices of several men from behind her now and their lewd conversations fired her blowjob to crazed levels of torrid violence, Jeff's face looking down at her twisted by a proud and pleasured smile, the man obviously enjoying being exhibitied in front of his fellow Alpha males being fellated so expertly by such a hot little redhead.

As she drove her mouth onto his member more forcefully than ever, Scully was determined to give both Jeff and the men watching the show they wanted. In another situation, Scully might have found the dialogue and manner of her audience demeaning and degrading but the sexual fever that was gripping her soul used it like fuel on a fire- to help her lusts grow, escalate, implode. To make her give everything she had- not only to bring these men both direct and voyeuristic pleasure but also satisfy her own needs, her own yearnings...

"Don't stop, baby...I'm getting so close to filling that hot little mouth of yours..."

Jeff's voice was a rasp of pure unsteadiness as the men watching added their own encouragement to Scully's sucking off of him.

"Yeah, you go, girl! Take that protein all the way down!"

"Suck him good, baby!"

"Swallow it, red!"

"Got another one here when you've finished with that, sweetheart!"

As Scully's mouth swam in pre-cum, she intensified her attack, feeling the post-orgasmic tremors begin along the length of Jeff's slickened shaft. Pushing her tongue right down into the slit of Jeff's swollen cock-head she scooped out more of his essence and licked it along her lips, leaving traces of her lipstick on his hard skin. She looked up fixing him intensely with a ferocious look that demanded everything from him.

"Give me what you have, Jeff. I want to drink it all. Fill my mouth up with it."

"Oh fuck!"

As the men outside began to whoop as Jeff pulled Scully back down on him, another voice sounded from outside the cubicle, one that was frighteningly familiar to Scully and cut through her fevered state like a knife through hot butter.

"What the hell's goin' on here?"

It was John Doggett. Here now in the very restroom she was about to take a man's load down her throat in. As she hesitated and tried to pull away, Jeff saw it as a signal to impale her mouth on him more and implored her to ready herself.

"Don't go anywhere...its coming baby!"

Scully kicked back with her shoes and just managed to shut the cubicle door as Jeff's semen splashed into her mouth to disappointed moans from outside and the perplexed voice of Doggett.

"Maybe I don't wanna know...Jesus...ain't you guys got homes?"

Scully tried hard to listen to what was being said but at the same time was fighting to swallow the load that was pumping down her throat in thick salty gushes. As a shivering Jeff finally pulled away from her glistening lips and zipped himself back up, Scully's head fell forward and she wiped the traces of cum from her face, trying to compose herself as she rose to her feet and struggling to hear if the coast was now clear outside the cubicle. Doggett's closeness to where she had been performing on Jeff had unnerved her and dampened her fire slightly and almost been a reminder of what her desire to perform the act had been an attempt to forget about. But to her own shameful admission, a small part of her had been excited at being so close to being caught. And once again she was frightened by that feeling.

"That was amazing, lady, but what got you so spooked? Seemed to me you were enjoying the attentions of our little audience..."

Scully found she had nothing to say to him as she saw to her slightly dishevelled appearance, straightening her hair and readjusting her blouse under her jacket. She could still taste him inside her mouth and licked the last remnants down. Clearing her throat, she moved to the cubicle door and slowly peeked through it to observe a now clear restroom, an amused Jeff trailing behind her.

"I think we scared them away."

Scully had said an abrupt goodbye to Jeff and made her way out of the back entrance to Chances that led on to a small semi-darkened alleyway and as the cool night air assailed her, she opened her blouse slightly to try and cool the sweat that had formed on her flushed skin and eagerly drank the night air into her strained lungs.

She hadn't regretted what she had done with the man inside. It had turned her on administering to his cock, especially with other strangers watching and had drawn up in her the torrid feelings she had experienced previously at the more deviant clubs and in Dario's basement. She had loved swallowing from Jeff and drinking him down and was eager for more debased experiences for as good as the experience had been, despite the momentary alarm created by the arrival of Doggett, it couldn't match the heat of being in those dark deviant surroundings where she had truly crossed such forbidden lines. As she pressed her back against the bricked wall behind her and crossed her legs over a centre that was now deliriously wet with need, Scully closed her eyes tight and exhaled.

But how could she find that thrill now? If the clubs had closed down? And would Carlos contact her again? She could return to Dario's studio or the offices of Seducer Productions if they weren't closed down now but what if Doggett or other agents had them under surveillance?

Damn it, She needed her fix. There was no denying it. Scully wanted to be taken over the edge again. Hard. Mercilessly.

As she stood in the night air, distracted by her wants and desires, Scully didn't notice the figure that was in close proximity to her until it was at her side and was covering her mouth with something wet and containing a strange acrid smell. She didn't even get time to see the alley floor that was rushing up at her before she slipped into the blackness of unconsciousness.


	19. Getting Hot With A New Stranger

For a brief few disorientated moments, Scully believed she was back in the confines of Dario's studio basement as consciousness slowly returned to her. There was the same brick-walled layout in half-darkness and the same decadent atmosphere permeating her surroundings as there had been there. But as she developed greater focus and attempted to fight off the aftereffects of what she had felt sure was something along the lines of Chloroform, Scully realised this wasn't that particular basement but something very different.

It seemed like she was in a long low-ceilinged room, lit at certain points by small lights built into the surrounding brick work which produced a series of tiny spotlight effects across it and highlighted some of the objects present around her. There was an assortment of implements on the far wall, all of them very sexual in nature, ranging from what seemed to be very formidably sized vibrators to ball gags to whips and in the far left corner of the room hung a leather swing chair similar to the one she had laid on at Provocation when the Korean had administered aggressive anal sex to her. Just the memory of that experience and the sight of such another chair was enough to send a cold but aroused shiver through her.

As she slowly raised herself to a sitting position, Scully found she had been lying on nothing more but a small threadbare mattress which was pretty much not above floor level and made the surrounding walls seem to loom even larger around her. As she examined it, she found its surface was stained in substances that were very clearly identifiable to her. There was even signs of teethmarks in some of its torn surface and that discovery made another shiver run through her body.

There was one more curious thing she noticed about the room- on one side of it was a large opaque glass panel which she assumed might be a two-way mirror allowing someone outside the room to observe her. It certainly seemed to have similarities to many two-way mirrors she had observed over the years in myriad interrogation rooms.

In fact, now she came to think of it, Scully thought the whole room reeked of an oppressive nature as if the surroundings were specially created to make one feel isolated and alone- but alone for what?

As she tried to stand, Scully found to her surprise she was still dressed in her regulation FBI clothing. She'd almost assumed that she would awake naked or stripped and wondered given the nature of the room she stood in whether that might occur before long. As if in answer to her ponderings, a door slowly opened at the far end of the room with the rusty squeak of old metal and a shadowy figure appeared in the half-light before her.

The figure was tall and impressively muscular in his top quarter, that much Scully could ascertain from just a glimpse of him. And the way he stood impassively in the half-light both unnerved her and made her wetter than she could have thought possible. It seemed an eternity before he began to move, so much time that Scully thought maybe she was imagining someone standing there due to the delirium and adrenalin pouring through her. As he came more into view, Scully saw that the man was Hispanic, his hair dark and styled into a kind of ferocious buzz-cut and he was adorned with a thin black covering of stubble which could substitute as some kind of rough beard. His eyes seemed to contain no warmth, just a kind of objective assertive coldness that excited Scully with the way it surveyed her at the same way it partly frightened her. As her eyes followed a path down his impressive chest, she saw it was adorned with tattoos, the largest of which was a long serpent which trailed down his dark hued skin to end somewhere in the confines of the tight leather pants he was wearing. Another parallel with the ourobourous tattoo she herself carried on her lower back and a further indicator to her that she was allowing herself to get completely swallowed up by her sins.

He stopped inches from her, his eyes boring into hers and Scully came to the conclusion that she thought he looked like some kind of convict. She had seen enough of them in various prisons over the years on investigations- and had often caught their eyes from behind steel bars hungrily reading her as she made her way past them, their expressions carrying in them hundreds of ways they'd like to sexually please themselves with her body. It had always unnerved Scully being in an environment such as that but now here she was facing a man who should have belonged in such a place by appearance and she was unnerved in totally different ways altogether. Visions played in the back of her mind of being in a cell with the man sharing an intense and sweat-soaked coupling with him as other inmates watched and she found herself licking across her lips as she tried to compose herself.

The man moved closer still and Scully wondered when he would say something. The intensity of his stare made her feel naked, as if just his look alone could peel the clothes from her body. Another eternity seemed to pass until he slowly moved his face to hers and brought their mouths together in a deep kiss. Scully almost drowned at the sensation of how good the kiss was, his tongue wrapped so deeply in hers and she savoured it as his mouth devoured hers, their saliva mixing in a frothy excited river. Scully was aware of the hardness of her nipples against the material of the bra she wore under her blouse as the kiss continued to take her breath away and became aware of the man's hand travelling up her stockinged leg and into the confines of her skirt reaching around to cup her ass under it and squeeze.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..."

Scully was really turned on now and threw her arms around the man's head as their kissing became hungrier and more animal in tone. The man's strong hands on her legs and ass under her skirt making the material of her panties sodden as he pressed her up against the brick wall and she found herself wrapping her legs around him to pull him right into her body. Scully didn't care who this man was, what his story was, all he knew was he was doing things to her that she needed to be done to her and she was intent to let things take their course no matter how they ended up.

His muscular chest was pressed hard into her blouse as he pulled his mouth off her, his lips wet with Scully's saliva and traces of her lipstick. He held her tight against the wall, feeling the tremble in her thighs as she breathlessly looked back at him. She felt impossibly warm in his embrace and so very feral and launched herself at him for another kiss which was just as deep and powerful as the first. Eventually he seperated from her again and began to lower her from the wall, making her disentangle her legs from around him. As she tried to steady herself on her heels against the wall, the man leaned in, his arms placed above her on the brick in a dominant position.

"You want it, don't you?"

The voice was deep with a sexy rasp that made Scully's stomach turn over with desire. She fixed him with her eyes and did all she could to show him how much his touch was desired by her in them.

"Yes."

His mouth grazed hers. His tongue slid across her lips. Scully pushed her tongue out to try and glance it.

"What would you do for it?"

He pressed his tongue into her mouth for a brief but sensual kiss then pulled back again. Scully began to really breathe heavy and pressed into the wall, crossing her legs slightly because of the dampness between them. He asked another question of her.

"How far would you go?"

Scully tried to control the shake that was evident in her voice.

"I'm here, aren't I? And I really didn't need to be drugged to be brought here. I want to be here."

Another deep kiss exploded between them, the man reaching up and squeezing hard on her bra-covered breasts under her blouse as their mouths battled. As he pulled away from Scully this time, his eyes seemed even colder, even more dangerous. He spoke to her in a harsh whisper that sent a shiver down her spine. A shiver unmistakably tinged with arousal.

"There's going to be no stopping what happens in this room. Not until I say so. It will go on as long as I decree it. If you agree to being here with me and to the rules, there's no turning back. Do you understand?"

He tangled his fist in her red hair and brought her face forward.

"Do you understand?"

Scully fought the urge to close her eyes to control the pure rush of torrid abandonment she was riding and faced the man out, her entire body running a shockwave of fear and lust as she felt the man's grip on her hair tightening and got off on the sensation of it.

"I understand...but you won't have all the say here..."

With a sudden movement, Scully plunged her hand into the confines of the man's leather pants and found the considerable erection inside them that was already stretching against the tight fabric. Surprised by her action and letting go of his grip on her hair, the man let Scully coil her fist around his pulsing cock and begin to stroke it. He fixed her with an intense stare that finally began to exhibit some pleasure in it.

"I can see how atypical you are, Dana Scully. This could be very interesting. And very challenging."

Scully stroked the man's cock harder in his pants, loving the way his muscular chest and the tattoos on it undulated to her ministrations, feeling his cock get bigger still in its confinement. Its size made Scully delirious with thoughts of eventually accomodating it in her body.

"Oh yes, it'll be interesting. Very interesting."

Another kiss exploded between them as Scully stroked the man's cock, its intensity making her sweat until she felt how damp her blouse had become with perspiration, clinging to her and revealing clearly the outline of the black lace bra she was wearing under it. It felt especially intoxicating being in this situation while wearing clothes that she would normally wear during her professional duties with the FBI. It felt exhilirating being so wanton just like back in the toilet stall at Chances while sporting an outfit that made her look the proper image of a conscientious, moral and highly disciplined member of the law enforcement fraternity. The contrast between the carefully controlled outer surface mixing with the inner out of control lustful one all evident in one visual. A visual she also expected was making the man before her so hard and so eager to sexually use her.

"Jesus!"

The man broke away from the kiss and proceeded to pull at the two top buttons of Scully's blouse but she stopped him quickly with her other hand.

"No. Wait for it."

Scully began to teasingly unbutton her blouse as the man licked across his lips.

"Slowly. More fun that way."

Her voice was thick with seductive resonance and she already felt she was turning the tables in this situation and making the man respond to her lead. As she revealed part of her cleavage in her bra with the first two buttons open and the trail of sweat that was pooling down its centre, the man moved forward and licked first at her neck and then down between her breasts as much as he could through the fabric. Scully closed her eyes savouring the way the man's tongue felt on her hot skin and pulling harder on his confined shaft. As he moved his mouth across her, tasting her sweat, Scully's eyes returned to the mirrored wall, speculating on who could be watching behind it. Whoever was, Scully was determined to give them the sexual show of her life with this stranger.


	20. Going Further

"We need to get that out."

Scully withdrew her hand from the rock solid penis that was literally straining against the leather pants now and making a fierce angry indentation in them. Lowering herself slowly and seductively down from the man and his arousing mouth and tongue, Scully began to pull the leather trousers down the man's legs from either side, noting that unbuttoning and unzipping would take too long. She wanted to see the full fleshy extent of the man's erection but had to fight to stop the trousers being caught by the considerable power of his hard-on as she attempted to drag them down. Eventually they succumbed to her efforts and the man's massive cock sprang free and unfurled and Scully took an inward gasp as she concluded that this man sported one of the most formidable lengths she had so far encountered. As he stepped out of the pants to leave himself fully naked before her, Scully saw that his serpent tattoo begun on his chest continued along the hard skin of his shaft, stretched out across it as if marking her out as its next victim. It reminded her of the similar tattoo that Dario sported on his cock and that connection reinforced her belief that this man she was with now had some link to both him and Carlos and the sexual underworld they shared. The sexual underworld she was so aroused to be a part of.

Maybe Dario was also watching her along with Carlos- possibly even filming her...

Scully swallowed hard at the thought of being captured on camera being so wanton. It wasn't the first time she had been immortilised on film indulging her carnal lusts if it was indeed the case. But she felt this particular performance she was about to give would probably be captured in greater clarity and detail than the grainy hand-held footage that had been taken of Dixon fucking her in the ass in the rainy alleyway, that there was no doubt the equipment would be a lot more professional in these indoor surroundings to record her willing debasement of herself. Realising the danger to her life and career of being caught on camera engaged in torrid and perverse acts, Scully at this moment threw that realisation to the side as she gave in to her hungers. It really felt now like she didn't care if her secret life was exposed. She had gone too far with it and was willing to go a lot further.

To hell with it. Let them film me fucking and sucking and acting like a whore.

Isn't that what I have become?

As the man breathed heavily before her, his cock twitching in anticipation of further contact with Scully, she looked up at him, her eyes laced with a dark and erotic abandon.

"What's your name? I like to know the names of the men I fuck."

The man smiled widely, enjoying such a professional looking woman talking dirty before him.

"Diego." His voice was filled with an undercurrent of excited aggression as he slowly spoke his name, placing his hand around his shaft and stroking it before her until purple blood-engorged veins broke through the skin.

"Show me what you can do, Agent Scully."

The fact he had addressed her with her official FBI designation while asking her to pleasure him made Scully's heart burst with a barely controllable fever. Now the prim and proper Dana Katherine Scully was indeed joined to the secret slut that burned inside her soul. The connection was complete. The lines had blurred totally. And that was how she wanted it.

"Diego, I want you to keep calling me Agent Scully."

She slowly began the attempt to cover his rock hard penis with her tiny mouth, barely able to close over its large bulbous tip at first as Diego held it between her stretched lips. As she wet his tip with her excited spit, she moved off him and then forward again to take more. This time she managed to slightly pass his swollen head, revelling in the taste and feel of him and savouring the throbbing of his pulsing glans. Pulling off once more, she fixed him with her delirious gaze.

"Tell me, Diego, how do you like it sucked?"

She moved forward in a deliberately slow O movement, making him cry out loud at the teasing sensation.

"Slow and sensual?" came her muffled question before backing off and then moving forward even deeper on him, surprising herself at how much she took of him this time leading her to aggressively begin to suck hard on his flesh.

"Or fast and dirty?" she asked, almost choking on him as he swelled on her tongue to almost block her windpipe. Pulling off, she let loose a load of mixed pre-cum and saliva which spilled out over her chin and marked the dark material of her jacket.

"Both have their pleasures, Agent Scully. But right now I think you prefer fast and dirty, don't you?"

Diego pulled her back onto him and Scully reached around to grab hold of his muscular ass cheeks as he impaled her on him until her left cheek bulged violently with the point of his turned to the side manhood. Using his body as leverage, Scully tried to regulate her breathing so she could truly attack him with her mouth and take him centrally down her throat. She began to circle her mouth on him, smearing more of her lipstick on his swollen shaft as her fingernails began to dig hard into the man's buttocks, drawing blood with the intensity of her attempted deep throating of him. Diego winced sharply as he felt Scully digging into him but seemed to enjoy the sensations of pain mixed in with the pure pleasure of Scully's torrid blowing of him.

As she came up for air from taking him further down her throat than ever, she rose slowly to her feet. At first Diego seemed confused at her apparent ending of the blowjob but soon smiled again when Scully beckoned him to follow her over to the swing chair at the other side of the room, reinforcing her invitation by gripping his cock firmly in one hand and leading him by it, savouring how sticky it felt in her palm and its pulsing fleshy warmth. As they reached the chair, Diego turned to her.

"What do you have in mind, Agent Scully?"

"Just sit down, Diego."

As Diego sat backwards on the leather straps of the chair, he reached up to steady himself by holding the straps hanging down from it. Scully slowly lowered herself to the ground again and looked up at him.

"That's it. Hold onto those straps tight."

Diego held them firm, his biceps bulging as Scully moved her head over to between his thighs. Still maintaining eye contact with him and noting how close they were to the glass panel now, she instructed him.

"Push your legs either side of my head."

As Scully began to take his cock back into her wet mouth, Diego slowly began to use his legs like a vise to hold Scully in place, closing them around her as directed to. Soon she was enjoying the heat of his groin stifiling her as she resumed her blowing of him, enjoying the feel of the pleasured tension in his limbs as she began to truly gag herself with his enormous length. Held by him, the effort to pull back off his cock was made more difficult increasing Scully's arousal as she desperately tried to breathe between each new fevered assault on him. Soon she was taking him faster and with more aggression. Her red hair sliding across the inside of his thighs as she truly devoured him and made his gripping of the straps white knuckled, the whole chair rocking with the force of Scully's oral ministering to him.

"Yeah, Agent Scully. Yeah, yeah yeah!"

"Mmmmmmmmpppppfffffhhhhhhhhhh!"

The blowjob was pure fury now, Scully's mouth swimming in pre-semen and saliva as she sucked him like she had never sucked any man ever before. His massive cock almost down to the root in her, so much so she felt sure any second it would punch itself out of the back of her head. When she could break from it, Scully spat as much saliva as she could on it to keep it slick and dripping and felt sure the front of her blouse was now sodden with all that she hadn't been able to keep inside her lips of the frothed up semen-spit cocktail.

As she felt Diego's moans reverberate around the room, she knew he was already getting close due to her violent fellating of him but she wasn't going to allow him to come just yet, as much as she wanted him to empty himself between her swollen red lips. This was only the pre-show for those beyond the glass, not to mention herself and this heavily muscled man. And if it was being filmed, she wanted the main show to be perfect in its unbridled abandoned eroticism.

"FUCK!"

Scully's mouth popped loudly as she pulled herself off Diego's cock as hard as she possibly could, the action making his thighs part slightly and giving her escape from their hold. As she tried to stand, she was aware just how hot the skin on her face was and how flushed she must look. Wiping away the traces of pre-semen on her lips, Scully looked down at her very wet blouse, the detail of her bra-encased breasts now even more evident through the fabric. Diego fixed her with a truly animal stare as she faced him and slowly let her jacket fall from around her shoulders to land on the cold floor.

"Agent Scully, you are one of a kind."

"You haven't seen anything yet, Diego."

Standing straight, Scully slowly moved her stockinged legs under her skirt slightly apart and moved her fingers slowly to the third button of her blouse. Diego ran his tongue across his lips as he finally released the straps he had been holding, his slickened erection undiminished in its intensity.

"Take it off."

"Not just yet."

Scully undid two more buttons and let his eyes behold a bit more of her undulating cleavage in the black bra. Then she slowly turned in a complete circle and slowly and deliberately leaned forward, pushing her skirt-covered behind towards him. Taking his massive cock in one fist and stroking it, Diego's eyes raked over her like hot coals burning into her flesh. She ran one hand back over her bottom through the fabric suggestively as she looked back at him, a couple of strands of red hair hanging sexily over her eyes.

"You want this Special Agent's body, don't you?"

"Yes..." It was an angry rasp that sounded from Diego as his cock squelched noisily to his manipulation of it. "I want to show this FBI whore just what I can do to her."

As Scully ran her hand up and down her bottom in a teasing circle, she enjoyed the sight of the naked man barely able to control his lusts as he masturbated to all the sexual punishments he wished to inflict on her.

"You want it, don't you?"

Diego just responded with an animal grunt that told her everything she wanted to hear. Reaching around with both of her hands, she took hold of the zip at the top of her skirt.

"What would you do for it?"

Scully began to unzip it as Diego watched, his masturbation reaching a new level of ferocity as he slowly rose from the chair.

"How far would you go. Diego?"

The skirt began to part down the centre, slowly revealing the black lack thong that ran between Scully's beautifully-rounded cheeks and as it began to slip down her backside, Diego moved closer as if hynoptised by the motion of it being slowly discarded. As it tumbled down her stockinged legs, she became aware of his hard body touching hers, of his iron-hard erection rigid against inner thigh. As his strong hands reached around to grip her waist, the skirt finally reached the floor.

The voice in Scully's ear as she was pulled back against him was deliciously affirmative in its unabashed hunger.

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Scully slowly took his large hands and guided them up her body using them to unbutton the few remaining buttons on her blouse until it fell open revealing her black bra in all its sensual splendour. Her body arched in his embrace as he moved up her and squeezed her breasts hard in their lace confinement, already able to feel how her bullet-hard nipples were impacting against it. As he circled his fingers over their rigid points, Scully delighted in every moment of his touch and her thoughts turned to her intitial appraisal of him when he had first appeared in the room and how it had made her heart race.

"You've been in prison, haven't you?" she whispered breathlessly as his hands on her became rougher in their probing, feeling his delighted smile even though she couldn't see his face.

"You are so perceptive, Agent Scully." He made a particularly rough twisting of her left nipple through her bra. "And something tells me knowing that really gets you hot. I'd love to know why..." He twisted harder making Scully arch hard against him. "But then maybe I know why, just how much you must have seen men like me being an FBI Special Agent staring at you from behind prison bars, watching you, wanting you. Despite the discomfort on the surface of being looked at like that, inside it occassionally made your baser thoughts rise, didn't it? And you liked it, didn't you?"

Scully rubbed her thong-covered behind against the side of his massive cock, the slickness of it making a long line of fluid run down her ass as she turned her head to the side and looked back at him.

"Maybe...and maybe if I saw you behind bars looking back at me in such a situation, I might have to do something about it..."

Scully felt Diego's tongue enter her ear, his hot breath in it intoxicating her.

"Tell me what you'd do, Agent Scully. Tell me your fantasies..."

Scully felt him unclasping her bra as she closed her eyes tight and as her naked breasts fell free into his hands, she swallowed hard as she began to confess her thoughts to him.

"I'd return to see you...but dressed as the hottest slut you ever saw for a conjugal visit. Let the guards know I was one of your regular whores on the outside by how I was dressed. A top and skirt so tight you could see everything, everything I had to offer you...mmmmmmm..."

"Oh god, tell me more..."

Diego pulled hard on her swollen nipples until Scully felt her whole voice lace with the thickest huskiest tone.

"You'd know the sound of my shoes on the floor from the time you saw me before, Diego...recognise the Special Agent who got you so hard under all the makeup and tight whorish clothing that hides her...As you laid eyes on me, you'd know the hour we'd spend together in the conjugal room, we'd fuck in every way and every possible position we could..."

Scully felt Diego's hands travel down her body, running down the sides of her hips and squeezing hard, her bottom running against his glistening shaft faster and faster, smearing his pre-semen over her hot skin.

"Oh yes..." He breathed heavily as he bit down hard on her earlobe. "An hour with a Special Agent whore...damn the things I'd do to you and you to me..."

He gasped sharply as Scully turned with him and for a moment caught his swollen cockhead in the cleft of her buttocks. Pulling her head back to him, they shared a fierce kiss that made sweat spill out all over their bodies. Pure lust possessed Scully's soul now and she knew she had willingly chosen to lose herself in this twilight forbidden world forever. She looked once again at the mirrored glass panel opposite the two of them as Diego started to pull her around to face him.

"Who is watching us, Diego?" she asked shakily, barely able to stop the hunger coursing through her body making it shake all over.

The muscular man brought her closer until their flushed faces were almost touching, their breathing rapid and unsteady. Locking their foreheads aggressively together, Diego watched the rise and fall of Scully's chest and sweat covered breasts as her eyes fixated on just how incredibly big his cock was now. It had seemed to grow to proportions she'd never seen on any man before now.

"Many are watching us, Agent Scully. Waiting to see how much you can take before you go further on your journey." He reached forward, cruelly twisting Scully's nipples until they burned. "I think you're going to go all the way, aren't you?"

"Yes..."

Scully's reply was panted and almost non-audible in her sexually delirious state. She almost felt she was floating as Diego led her over to a small table that was situated back near the swing chair. On it as well as the kinds of assorted whips and dildos she had witnessed in the room earlier was a selection of long needles of varying sizes and thickness and what appeared to be a slightly-glowing metal grille. As the significance of the items on the table begin to penetrate Scully's fevered mind, she felt Diego's fingers tighten on her nipples until she wanted to cry out.

"I think the fact that you want to go all the way should be marked, Agent Scully. And what better way than with the branding of your incredible breasts..."

Diego's words sent a forbidden shockwave through Scully's body that even in this situation she was unprepared for which nearly brought her to her knees with its power. As he moved one of his strong hands forward to select a needle from the assortment before them and started to hold it and heat it using the grille, Scully remembered words spoken by the dangerous Dario back in his basement when he too had held her breasts in his hands.

"I'd love to pierce these."

Oh my god.

As Diego produced the needle he had heated up and made a show of presenting it before her, Scully's arousal mixed with an undeniable fear and trepidation and for a tiny second she pulled away from him as much she wanted him to go ahead with his intended action. He pulled her back to him, his fingers on his other hand smoothing out her left-hand nipple in preparation.

"All the way, Agent Scully."

Scully gritted her teeth and gave her consent.

"Do it."

Scully threw her head back, her scream filling the room as Diego began to push the hot needle into the surface of her left nipple, the metal cutting sharply through it as Scully reached out, her flailing hands gripping onto the straps of the swing chair to try to steady herself against the sensation of being pierced. Diego dug the needle in further, Scully feeling the sweat cascade down her naked stomach as she closed her eyes tight and tears fell from their corners. Her whole body shook with the combined pain and pleasure that filtered through her as Diego made the penetration of her nipple draw out to an agonisingly long degree until Scully was almost going to beg him to finish. But she held on as eventually he began to withdraw the needle, though he also made that experience draw out too until Scully fixed him with her tear-stained eyes. He smiled as he turned to re-heat it.

"I like the way you scream, Agent Scully. It's really sexy."

When he was satisfied it was hot enough, Diego brought the needle up to her second nipple as Scully twisted the straps of the swing chair in her fists until her hands were bruised. As he began to push it into her tender flesh, Scully gave out another cry that outmeasured the first one she had given in every respect. As he worked it through the erect right nipple, he moved forward and prised apart her closed mouth to launch an angry assault on her with his tongue while he dragged out the new piercing until Scully bit down hard on him, drawing blood that washed through their mouths like wine from an unholy communion. It made the whole act seem even more debased.

After what seemed an eternity of heated penetration, Diego withdrew the needle once more. As her body began to come down from the shock of her experience, he ran his eyes over her with sadistic pleasure as she slowly brought her vision back into focus on him.

"The best is yet to come, Agent Scully."

Scully's voice was thick with a provoking air.

"Do your worst, fucker."

Her eyes opened wide as she beheld Diego holding up two golden metallic rings which each had a snap-together brace. It was obvious to her what he was going to do with them. As he brought them forward, Scully was distracted by a loud thudding noise from the other side of the glass behind her. Turning her head, she saw through the strands of red hair across her eyes that she could see something slightly through the glass surface if she looked hard which meant it wasn't totally one-way. As she tried to ascertain what the trail of thick liquid was that was running down it from the other side, her heart missed a beat. It was semen. Someone was indeed watching her activity in this room and was getting off to it. Diego noticed her reaction and pulled her to him by her pained breasts.

"We're getting to someone back there, wouldn't you agree?"

Scully was almost so distracted by the thought of somebody masturbating watching her beyond the glass she had forgotten about the rings that Diego was holding. She was brought back to reality by the sensation of him forcing them through the hole in each nipple hard, making her whole body buck and spasm as he worked her nipple flesh until one long pleasured cry of painful ecstasy reverberated around the room.

"!"

Diego cruelly forced the rings in until Scully thought she would pass out but when the eventual moment came when he snapped them solidly tight on her, her form shook with the willing acceptance of a new sexual darkness. A darkness that engulfed her and made her know she was soon to particpate in activities that she would have never previously dared to entertain. Diego's voice was a strong delighted rasp as he pulled hard on the nipple rings that now adorned Scully, making her hiss and revel in her branding by metal. Now she truly felt like she belonged in this world. She truly felt she was a whore.

"Oh yes, Agent Scully, that looks so good. So good."

Scully's voice was shivery as she responded.

"I'm glad you like it..."

Diego slowly walked in a circle around her, once again stroking his formidable erection as he watched the blouse still covering Scully's back stick to her with perspiration. As she felt his presence behind her and his hands roughly pulling aside her thong, the heat transferred from her invaded nipples to the ourobourous on her lower back. Pulling up her sodden blouse slightly so he could savour her tattoo, Diego ran his heavily-veined shaft over it, spilling a trail of pre-cum down the centre of the inked circle. Moving it down the puckered opening of Scully's asshole, Scully trembled in anticipation of trying to take such a massive penis inside her but was surprised when the musculed Hispanic moved past that tight opening and began to rub his swollen head around the wet entrance to her throbbing vagina.

"I've heard you've entertained a lot of backdoor traffic these past few days, Agent Scully. It seems to me your hot little FBI pussy hasn't had near enough the attention it deserves if you ask me..."

Scully felt Diego's fingers push inside her and begin to massage her sensitive clit until she felt her heart would burst.

"Damn you, Diego, Don't wait. Push it in!"

Scully's head moved back sharply as she tightened her grip on the hanging straps once more.

"They want to see how much I can take! Then show them! SHOW THEM!"

Diego began to move forward, prising open Scully's squelching pussy until she felt his cockhead begin to seek entrance.

"Holy shit...!"

Scully bit down hard on her lip at the feel of just that small portion of his cock stretching her. She fought to hold onto the straps as Diego fed more of himself into her but she was totally unprepared for a man so terribly huge and feared he would damage her if he persisted. Despite her desire for him, her total and utter want for him, Scully became afraid. She let go of the straps and fell forward onto the swing chair, her bottom sticking out as she tried to crouch and move her hands back in an effort to stop his penetration of her.

"Oh god...you're too big, Diego! Way too big...I can't handle you...I can't handle you!"

A perverse side of Diego got even harder watching Scully's struggle to accomodate him and he brought his strong hands down to hold her own as he sought to enter her further.

"You had me in your mouth easy enough, Agent Scully. With a little spit and a little effort, I'm sure your sweet FBI snatch can do the business..."

He pushed more of himself in, his cock bulging inside her. Scully fought to release his grip on her arms.

"For god's sake! Stop for a moment! You're too much for me! TOO MUCH!"

Diego appeared at the side of her face, his features twisted into an animal snarl, Scully feeling his own sweat dripping onto the material of her blouse as he threaded his clenched fist through her wet red hair.

"You go further only by taking it, Agent Scully. And going further is all you want now, I know it!"

His cock was making her whole body strain to have it inside, every muscle in her body was working to allow it to settle in her. But Diego's words brought her back to the acknowledgement of her base desires and her willingness to drown in them. Steeling herself, she thrust back onto him, her centre squishing noisily as she impaled herself on his massive shaft, feeling she had torn herself apart in both mental and psyhical terms and letting loose a strangled shout of complete abandonment as his cock began to fill her right to his heavy and swollen balls.

"Sweet Jesus..." Scully moaned as his entire length began to sink into her, raising her arms to try to gain some leverage on the straps once more. As Diego drew back for just a second, his cock temporarily half-leaving her, Scully took the time to breathe deeply and prepare for the savage fucking she knew was about to be unleashed. This was defintely some kind of initiation rite she was being subjected to- an initiation rite that required her absolute committment to it to guarantee exploration of even baser and more perverse sexual experiences. Experiences that she knew would hold her in their thrall and make her do the most unnatural, most forbidden things she had ever done. But she was determined to hold on and ride out her session with Diego to sample all that was on offer beyond the glass. Hold on with everything she possibly had.


	21. Sex And Savagery

The short breather lasted but for a few seconds. When Diego thrust back into her, there was a violence behind the move that made Scully throw her head right back and utter a cry of mixed pain and pleasure that was primal in its cadence- almost a schizophrenic plea for him to stop but at the same time for him to continue in the form of a gasping scream. The sound just seemed to inflame Diego further and he pulled back once more only to literally punch back into her slickened centre with a ferocity that made Scully turn her face back sharply to acknowledge him, her features twisted into what could only be described as an animalistic snarl.

"Oh, you're good, you bastard..." Scully hissed at the muscular Hispanic. "But I want to see what you've really got..."

Scully's words had the effect she wanted on Diego. She found herself clutching the hanging straps of the swing chair until her hands were threatening to blacken with the effort as his fucking of her exploded into all-out carnal assault. She heard the tear of her sweat-soaked blouse up her back and saw from the corner of her eye one side of it hanging ripped at her side as Diego's cock began to batter into her, administering quite possibly the hardest sex she'd yet been subjected to. Her bottom impacted against his hips hard, his heavy balls smacking into her wet skin until the whole room reverberated with the whack of flesh on flesh as Scully's petite body was taken forcefully doggy style. Closing her eyes tight, she began to turn the pain of taking such a massive cock inside her into fevered unadulterated pleasure, savouring the dragging of Diego's hands through her slick red hair and the hard slaps he made on her rippling buttocks as he pounded into her. As the sweat off his musculed chest cascaded onto her now fully-naked back as he tore into what remained of Scully's blouse until it fell to the floor, Diego's unsteady voice tore back into her consciousness as he brought himself panting to the side of her flushed face once more.

"I'm still back in that cell with you, Agent Scully...enjoying that hot nasty conjugal visit...Seeing just how dirty I can make an FBI whore like you act with my hard angry cock..."

Scully couldn't respond to his words. Her only response as she continued to spill out all over his driving cock was a long sustained mewling which resembled a feline in heat. The sound just made Diego's fucking of her increase in intensity until her small body was literally being buffeted over and between the swing chair.

"I hear you got this on a one-night stand..."

Scully's delirious mind realised he was referring to the ourobourous tattoo that so many men had already commented on in this sexual twilight world. As she struggled to talk over the sound of their fierce copulating, Diego's hissing voice continued to tease her.

"I heard you got pretty wild that night but wouldn't give the guy your tight little ass...despite how much he wanted it...is that true?"

As Scully's mind swam with the realisation that Diego must have had at some point a conversation with Dixon, the only person she had confessed that particular fact to, she felt the secret walls deep inside her totally crumbling given Diego's question to her and the way his whole body seemed to be sexually pulling answers from down in her complicated soul.

"I...lied..."

Scully managed to get out a few shivery words and felt her core flood as she realised what she was going to confess to this man who was pummelling her over the edge. A secret she'd kept to herself a long time. Now was the time to truly confess that secret. To this hot man who was making her feel things few men had made her feel before. And to herself for all the nights she had tried to repress the secret.

"I let him...take me...in the ass..." Scully exhaled sharply, tears falling from the corners of her eyes. Not tears of sorrow. Or pain. Just tears of total and utter abandonment to every dirty urge she'd ever entertained. "It was hot, dirty...nasty...everything...I needed that night...we didn't even use a fucking condom..."

"Oh god..." Diego bit hard into her earlobe, his cock drawing out a river of Scully's juices along his shaft as he pulled it back. "Since when have you ever in the last few days even used a condom...HUH?"

The hardest thrust yet hit Scully and she arched her whole back against Diego in a trembling spasm that for a moment made her think she was coming. Instead she found Diego's sweaty chest against her back, riding her body down into the swing seat and locking her there as he withdrew his cock from her, making her undulate under him. As he pulled Scully back and drooled saliva into her open mouth which she hungrily drank down, Diego whispered harshly in her ear.

"You ARE a whore..."

As the man rose to his feet behind her, Scully lay face down, finally releasing hold of the chair straps, breathing heavily, her naked sweaty body slowly turning over before him. As she lay in front of Diego, her legs spread wide, her eyes met his, burning with a fire that made even him step temporaily backwards for a second. Slowly pulling her body up to a standing position despite the pain in her hands, she moved to the side of the chair and stood with a renewed savagery in her features as she addressed him.

"Sit in the chair, Diego."

Diego seemed surprised for a second that Scully had so much energy left after taking such a sustained fucking from him. He was brought out of that surprise by Scully's aggressive voice.

"Sit in the fucking chair!"

Stroking his still formidably enlarged penis as he slowly walked over to do as Scully instructed, his face twisted into an intrigued smile.

"What do you have in mind now, Agent Scully?"

Without answering, Scully pushed the Hispanic man down into a sitting position and turned her body teasingly away from him. Her eyes fixed on the large glass panel again opposite them through which she was convinced she was now ascertaining the vague figures of people behind. Backing up slowly against Diego as he realised her intent and held his cock rigidly upright, Scully began to crouch over him, spreading her legs wide either side of where he sat and opening herself out to the mystery spectators beyond the room.

"I want them to see you going in and out of me..."

With a loud squelch, Scully impaled herself slowly on Diego's shaft, continuing to hold her swollen lips open to fully expose her pussy to whomever was savouring her and Diego's performance in the shadows. Wincing slightly as she once again accomodated the massive size of him inside her, she began to slowly move back on him in a sensual reverse motion, pushing her ass against him in a steady rythmic movement that made Diego harden even more inside her and within minutes made several more streams of what was unmistakably semen hit the glass panel from the other side, running down it in long trails.

"Wish I could taste that..." Scully panted breathlessly as she worked Diego's cock a little harder in her cowgirl position. As if in answer to her wish, she found herself slowly being lifted by the man under her and without breaking where they were joined, cock to pussy, began to carry her over to the glass, all the time Scully still pushing back on his huge they finally reached the panel and Diego pressed Scully's body against it, beginning to punch his cock to meet her pushing bottom, she began to run her tongue over its surface, moving it along the path of the sperm trails as if she could indeed scoop them up into her mouth and savour them. More soon appeared given her proximity and began to drip in large batches down the other side. And through the liquid haze being sprayed before her, she could see bodies past them. As her pussy thrust harder and harder back against Diego and both of them became more and more unsteady and out of control, Scully felt sure she could see a young blonde in the back room frenetically riding a massively endowed man in the same way she was riding back against the Hispanic man who she really believed was getting close to coming now given his erratic breathing and bucking against her. She licked with even more fervour against the glass as she also believed she saw a very shapely brunette being doubly penetrated by two oversized black men while another woman ran a large dark dildo furiously in and out of her mouth.

Suddenly a man appeared pressed against the glass in front of her, holding his cock up to her. He was a young teen with a normal but very attractive body and seemed to have eyes filled with desperate need for release. As Diego lowered her back into what was a slight doggy position, Scully pressed her mouth to the glass again, making a lapping motion against where he held his rigid penis, virtually fellating the young man as he rubbed himself off furiously. As her tongue flicked faster and faster as he worked himself off, Diego pounded Scully with equal speed, Scully wincing and grunting every time his aggressive thrusts went extra-deep in her but hissing at him not to diminish his speed.

"Harder, Diego! HARDER!"

Scully's ass and Diego's hips were almost a blur as they impacted against each other in a whirlwind of sweaty skin and panted unsteady cries riding to a crescendo that threatened to totally engulf the both of them. And as the young man beyond the glass finally began to let loose a long ejaculated stream of his release, Scully threw back her head and let loose a guttural shout that hardly seemed human as Diego began to pump his own release furiously inside her, pressing his fingers down hard into Scully's glistening buttocks as he bucked against her uncontrollably, the sweaty readhead reaching back and pulling her tight to him until he was spent and shivery, sharing his orgasm with a searing one of her own which ran through like her a hot lava, making her whole body burn and shake.

"Goddddddddd..." Scully's broken voice exhaled as she felt Diego finally pull himself from her, a last stream of his semen spraying up her backside as he did so. As she slumped down against the glass panel, Scully tried to focus and balance the intense warmth that was seeming like it was going to boil her alive. As she heard Diego sit back down in the swing chair, letting loose a string of expletives to describe how good the fuck with her was, Scully returned her blurry gaze to the events beyond the panel and her eyes opened wide as she beheld a familiar blonde visage standing amongst the sexual activity raging around her. Her long hair now bound up tightly on her head and body filling a tight leather bodice over which spilled her large pierced breasts. A large smile on her face as she looked in Scully's direction, her stockinged legs spread wide and working her hand over her bare streaming centre which Scully noticed was now also pierced.

Lynette.

Despite the euphoric state of her post-climax, Scully found another emotion filling her with heat as she recognised her friend once again lost in the act of masturbation as she observed her. This emotion was even more intense and carried with it a sudden fury that surprised her.

Anger.

Pulling her naked body slowly up the glass, Scully managed to stand with a renewed energy fuelled by the rage that was now building within her and bringing with it memories she thought she had abandoned. As she looked around the room, she beheld a smiling Diego looking up at her, his cock once again hardening.

"Want to go at it again, Agent Scully?"

As she passed him, a look of confusion crossing the sweat-soaked Hispanic's face, Scully found on the desk cluttered with sexual implements a large metal brace, something obviously used to restrain a subject in this semi-dark room. Picking it up and feeling its weight, Scully slowly returned to the glass panel through which she could see that Lynette had stopped her masturbation and now beheld the redhead in the other room with a quizzical frown. Scully returned her frown with a smile that carried a sinister undertone as she raised the brace and flung it at the panel shattering it down the middle.

The explosion of glass made everyone jump; Diego, Lynette and the myriad naked couples in the second room. As some of them scattered and others moved to the far side of it, Scully strode through the gap she had created, not even caring that tiny bits of glass cut her feet slightly as she walked over them towards the woman who led her into this forbidden world with a very calculated disappearance. Despite the games played having led her to a world she now delighted being immersed in, Scully had become inflamed by being the subject of Lynette's manipulation and now no longer considered her a friend in this angry moment, but someone who needed to be taught a lesson. A harsh lesson.

"Dana..." Lynette's greeting was tinged with an obvious undercurrent of uncertainty as Scully stopped inches from her, her eyes filled with a savage gleam that unnerved the blonde and which she had never seen before in her colleague's expression ever. "What is it? Why did you do that?"

"You like watching me getting my brains fucked out, don't you, sweet dear Lynette?"

Scully's voice was also laced with a considerable aggression that Lynette felt was very alien. As she continued to address her, Lynette felt sure that Scully was holding something behind her back in her right hand.

"I love getting them fucked out mind you...but to my will and agreement, not to voyeuristically satisfy the desires of someone who I feel has been less than honest with me...in so many ways..." She moved closer to Lynette, making the blonde break out in a worried sweat.

"Dana..."

"I have never liked people playing mind games with me. I don't regret being here...now...but I didn't like the way you brought me here and I feel I still owe you a little something for that...and for Room 17..."

With a sudden move that shocked the blonde, Scully reached out and grabbed Lynette and pulled her close until her half-naked body was pressed against her own.

"You claimed to be a friend...even to love me...Well, I think that was all bullshit...bullshit to justify using me as your sexual puppet...your whorish mirror image..." Scully snapped a pair of large metal handcuffs onto Lynette's wrists with a violent snap. "Well, I make my own journey now...for me and nobody else...to satisfy myself...like I always intended to...and not you..."

"Dana!"

Scully dragged Lynette back into the room where Diego stood perplexed at her behaviour, cutting her feet slightly too as she was pulled over the glass-covered floor. Reaching the swing chair, Scully uncuffed Lynette.

"Dana! For god's sake!"

As Lynette fought to eject the cuffs, Scully held firm, pulling the blonde's struggling arms hard until they began to bruise and recuffing them either side to the swing chair, leaving her body half-hanging in an arched suspension, her bottom sticking out at a high angle and her high-heeled feet scuttling across the hard floor as she tried to steady herself. As Diego moved towards Scully, she returned to where her FBI regulation uniform lay scattered and reached for something in her side jacket pocket.

"What are you doing, Agent Scully? We're supposed to be testing your limits!"

Scully made the Hispanic man step back with a startled gasp as she brought up a gun from the jacket and pointed it directly at him.

"This is my game now, Diego. I think I've more than validated my place in this world and now it plays by my rules."

Gesturing with the gun, she directed Diego back to the shattered panel. As he stood by it, she focused the gun directly at his face.

"Fuck off, Diego."

With just a moment's brief hesitation, Diego chose to obey Scully's instructions and ran back into the second room. Turning back to behold the bound Lynette, Scully slowly walked back over to her and leaned forwards, running her gun through Lynette's hair which she began to unfurl teasingly as she ran her other hand over the blonde's trembling body.

"Now, Lynette...let's see how YOU like to be dominated, bitch..."


End file.
